The long and winding road to love
by Florence Weasley Snape
Summary: Hermione is depressed her two best friends seem to be as distant as ever. Will a Potion’s project cheer her up? Love, confussion, a wedding and on top of that, Lucius Malfoy's evil plans to destroy everything that is beautiful, including HGSS
1. Chapter 1: The library incident

**"The long and winding road to love"**

**Chapter one: The library incident. **

Life had never been easy for Hermione Granger. And this particular night was not one of the jolliest in her life. Not only did she feel sad and gloomy but empty as well. And that, if I daresay, is one of the darkest of feelings. 

I hope you don't mind me asking but… have you ever felt the excruciating pains that only emptiness provokes? Have you felt a black hole in your soul without knowing the exact cause of it? Have you ever walked without accurately knowing where your feet will lead you? 

For Hermione Granger, at least, those thoughts and sensations had become as regular as breathing. And she did not like it. She did not like it at all. 

Growing up is difficult. Adolescence was difficult for Plato, back in Greece thousands of years ago, and it is still one of the most painful periods in human life. Hermione was not used to crying, but lately she felt like sobbing during Potion's classes, at lunch, or late at night when no one but herself could see the mess that she had transformed into. 

The uncertainty was eating Hermione from the inside, and she couldn't make it stop. She tried, oh gods! How much she tried, but so far, nothing had worked. 

You see, for scholars such as Hermione, there is a solution for every problem, and said answer always resides in books. And so she had sneaked under Harry's invisibility cloak for weeks trying to find an incantation, a potion, anything that could help her. But it didn't really matter how long she looked; she would find nothing but a headache. 

This particular night, the night of the incident, she was feeling rather dizzy and her eyes were playing tricks on her mind; she kept imagining dark shadows spying from behind bookshelves, but no one could be there, or could they?  No. 

"Probably a house elf," she thought to herself, while rubbing her eyes with her right hand. They were red and puffy, and somehow she knew that despite her current weakness she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. Like every night, she would spend countless hours staring at the ceiling while she cried a river of tears over her lost youth. 

Exactly, Hermione was afraid of the future. Hermione feared something that did not exist; something that depended entirely on her strength, something that no one but herself could manage to carve. Because William Shakespeare had the right idea when he said that it was not in the stars to hold destiny but within us. Yes, he had the right idea. 

Anyhow it was very late and just as she was placing _"Most Potente Potions" _back onto the right shelf, a voice - a very profound, manly voice, that could belong to no one but "him_"_ interrupted her every move. It was Severus Snape, Hogwarts most feared, most powerful Potion's Master, and Hermione's least favourite person in the world. 

"Miss Granger," He said silkily from the shadows, his face was not entirely visible, but somehow she knew that her pale complexion would look even paler under the moonlight coming from the library window. "May I asked what on earth are you doing in the library at this time of night?" he asked, not raising his tone of voice in the least. 

Hermione was speechless; she knew she would have to come up with an excuse and quickly, because she was in trouble. She was in deep, deep trouble. And she wondered why she had allowed the invisibility cloak to slip from her shoulders; if she wouldn't have been so reckless, maybe, just maybe, she would be heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room by now. 

But it hardly seemed the moment to regret her past actions. 

"Well, Miss Granger…," he said, once again from a safe distance. But he was closer; she could feel his presence in the air. She wondered why her sixth sense hadn't alerted her to Professor Snape's presence in the room. 

"The shadows," she said out loud, answering her own thoughts, and not the question presented to her. But Professor Snape was not the least bit interested in Hermione's thoughts. 

"The shadows, Miss Granger, how interesting…. May I inquire as to which shadows those are? But above all things, are they talking to you, Miss Granger?" he said sarcastically, a smirk on his face. But, of course, Hermione was not able to see his expressions. He was still in the dark, but the moonlight was slowly revealing his black hair. Soon enough, she would be face to face with her Potions professor. 

And she did not like the idea; she did not like the idea at all. 

"No, Professor… I was on Head Girl's duty. I was searching for students out in the corridors and I came across some shadows; the shadows I was talking to you about," she said swallowing. Snape's forehead was visible now and his skin, somehow, reminded her of vampires. She had never believed the rumours of Snape actually being a vampire, but he sure looked like one now, "and I felt the necessity, as Head Girl, to investigate," she lied. 

"I see. And, please Miss Granger, enlighten me as to why you were wearing an invisibility cloak while watching the library's corridors and furthermore, why you were reading a book from the Restricted Section?" he shouted, his face now completely visible and only inches away from Hermione. She swallowed, trying not to look so scared. She didn't like to give him that satisfaction. 

"I always hold an invisibility cloak while watching the corridors in the middle of the night, sir… for…er… security measures, that's it!" she said grinning. 

"And the book, Miss Granger? Why were you reading a potions book? Are you planning on poisoning someone? Confess, Miss Granger!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to intimidate her. He did not believe she was trying to poison anyone, but maybe a forced confession would grant him the ability to deduct points from Gryffindor, his favourite job in the world. 

"No, Professor, I was intending to poison myself," she confessed, a tear running down her cheek. 

"Miss Granger, what are you…" he tried to ask, but she did not give him the time to do so. Knowing perfectly well that she would regret doing it in the morning, she started running towards Gryffindor Tower, where, at least, she could cry without being interrogated about it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Detention, Reflection, Conver...

A/N: Well. first of all, thanks for your awesome reviews. I never thought you would like my first chapter so much. So far, I've written till chapter 7 (chapter 8; work in progress) and please. let me know if you like where this is going. Anyhow. thanks again. and.  
  
Here it is; chapter 2. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: Detention, Reflection, Conversation.  
  
Running was the easy way out of it. Running away from things, from problems, in most cases is the easy way out. And so, she wildly ran through the castle's most narrow corridors; corridors which lead to magical rooms found only at Hogwarts.  
  
She wasn't reflecting on anything in particular while escaping from Snape. but thinking about it twice, she should have realized that most Hogwarts professors knew every existing shortcut in the castle.  
  
"Miss Granger.," the same deep voice whispered from the end of the candle lit corridor, ".where do you think you are going? You were not excused; our conversation was not over," he said, his arms wrapped across his chest.  
  
A very lame "Sorry, professor," was all Hermione managed to mumble.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger, now which kind of venom would you be looking for?" he asked mockingly, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Professor, I.," she started to say, but once again he interrupted her.  
  
"For both our sakes, Miss Granger, do not finish that sentence. If you have made up your mind about killing yourself, I suggest you to talk to the headmaster. It is most probable that he will come up with a solution," he advised, staring at her with his black beady eyes. "Personally, I couldn't care less about your being suicidal, Miss Granger. In fact, I support your every decision and please, feel free to come to me if looking for poisons. I fancy them quite a lot," he said sarcastically, an evil grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Thanks professor," she said under her breath, blushing like a tomato. She was so embarrassed about everything that had happened that night. Why was it always her?  
  
"Your welcome, Miss Granger.," he said, quickly adding, 'and due to your previous runaway, 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will serve a weeks worth of detention."  
  
With that final comment, he turned right, leaving Hermione both ashamed and angry.  
  
---*---*---  
  
"That awful, awful man," she thought to herself later that night. "He thought I was suicidal. how could he?" she reflected on her own memories about the library incident.  
  
Snape knew perfectly well what Miss Granger was feeling, having suffered from similar pains while he was going through puberty. Scholars, or in other words, intellectuals, who always seem to think of no one but themselves, and maybe the dead voices from the past which communicate with them through books, experience loneliness. That's why they spend so much time on activities such as reading books or visiting art galleries. It's alright if you OCASSIONALLY read "A tale of two cities" but reading it 49 times in order to capture Dickens true essence makes you an outcast from society.  
  
No wonder Hermione was so afraid of the future; what would life bring her in a world were books are not as important as living?  
  
Hermione was brilliant and being above average had always been the problem. Her interests had always been different. her worries had reached another level; a higher, most profound level inaccessible for others.  
  
In other words, Harry and Ron, though her best friends, were unable to fulfil her deep side. She loved them and they loved her back, but something about not sharing EVERYTHING had made Hermione's nights hell. She had always thought friends were forever but things were changing.  
  
And she knew it; Harry knew it .even Ron knew it. But it was taking time for them to accept it.  
  
Sadly, Snape knew it as well. Dumbledore, being headmaster at the time, had helped him a great deal when coping with that painful period in his adolescence. Maybe he would be able to help Miss Granger as well.  
  
"I couldn't care less," he said to himself while still wrapped in his black, silk sheets. He turned around, closed his eyes, and yawning loudly he fell asleep.  
  
What he did not know, however, was that several floors above his very own head, a very bushy haired Head Girl had fallen asleep as well.  
  
...thinking about his own words: "In fact, I support your every decision and please, feel free to come to me if looking for poisons. I fancy them quite a lot".  
  
Maybe, just maybe, a talk with Dumbledore would suit her fine.  
  
--*--*--  
  
Severus Snape awoke late that morning. Very late. He had only time for a quick shower and a small breakfast.  
  
"Damned that silly little Gryffindor girl. storming the library in the middle of the night," he thought to himself while soaping his armpit. "I shouldn't have followed her," he said out loud while turning the taps off and wrapping a towel around his slender waist. Reality was that he didn't resist the urge to follow her. He knew she was hiding something and he was going to find out everything about it. And perhaps, deduct some points from Gryffindor.  
  
He was about to finish buttoning his shirt when a well wrinkled, pale head popped into his fireplace. It was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the greatest wizard in the world.  
  
"Good morning, Severus," he said greeting the Head of Slytherin House, "Miss Granger. a lovely student of yours is in my office under your personal advice, would you care to explain the circumstances, professor?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Certainly, Headmaster.I," he stated to say, but he was interrupted by the elder wizard.  
  
"No, my boy, not by Floo Powder. Step into my office," he ordered, still with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Of course," Snape said loyally, mentally cursing himself for attempting to help Miss Granger. He had done a poor job in closing his mouth.  
  
He took a handful of Floo Powder from a small pouch hanging beside the fireplace and shouting: "Dumbledore's office" he was transported into an office he knew as well as his own.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger, now that we are all here. would you care to continue with your explanation?" he kindly asked. But Hermione was speechless; she had momentarily lost the ability to talk.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I don't want to sound rude, but is it really necessary for professor Snape to be here?" she asked, a look of consternation on her face.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. I'm afraid it is necessary," he said firmly, "but please. continue with your explanation."  
  
She swallowed hard and without looking Snape's way she carried on with her description.  
  
"I feel empty, professor. I feel life has lost its meaning; I feel so lonely without my friends sharing what I love. and yesterday while talking to Professor Snape in the library I felt the urge to kill myself," she tried to continue, but Dumbledore interrupted her. He had heard enough.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger, very well. I've head that you earned a week worth of detention with Professor Snape, am I mistaken?" he asked, melancholically looking through the window.  
  
"I have, Headmaster," she said timidly. Snape released a nasty little laugh. All eyes, including the eyes that belonged to the paintings hanging in the room, turned to face Snape.  
  
"Severus.," Dumbledore was the first to speak. "I know you are working on a new potion and I am sure you wouldn't mind having an assistant who is as efficient as Miss Granger, or would you, Severus?" he asked from under his half moon spectacles.  
  
It was Snape's turn to swallow hard.  
  
"No, Headmaster, I wouldn't mind at all," he lied, hate burning in his eyes.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I never intended Professor Snape to sacrifice.," Hermione started to say. She did not like the idea of spending extra time with Snape. Not even brewing a complicated potion.  
  
"Miss Granger, I can assure you that you are not a burden for Professor Snape. In fact, I think that this project will suit the both of you nicely," Dumbledore said wisely.  
  
Neither Snape nor Hermione said a word after that. They were both too angry and too irritated to speak. They left the room without even talking to each other because they knew that they would need all the strength they had for that night's detention.  
  
They'll need all the stamina in the world to stand each other. 


	3. Chapter 3: Detention in the dungeons

**I've just finished eating lunch (yes, yes…it's four in the afternoon) and I figured I could upload chapter 3. I've written till chapter 9 now and I'm very happy with the story. Anyhow…thanks for your reviews! They were awesome. **

**My dear Dawniky! I thought you've forgotten all about me! Yes…it's a SS/HG fanfic. I hope you like "the long and winding road to love". **

**Thanks to Lily Malfoy and to Kairi (my new friend who made me a princess at Bertie Botts; check it out) who helped me with the spelling and grammar. **

**So here it is; chapter 3…enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Detention in the dungeons**

Severus Snape felt old. His back ached, a few of his black hairs had turned white and new wrinkles had carved their way across his sallow skin. 

His life had never been easy… and he had lived so much in so little time that it seemed impossible for him to think that he was only 39 years old. He felt so much older than that. His days as a young Death Eater were still fresh on his mind eventhough nearly 20 years had passed since the day he had changed sides. Since then, he had worked under Albus Dumbledore's wings and he couldn't believe that the old man staring back at him in his mirror was Severus Snape. 

He resembled his father in many degrees, eventhough he failed to admit so. His dark greasy hair, his long sallow teeth, his pale skin and yes… even his slim legs. He had fought in several battles and he owned a body envied by many men. The problem was that Severus was unable to feel handsome; he was unable to feel he could own something other than intelligence. And, perhaps, this was the cause of his insecurity. 

He was staring at himself in the mirror, holding his breath for his stomach to contract, when the bell rang. 

Dinner was ready. 

Lessons that day had passed slowly and he was now about to face Miss Granger for the first time since their meeting earlier that day with Hogwarts most famous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He did not like the idea of having things in common with that silly little girl, but now he was stuck with her for good. 

And so, buttoning the remaining buttons of his robes, he opened the great oak doors that show the way to his chambers and disappeared slowly, but gracefully, into the many corridors that lead to the Great Hall where dinner was already served. 

--*---*--

The Great Hall was filled with students of each house, devouring every spoonful of their favourite meal available that day. The house elves seemed to be gaining some experience and their food was getting more marvellous by the day, if that were even possible. Harry and Ron were sitting next to Hermione discussing recent news on Quidditch when they noticed that Hermione was playing with her liver pudding. 

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked above Ron's head. Ron was so tall that Harry almost needed to stand up in order to see Hermione's bushy hair. 

"Nothing, Harry…I have detention with Snape today," she said, still not looking directly into either of the boy's eyes. 

"That's terrible, Hermione," Ron protested, "but why did you do to earn yourself a detention?" he asked. 

"Well, I just…I was…," she tried to explain, but she had suddenly lost the ability to speak. She had faced the same situation the night before, when speaking to Snape and she couldn't believe that she was such a bad liar. "I mean…I was…," she once again attempted to explain, but failed. Luckily enough, Snape interrupted their little conversation. 

"Miss Granger, I see that you have finished your meal. Could you be so kind as to direct yourself to my dungeons? It's time for you to serve detention," he said, looking down at her. 

She nodded, silently thanking God's mercy. Why was she so ashamed of them knowing about her depression? 

Anyhow, they were now walking towards Snape's personal laboratories where he brewed his own potions. He was leading the way, about a metre and a half ahead of her. Hermione was timidly following his Potion's professor, the hem of his robes barely touching her exposed ankles. 

Hermione wasn't entirely able to point out why in the name of Merlin she felt so aroused by Severus Snape. May be it was the little connection between her skin and his clothes or perhaps the silence surrounding the both of them that had turned her knees to jelly. As I said, she wouldn't know. 

"Miss Granger," he said minutes later, "Could you walk quicker? I knew from the start you were lazy for extra curricular activities. We will not make any progress this way, Miss Granger," he confessed, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't resist a challenge. 

"Of course, professor," she said, nodding frantically. He turned around and was pleased to see that the hem of his robes were now entirely touching her legs and he couldn't help but wonder what Miss Granger was wearing under those strict Gryffindor robes of her. 

"Severus, old boy, you've had one lonely night too many," he reminded himself while shaking his head no. 

Hermione wondered what was going on inside the professor's head at the moment. 

"Very well, Miss Granger, here we are," he said, opening the door with his left hand. 

She entered the laboratory and was shocked to see how many yellow jars a person could collect. 

"Miss Granger, as you may see, my personal laboratory holds the largest collection of dissected animals in the Wizarding World. There are 3,000 species in this room and I possess most of the ingredients available in the world," he started to say, but when he turned around to face Miss Granger he was amazed to find a surprised Hermione with her mouth fully open. She was pacing around the room, too scared to touch anything. 

"Miss Granger, are you listening?" he said, raising his tone of voice a little bit. 

"Yes, professor… it's just that I had never seen so many interesting things together in my life. Do you mind if I touch?" she asked. 

"Yes, Miss Granger. I do. As much as I would love for you to mess with the animals I have personally devoted my leisure time to collect, I will not allow you to touch anything unless I say so," he said, settling himself in his black chair, "Please, sit down, Miss Granger," he ordered. She did as told. 

"Miss Granger, let me be honest with you. I despise most of your know-it-all habits and I regret the advice I gave you last night _but _the Headmaster thought it appropriate for us to brew a potion together and even though I hate this more than you do, I will follow orders. However, that does not mean we are colleagues. You are still my student and I am still your teacher, so you will refer to me as "professor" or "sir", is that clear?" he asked, with hate in his black eyes. 

Hermione swallowed hard. 

"Yes, sir," she replied. 

"Very well Miss Granger. Do you know what kind of potion we will be developing tonight as well as the next three nights?" he asked, standing up from his throne. 

"No, sir," she answered shyly. 

"We will work on a potion known as the desire potion or "desous potion". This tonic has the power of both a truth potion and a love potion which is illegal. This cocktail allows the drinker to specify the object of their desire and it stimulates the brain in order to fulfil said desire, Miss Granger," he started to explain, but he was interrupted by a very excited Hermione. 

"That's why Professor Dumbledore wanted us to brew this potion. If Alice and Frank Longbottom manage to specify the object of their desire, it will be easier for the healers to cure their mental illness. Happiness is a very potent ingredient for sanity," she explained, very matter-of-factly. 

"Exactly, Miss Granger, this potion, however, is very difficult to brew. It is very complicated and it is very dangerous if poorly made," he explained. 

"We should start right away," she said, clapping her hands together. She was ready, oh gods! She had been ready for an opportunity like this for ages. 

"Yes, Miss Granger. The sooner the better," he said unbuttoning his robes. Hermione blushed. Snape noticed, "Miss Granger, you won't expect me to spoil these handmade robes with such toxic products, now will you?" he asked, "I suggest you to change into these," he said throwing a white robe and some protective goggles to her. 

"Yes, sir," she timidly said while unbuttoning her own school uniform. 

That, my friends, would be the first of many detentions together; of many very long, long nights together. And, lucky enough the first of many times in which the both of them would strip out of their clothes. 


	4. Chapter 4: Tasting heaven

**Well, yes. This story seems to include every SS/HG cliché every invented. I wanted to thank you all for your awesome reviews; and a special thanks to my beta reader; Lily Malfoy. **

**Kairi, I made your day. **

**Anyhow; here it is; chapter 4. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 4: Tasting heaven. **

Three days had passed; three nights had passed since Hermione's first detention and the "deseous potionis" was nearly finished. They had worked hard, taking no breaks and even staying overnight in Snape's laboratories in order to finish the potion. 

And, strangely enough, they had become more comfortable with one another though extremely polite. 

"Miss Granger is time," he whispered for only Hermione to hear. His voice… his deep; manly voice… how much she fancied that accent of his. It was weird but she was utterly aroused by Severus Snape without exactly knowing why. Perhaps it was time for Hermione to experience the pleasures of passion… or perhaps the fumes of the "deseous potion" had finally affected her, she couldn't tell. 

"Yes, Professor, should we send it to St. Mungo's straight away?" she asked innocently. 

Snape laughed so loudly that Hermione was sure that the echo of his voice could have been heard from the Astronomy Tower. 

"Miss Granger, have you lost your mind? We need to test this potion on someone before sending it to St. Mungo's. They lack the staff to test them there…so…let's see…," he started to say, rubbing his chin as though reflecting about something very important, "who could It be? Who could it be? …mmmm… any volunteers, Miss Granger?" he asked with his beady eyes on her. 

She said nothing; she didn't even move. She was scared; she was very scared. 

"Let's find someone, shall we?" he asked, pacing around her as if patiently waiting to attack her, "We need a healthy young women strong enough to taste this delicate potion," he said without taking his eyes from her, "Who do you have in mind?" 

Hermione swallowed hard. Why was she so turned on by his voice only? And his hands, his big pale hands… what wouldn't she give to have those hands over her? 

"Hermione… you shouldn't be thinking about Professor Snape in such a way," she said to herself while trying to think, at the same time, about a name that would fit  Snape's description. 

"Why a woman?" she asked. 

"That's a good question, Miss Granger. A woman's desire is ten times more discrete than men's… or have you failed to notice the animal appetite of your fellow male friends?" he asked. 

Hermione giggled, and then she answered, "You are right professor… Is Pansy Parkinson alright?" she inquired. 

"Miss Parkinson hardly seems the appropriate choice. We need someone a little more… _innocent, _Miss Granger. All of our heads are on the line," he whispered sounding twenty times more worried than he really was. 

"What about…," she started to say, but she found herself being interrupted by Snape… again. 

"…you? What about you, Miss Granger?" he asked, his eyes filled with a kind of fire Hermione had never seen before. Those eyes were, in fact, the eyes of a madman. 

"I'm sorry, Professor…I can't," she simply said, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Miss Granger, don't be foolish… what is the worst thing that could happen?" he asked. 

"I could end up dead," she plainly said, her arms still crossed. 

"I thought that was your life goal, Miss Granger," he said sarcastically with an evil grin plastered on his face. 

It took time for Hermione to actually get round the idea of tasting the "deseous potion". But, in the end, she took the right decision. Not because it was easy but because he had asked for it. 

She instantly opened her mouth, allowing him full access to insert the spoonful of potion. It was brown and sticky like the Polyjuice Potion but a lot sweeter, according to Hermione. When the cold spoon touched her mouth, she immediately felt the effects of the tonic. 

A voice from inside her head was whispering instructions. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on what the voice was saying. And suddenly she knew… she had to confess her deepest desire. She did as told and that was all it took. After pronouncing the words, all she managed to feel was pleasure.  

---*---*--

Severus Snape wasn't entirely sure why or how it had happened. He opened his eyes, the morning after, trying to recall the night before. But it was useless; he remembered everything and still he was unable to explain it. 

She had come to him, her eyes filled with passion and he knew right away that he was the object of her deepest desire. It was hopeless to run away; she would find him. It was hopeless for him to reject her; she would make him do it because the girl standing in front of him was not Hermione Granger, one of Hogwarts most brilliant minds, but Hermione Granger, nymphomaniac.

It is strange and ironical how people's deepest desires always seem to include sex and love. Why do we need to feel attractive all the time? Why do we need to feel love by everyone? 

Hermione started to strip off her white robes, Hogwarts skirt and Gryffindor tie revealing nothing but a pair of tights, pink knickers and a white oversized shirt. 

"Professor, do you find me attractive?" she asked while positioning herself on top of him, rubbing herself on Snape's erection. 

He said nothing; partly because it was true. He found her attractive but he was far too old for her and apart from that he was her teacher, for Gods sake! What they were doing was immoral and indecent and maybe the main reason they were going through with it. 

He started unbuttoning her shirt clumsily; at least 17 months had passed since he had last done it and he found it quite liberating though extremely awkward. When he had finally finished he introduced one hand through her open shirt, caressing her tiny breasts for the very first time. They weren't as small as he had thought they were. In fact, they fit his hand perfectly. Her nipples were pink and they were now erect thanks to Severus' caresses. 

"Oh, Severus…," she said, her heart burning with desire. Once again, he remained silent while slowly devouring her left nipple while squeezing the other. 

He traced a path of kisses down her belly button; his erection was enormous by now. It hurt, but it was fulfilling to see that she was enjoying it. He timidly placed his right hand between her legs. 

"You are wet," he whispered into her ear. But that was not the Hermione Granger everyone knew and loved; it was a different Hermione. A Hermione whose only objective in life was to fulfil her deepest desires… and what a life goal that is! 

"Yes…I'm wet for you, Severus," she confessed, modulating each word separately. He liked how his name sounded coming from her mouth. 

His erection was about to explode… but she cared for nothing but her own needs. She took her knickers off, positioning him between her creamy legs. She was wet and as soon as his tongue touched her cavity she moaned with pleasure; a kind of pleasure she ignored existed until that night. 

"Oh, Severus," she shouted. Once again he said nothing. He continued to please her with his tongue and hands until she finally came. He inserted his index finger in her mouth making her taste her own juices. She fondly sucked his finger, while he kissed her neck. And that, my friends, was the drop that overflowed Snape's glass. He had to have her. 

He tried to cool himself; he tried to think of something else. She was a student, for Gods sake! He couldn't betray Dumbledore's confidence in such a way now, could he? 

He had his pants still on, and Hermione seemed to have noticed. 

Getting on her knees, she found herself face to face with Snape's erection. She slowly unzipped his black trousers, releasing his hard shaft. How great it felt! 

Without asking too many questions she introduced Severus's erection to her mouth, after a couple of strokes for lubrication. Her warm mouth was wrapping his erection; she was trying to make him feel all the things she had experienced just minutes before. And after only a couple of minutes he had exploded in her mouth not entirely sure if that was the correct thing to do. 

But when Snape thought that the only thing for him to do was to penetrate Hermione, she fainted on his arms, totally naked. 

"The potion must have worn off," he thought to himself while walking towards his chambers, carrying Hermione in his arms. He placed her on his bed, covering her with his black sheets. She was beautiful… oh Gods! How beautiful she was! And he had been close… he had almost taken her innocence forever. 

He had managed to find a sofa comfortable enough for him to spend the night. And as soon as his head had touched the soft velvet covering one of the cushions he felt asleep only to wake up hours later. 

And now he was naked in front of the roaring fire while a puzzled Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out why on earth she was naked. 

Nothing in the world could have made the situation any worse…

…that is except from Dumbledore and, of course, Cornelius Fudge. 

"Severus…Hermione!" Dumbledore shouted, his aged face on the green flames. He did not look happy; he did not look happy at all. 

"Headmaster, I can explain…," He started to say, but it was useless. How on earth would he manage to explain, in colloquial language, that they were naked for the Longbottom's sake? 

"Headmaster…It was my entire fault. I tasted the "Desous potion" but little did Snape know that the object of my deepest desire was… well… was…," she tried to explain but once again she had lost the ability to speak. She was so embarrassed. 

"Yes, my dear?" 

"…That the object of my deepest desire was to sleep naked in the company of a man," she lied blushing like a tomato, "I'm very sorry, sir." 

"It's alright, my dear," Dumbledore said. But he looked worried still. 

"Headmaster I am ready to assume full responsibility for my actions. I was the one that induced Miss Granger to taste such a delicate potion," Snape tried to explain. 

"I know, Severus…I know. You should save your explanation for Cornelius, though; he witnessed the whole scenario as well and he does not look happy," Dumbledore said, stepping back. Fudge's head was in the middle of the flames, looking not only angry but worried. 

"Severus I am very disappointed on you… Could you please put some robes on and step into my office? We have a lot of things to discuss… and please bring Miss Granger as well," he said with indignation, and then… with a loud pop! He disappeared, leaving both Hermione and Severus alone. 

Life had seemed so easy only hours ago, when passion and pleasure were everything… and now those same sensations were making both Snape and Hermione's lives hell. 

Life had never been so ironic and neither Snape nor Hermione were able to laugh about it. 


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

**Hey! Thanks for your great reviews! They were awesome! I just wanted to thanks you guys for being so great… and also a special hug to my beta reader Lily Malfoy, and to Kairi who made ME a beta reader.**

**Anyhow… here it is; chapter 5… enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: Complications**

The atmosphere surrounding Severus's chambers could have been cut by a knife. 

Cornelius Fudge had left not only two naked strangers, but two very uncomfortable naked strangers. For one thing, Hermione had no idea of why was she naked in Snape's bed. Her head ached painfully, yet she still managed to stand up; Snape's black sheets wrapped around her body.

She wanted to speak. How much she wanted to speak! But it seemed an impossible task at the moment; her mouth was dry. 

Hermione had never woken up with the taste of a man in her mouth and she found it odd. Little did she know that Snape had released seventeen months of sexual frustration inside of her mouth. 

Who would dare speak first? 

"Miss Granger," Snape finally spoke, after covering himself with a green pillow, "We must talk about what happened."

"I fail to remember anything about last night, sir. What happened?" she innocently asked, even though she knew the answer already. She was no fool; the moisture between her legs was enough proof to convince her. She had experienced an orgasm. 

"Miss Granger, can you please enlighten me as to what do you desire the most?" he asked. Hermione was unable to understand the connection between last night events and his questions, but then again he was in charge. 

"My deepest desire, sir?" she said, swallowing hard. She needed an excuse; she couldn't possibly tell him that to be possessed by him was her deepest desire at the moment. 

"Yes, Miss Granger," he answered, while buttoning his black shirt. Hopelessly he was praying for her to tell him that she had wanted him to taste her. 

"My deepest desire was to experience the pleasures of adulthood," she lied. It was partially true but she had omitted saying his name. 

"I see, Miss Granger," he said, trying to hide his disappointment. He couldn't entirely understand why he was so dissatisfied with her answer. He had no feelings for her. His body, however, seemed to think differently because he was having an erection just remembering last night's session of passion. 

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me asking but… did we have…," she wanted to ask but she couldn't. She was too embarrassed to do so. 

"Miss Granger, don't flatter yourself. I do not find you attractive in any way, you foolish child. You are my student and as such I did not betray the confidence this school has set on me. I did not penetrate you, Miss Granger. You are still a virgin. You do not need to worry," he coldly said. 

Hermione knew that he was not speaking the full truth, but all the same she remained silent. Snape was, by then, fully dressed and he was combing his hair in front of his silvery mirror. He could see Hermione's frightened reflection in it.

"Miss Granger," he said, turning around, "You showing up undressed in Fudge's office will not make our situation any better,"

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir," she coolly said, trying not to show how angry she was at the moment. She walked around the room, trying to spot any item that could belong to her. But so far, she had had no luck. "Sir, do you remember where I left my clothes?" she asked. She heard Snape mumble something that sounded a lot like: "laboratory". 

"Evil bastard," she thought to herself while walking towards Snape's private laboratory. How could he provoke such different sensations in her? 

When she finally reached the place where her clothes were supposed to be, she found her Gryffindor tie, Hogwarts skirt and school robes lying on the cold stone floor. And beside them she found Severus's own black attire. 

"How many of these outfits can a person possess?" she asked out loud, without knowing that Snape was watching the whole scene from the door frame. 

"Sixty nine, Miss Granger," he answered; his voice barely a whisper. That voice was Hermione's favourite aphrodisiac… "Could you speed up? The more time we take in dressing up, the more they will think that something strange is happening between you and me, Miss Granger," he coldly said. 

"Of course, sir," she said; her lips shut tightly so that they had transformed into a bare pink line on her face. 

And with that final statement, he left to his room again. Four minutes later, a very untidy Hermione appeared. 

"Ready, Miss Granger?" he asked, not daring to look at her in the eye. 

"Yes, Professor, I am," she softly said from behind him. 

Snape took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it to the roaring fire. He timidly took Hermione's hand in his and stepping into the green flames he shouted: "Fudge's office; the Ministry of Magic". And with that, they were gone. 

---*---*---

Hermione had never been to Cornelius Fudge's office and she was surprised to see how neat it was. Every item in the room had been specifically chosen to fit his particular taste. Everything was so traditional, yet so in trendy that Hermione couldn't stop staring.

"I'm glad you like my office, Miss Granger," Cornelius Fudge said; a weak smile on his face, "but you are here to discuss a more serious subject. Albus, if you may...," he started to say but both Severus and Hermione had turned their heads around in order to seek out their Headmaster. 

"I'm here, Cornelius," Dumbledore said from the green flames in which Severus and Hermione had been expelled just moments before, "First of all, I want to state that Severus has my full confidence and I trust his every word," he confessed, looking at Severus with a kind of love only parents have. 

"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape replied. 

"Well, Dumbledore. As much as I would like to believe in Severus word, I'm afraid I have to do what's right. Can you imagine what people would say if they knew… if they knew…," Fudge tried to say, but he had miserably failed. 

"We weren't doing anything!" Hermione shouted, but she was surprised to find Snape's hand on her left shoulders. She sat down on the red leather chair again, her legs crossed in indignation. 

"Miss Granger, please. Control your temper. As I said, I wish I could believe you but the truth is I found you both naked in Severus's chambers at 7 O'clock in a Saturday morning. If someone, anyone, knew of this, Hogwarts would be in serious danger," he sadly prophesied. 

"I will sign my resignation right away," Snape said without too much enthusiasm, "Miss Granger, however, must remain at school so I accept full responsibility for everything in order for Miss Granger to finish her last year at Hogwarts," Severus said, turning his head to face Hermione who was as red as her Gryffindor scarf. 

Dumbledore coughed. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Severus," Cornelius Fudge said, "Dumbledore had personally requested me not to fire you so there is only one way out of this scandal," Fudge said, caressing his white cat. 

"And may I ask which magical solution is that?" Snape asked with hate in his voice. Hermione could tell. He had used that same tone of voice with her countless of times. 

"You should get married, of course," Fudge said. Severus quickly turned his head to face Dumbledore, who nodded, and then he turned again to face Hermione who looked as surprised and shocked as he was. 

"I'm not getting married to a student," he shortly said, banging his hand on the table as a sign of mild indignation. 

"Severus, old boy, I think you should listen to Cornelius. Hogwarts has many enemies inside the Ministry of Magic who would profit from this information. We should step ahead of them, Severus. We must keep the weapon away from them because they won't hesitate in using it to harm us," Dumbledore explained while playing with his white beard. 

Severus immediately looked in Hermione's direction. She was blushing, and something in her eyes told him that she was more scared of marrying him than she was of being attacked by a basilisk.

"Miss Granger," Cornelius said, "Would you sacrifice your last months at Hogwarts as Mrs. Severus Snape?" 

"Don't you dare to lie to her, Fudge. You know perfectly well that wizards marry forever," Snape said angrily. 

"Of course, dear… you do know that once Mrs. Snape, forever Mrs. Snape, right?" Fudge said, caressing her shoulder. 

"Yes, sir," She timidly answered. 

"You cannot ask a seventeen year old girl to marry forever!" Snape shouted hysterically. But just when Snape thought that everything was over, a very fragile voice spoke. 

"Don't you understand, professor? People depend on us. We cannot afford to make mistakes. We will get married," she said, her voice a little stronger now. He could see the determination in her eyes and he knew that he would end up marrying her despite how much she irritated him. 

Acknowledging defeat, he crossed his arms and legs in indignation. 

He was in trouble. He was in deep, deep trouble. And there was no way out of it. Same time tomorrow he would be a married man and he couldn't help but feel incredibly furious but also incredibly curious.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye, Hello

**Well, hello my friends and thanks a lot for your incredible reviews and amazing patience. Yes…I haven't updated in a week, but everything has an explanation; my internet service wasn't working correctly. **

**Thanks to my beta reader, Lily Malfoy. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend Kairi and my BIFF, Casi. **

**Anyhow… here it is… chapter 6… enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: Goodbye, Hello. **

"What do you mean when you say you are getting married? Why would you do something like that?" Ginny Weasley asked after Hermione's petty confession. 

"You heard me. I'm getting married and I'm having trouble telling Ron and Harry," she said while pouring some cold water into her glass. It was seven O'clock in the afternoon and in less than 24 hours she would be someone's wife. 

"Hermione, have you given this subject enough thought? I mean, you'll have to leave school…," Ginny Weasley started to say but she was interrupted by Hermione's voice. 

"Oh, no, Ginny! I'd rather die an old maid than leave Hogwarts," she explained as if Ginny's last comment would have been a bad joke. 

"But that's not possible. Students aren't allowed to have a husband or a wife…" Ginny confusingly tried to explain, but Hermione interrupted her friend one more time. 

"Students aren't allowed to be married, but professors are," she said with a smile plastered on her face. 

"But you are not a professor, Hermione. You are a student," Ginny commented. 

"But my husband to be is a professor here at Hogwarts, therefore I'm allowed by a special permission from the Ministry of Magic to finish my education at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione said, in a very formal tone that impressed not only Ginny, but Hermione herself. 

"So… you are telling me that you are getting married to a professor here at Hogwarts…," Ginny said. Hermione nodded, but refused to give names, "Flitwick is far too old and far too short…," the youngest of the Weasley siblings started listing professors, "Is it Remus, Hermione?" Ginny asked, utterly surprised.  

"No, it's not Remus," Hermione answered, biting her lip with anticipation. 

"You are a liar, Hermione. If it isn't Flitwick, and it isn't Remus, and certainly it isn't Dumbledore, then it must be….NO! NO! NOT HIM!" Ginny shouted like mad, standing up from Hermione's bed. After a couple of: "No, you can't marry him", "No, it's just outrageous", Ginny omitted no sound, "Why him?" she asked some time later. She looked pale and worried. 

"We must. I…I can't live without him…I…I… love him," she lied. If they needed to pretend, they needed everyone, even their closest friends to believe that the union was the product of their love and not the product of their hormones, as Fudge was willing to admit. 

"How? When? Why?" Ginny asked at the edge of tears. 

"It's a long story, Ginny. It's a long, long story," Hermione said, sitting next to her, "But I need to tell the boys, first." 

---*---*---

Telling Ron and Harry about her recent decision was, by far, one of Hermione's most difficult tasks. They hadn't been too close lately and even though they loved each other, growing up had made them grow apart. 

Even so, they found Hermione's news not only disturbing but completely crazy. 

"Hermione, are you insane?" Ron asked, roughly pulling his hair in order to wake up, "This must be a dream…," he kept saying. 

"A nightmare, more likely," Harry said from under his breath. Hermione's choice of husband was the drop that caused Harry's glass to overflow. He hated Snape more than anything in his life, and he couldn't believe Hermione was marrying the bastard. 

"You are a traitor," Harry said, opening the oak door to Hermione's Head Girl's dormitory. 

"She is not, Harry," Ginny protested. She may not agree with Hermione, but she was loyal to her. Hermione smiled at her friend's devotion. 

"Harry, I'm sorry. But I cannot and I will not run away from love," she lied. She had to lie. It was for everyone's sake. Even for Harry's. 

"But you can run away from your friends," Harry said, almost a whisper; his voice filled with pain, "Do not wait for me, Hermione. I will not attend that stupid little wedding of yours," he said, before closing the door shut with all his strength. 

Hermione immediately turned around to face Ron who looked even more surprised by Harry's actions than she did. 

"Is it really true that you love him?" he asked, his deep blue eyes shone with expectation. 

"Yes, I do love him, Ron. I'm sorry," she said, running to where he was to hug him. But he did not hug her back. 

"I'll be there," he coldly said, kissing her forehead fondly as if saying: "Goodbye". And with that, he opened the door that Harry had almost broke and left the room. 

"Friends are not forever," she said out loud, more to herself than to Ginny who was standing right behind her. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and then she knew; that was the last time she would speak to the both of them. And something in the middle of her heart melted, spreading both joy and misery through her veins. There are few things in life as bittersweet as saying goodbye, because when pronouncing the words you are also saying "hello" to something new. And even though Hermione was scared of the uncertainty brought by the future; she couldn't help but think that greater things were ahead. 

All she needed, all she had, was herself. Nothing more, nothing less. 


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding days always make me c...

**Hello, my dear friends, I just wanted to thank you all for your amazing reviews. **

**I must be grateful for Lily Malfoy's help. A special kiss to Casi and Kairi my amazing BIFF's! AND…**

**…Well… here it is….chapter 7; enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: Wedding days always make me cry**

Nearly two hours had passed since the little talk Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry had shared. She was deeply hurt, but something about the separation felt like a refreshing breeze. She was no longer in debt; she was as guilty as they were. 

So far, the only friendly face she had seen was Ginny's who had proven her true devotion. 

Hermione was wearing a black robe, but not Hogwarts style. She was wearing a black robe with at least 30 buttons that started 2 inches under her belly-button and ended where her neck started. It was also long enough for her to step on it, but the movement her skirt provided made it less probable. It was the kind of robe Snape usually wore and she thought it would suit perfectly with her mood. 

Black for death, misery and marriage. 

"Excuse me, dear," Minerva McGonagall said, gently knocking on the door. Hermione was getting ready in Green House number 3, as the wedding would take place in an alley not far from Hermione's current location. No student should be allowed, except those who had the express consent of Dumbledore. He was the couple's secret keeper, after all. "I was wondering if I could sew this white ribbon to your robes," she requested, showing her the needle, the string, and of course the ribbon. 

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," she answered without hesitation. Little did she know what the white ribbon represented. She asked no questions. She would trust her Head of House with her life. 

"Oh, Dear, are you nervous?" Professor McGonagall asked while sewing the white piece of cloth on Hermione's chest. 

"Oh, no, Professor McGonagall, I see no reason to be nervous," she simply replied while trying several charms on her hair. 

"Well, Hermione, darling, you do realize you are getting married to Professor Snape in less than 45 minutes? You do realize that this is forever, don't you?" a hesitant McGonagall asked. She had finished her needlepoint for the day and she was now concentrating fully on Hermione's cool answers. 

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," she plainly replied, faking a smile. Reality was she hadn't given too much thought to the "forever" part of the agreement. Would she accept an eternity of morning's waking up in the same chambers that her moody professor? She wasn't sure. 

"Adultery, in the Wizard World, is punished with death," McGonagall commented, as if looking for a kind of reaction from Hermione's part. But she remained stiff and still, not even daring to blink, "You do not need to worry, Hermione. You are doing this out of love, aren't you?" She asked, trying to make her confess. Albus hadn't said a word about Hermione and Severus's immediate urge to marry. She was no fool. She knew he was hiding something. 

"Yes, I am. I love, Severus. How can… I mean, how can I not love him?" she asked, more to herself. She needed all the confidence she could get. Getting married to the darkest of Professor's wasn't easy. 

"Yes, dear, I am sure you have your motives," she simply said, opening the glass door that lead to the grounds. It was winter and the snow outside had transformed the green land into pure white, "I wish you good luck, my child. I wish for you nothing but the best," she finally said, kindly shutting the door behind her. 

"Ready?" Ginny asked, 20 minutes later. It was time. She couldn't escape. Not now. Not ever. Hogwarts was at risk. She couldn't run away; it was in the stars. She needed to do it. For everyone's sake. 

"Nearly ready," she said, her voice filled with pain. 

"It's time," Ginny whispered from the door frame, dressed in a lilac dress robe. Her head was filled with curls and she looked beautiful, despite her worries. 

"I know," she said, running her left hand through her untidy hair. 

Gathering all the strength she possessed, she went through the glass door of Green House number three and into the alley where her ceremony was supposed to be held. 

It did not resemble her dreams, but she was satisfied with the decorations all the same. The wooden chairs had been neatly arranged in order for everyone to circle the altar. She caught a glimpse of her mother and father in the first row and of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall at the very end of the altar. No Ron, No Harry. Ron had promised, but sure enough Harry had persuaded him not to come. 

She could hear Ginny's accelerated breathing from behind as she was following her best friend's steps from a safe distance. 

But it took time for Hermione to realize that the man dressed in plain, black robes was Severus Snape. Not because he looked in any way different, but because she hadn't paid too much attention to the man standing in front of the altar; her future husband. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger in matrimony. As you may know, Mrs. and Mr. Granger are muggles and they fail to understand our traditions. I will explain the magic way in which Wizards and Witches get married. Despite common belief, we neither sacrifice animals nor drink blood. Hermione and Severus are suppose write their intentions for the marriage, whatever they may be, in these separate pieces of parchment and then they are suppose to hand said intentions to me. I will perform a simple charm, the scroll will seal itself forever and the groom will kiss the bride. It's as simple and as brief as that," Dumbledore explain with a smile on his face. 

Everyone in the room nodded, especially Mr. and Mrs. Granger who looked disappointed about the whole thing. Can you really blame them, though? 

A golden quill appeared on Hermione's hand. Her hand automatically flew to the parchment. She knew what she had to write. And so she did. 

_"I wish, to my future husband and myself, all the happiness in this world" _

And as soon as she was finished, the piece of parchment folded itself and the golden quill disappeared from her hand. 

It was Severus's turn now. And he looked nervous; his pale face even paler, his left hand- once unshakable- was trembling uncontrollably. He was going to marry Hermione Granger, and eventhough he had enjoyed the pleasure she had given him, he did not love her. 

A silver quill appeared in his hand and his hand flew automatically to the parchment. He knew what he had to write. And so he did: 

_"I wish, to my future wife and myself, nothing but the most prosperous of futures. I can only ask for happiness" _

And as soon as he was finished, the piece of parchment folded itself and the silver quill disappeared from his hand. 

It was over. The folded parchments had found the way to Dumbledore's hands and within seconds, the two papers had transformed into one single scroll, sealed in gold. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Dumbledore said, lowering his hands to where they were, "Severus, old boy, you may kiss the bride, of course." 

"Oh, no!" he thought to himself, a worried expression on his face. 

"It has to be believable," was all the managed to think about. 

And so, they stepped closer, their identical robes almost touching. His hand was now touching her face and she was fondly rubbing her cheek on his hand. Those hands she had fantasized so much about were hers; forever. 

Leaning closer, he took her jaw in his hands, and claimed her mouth. Slowly, but passionate enough, their lips met. His mouth was devouring hers, being two times as big. And she liked the feeling of being wrapped by his arms; his strong arms. She figured that as long as he would remain her husband, she would feel protected. 

When they broke apart, after several uncomfortable coughs, they were unable to hide the smiles on their faces. He took her hand in his and walking gracefully through the crowd of people greeting them, he dragged her to his chambers. 

They needed to talk. Even if she didn't want to listen. About everything; about what had really happened that night when under the influence of the "deseous potionis" they had almost made love, about the kiss they had just shared and about how in the name of Merlin they were going to make their fake marriage work. 

But Hermione had suddenly realized, while being pushed by her husband through the strange faces, that the future seemed not as uncertain now as it had been only 5 minutes ago. And she liked that feeling. She liked it a lot. 


	8. Chapter 8: The beginning of a new era

**Well, my friends… here it is; chapter 8. I want to thank you all for your reviews; keep them coming! **

**…chapter 8 is up; enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: The beginning of a new era**

Thirty minutes had passed since they had entered Severus's chambers. They were now silently waiting for the other to talk first, but so far nothing had happened. Hermione was tired; her eyes depicted insomnia. Can you blame her, though? Her insecurities, her fears, her problems had prevented her from sleeping for the past two months, and now she was face to face with her husband- the only husband she would know for as long as her lungs resist the urge to fail- patiently waiting for him to say something. Anything would help that moment from becoming the most awkward of their lives. 

People constantly resist thinking about mortality, about the meaning of the phrase "for as long as you both shall live". People fail to understand, however, that our time here on earth is not only limited but precious. One must value time over richness and even over pleasure. Time is all we have, and knowing we'll some day cease to exist is something we, human beings, refuse to accept. 

Hermione Granger, being the silly girl she was, hadn't given too much thought to that expression and was now paying the consequences of her mistakes.

She was playing with the little ribbon Minerva McGonagall had sewn to her black robe, regretting her childish decisions when a voice- a very profound, manly voice- that less than two weeks ago had surprised her in the library, spoke. 

"Miss Granger, who gave you that?," he asked, standing up from the leather chair he had by the fire. He looked worried and shocked about that, apparently harmless, piece of white cloth. 

"Professor McGonagall," she immediately answered, lowering her hand to her heart, where the ribbon was resting. She was trying to rip it away from her robes, unsuccessfully. 

"No, Miss Granger!;" he shouted, running to where she was and kneeling in front of her. But it was too late. In her hand, rested the white ribbon, "No, Miss Granger. No!," He whispered, his head resting on her legs. She wanted to touch his raven hair, but she couldn't dare. Would it feel greasy? She couldn't touch her hair; it was not convenient, for the moment, al least.

"Why is this ribbon so important?," she decided to ask while still deciding on the subject of touching his hair. 

"The ribbon is not important, Miss Granger," He silently said, his head still lying on her lap, "What the ribbon represents, on the other hand…," he started to confess, but after a deep breath he felt silent. 

"What does it represents, Professor?," she impatiently asked, her muscles tensed. 

"Miss Granger, this ribbon represents virginity," He finally confessed, his voice barely a whisper, "When the bride rips the ribbon off her wedding robes, the marriage, in order to be official, must be consummated whiting the next 24 hours,"  he said, standing up. 

Hermione felt the weight on her lap decrease, and when he caught sight of the man standing in front of her, she felt nothing but the urge to kiss him again. But she couldn't. Even though he was her husband now, she was nothing but a student to him. She wanted to ask him why he had gotten up, why he had broken the physical connection between them. But her mouth refused to speak what her heart desired. 

"Miss Granger," he started to say. His mouth felt dry, he needed a glass of water or better a glass of his finest, and strongest, brandy, "Do you fancy a glass of water?," he finally asked, avoiding the subject of the ribbon as much as he could. 

"Yes, please," she heard herself saying. Whether she had said that or "I love roman architecture" she wouldn't know. Her legs had turned to jelly; his scent was infused in her clothes. 

He walked away from her, away from the room in which he had placed his head on her lap for the very first time. That would be the first of many conversations shared in that position. But of course, he did not know that. 

"Miss Granger, I will pour you orange juice instead of water. Is that a problem?," he politely asked from the other room. 

"Not at all, Professor," she answered, highly impressed by the degree of politeness of his question. 

"You will need the sugar," he explained, as though reading her thoughts. She said nothing, just nodded. 

Severus Snape was not a man of many words. He liked brief conversations. Better yet, he loved no conversations at all. Explaining to Hermione Granger that she had to lose her virginity to him, _as soon as possible_, was an event he was certainly not looking forward to. 

He walked into his private quarters, again, this time with a glass of brandy on his left hand while carrying Hermione's orange juice on his right. 

"Professor Snape," she shyly said, hiding the red on her face behind her bushy hair, "Am I supposed to undress now?" she asked, gathering all the strength she possessed. 

"Miss Granger!" he shouted at once, placing his glass on a table nearby, "Are you insane?" 

"But, Professor, you said that in order for our marriage to be legal, we needed to…," she started to say, but he interrupted her speech. 

"Please, Miss Granger, for both our sakes, do not finish that statement," 

"What do you suggest us to do, sir?" she asked, remembering her first detention and the way in which he had asked her to call him "sir" or "professor" whenever around him. He remained silent, unable to answer her question. 

"I cannot answer your question yet, Miss Granger," he confessed, rubbing his chin. He had come up with an idea to avoid talking about the inevitable, "But I can show you to your room. Professor Hagrid has already brought your luggage," he explained her, while walking towards her room. 

When they reached the pine doors that lead to what would represent her private area, Hermione caught a first glimpse of what would be her sanctuary, her safe haven from the darkness of the dungeons. The room consisted of a stoned wall, a large bed and several wardrobes. The carpet was blood red and every item in the room, from the four poster bed to the tiniest of drawers was made of wood. Her sheets were black, just like his and she couldn't explain why, but she felt like she was home. 

After a couple of minutes of intense staring, she was brought back to reality by a yawning Snape. 

"Miss Granger, I think we should go to sleep now. Goodnight," he coldly said, grabbing the door knob in order to close the door. 

"Professor!" she shouted before she could even realize, "Could you please stay here until I fall asleep?" 

"Why would you want me to do that, Miss Granger? But above all things, why would I want to do that?" he said, a laugh escaping from his mouth. How could he be so cruel? 

"Never mind," she muttered for only her to hear. 

"I will stay, Miss Granger. But this is an exception; I do not want you to think I will stay every night of my life in your company," he bitterly said, while settling himself under the covers. She said nothing. She couldn't point out why it hurt so much to be criticized by Snape, all of a sudden. But the excruciating pains in her heart told her that life wouldn't be easy. That all the love he had proven on that kiss, back at the altar, belonged to her imagination only. He despised her. How couldn't he?

"Stupid! Stupid!" They both thought at the very same time. 

They had made a mistake. 

Hermione had believed that a connection between the both of them had existed. 

Severus had believed that he could be nice to someone, despite himself. 

Everything had been a mistake since the start. 

But as they rolled over in Hermione's bed, they found themselves face to face with one and other. And then, they understood that humans are all about making mistakes. What set us apart is how we cope with them. Caressing her cheek fondly, he leaned even closer and brushing his lips with hers, they kissed and in that precise moment, he realized how pleasant it felt to be surrounded by a woman. He could get use to kissing her goodnight for hours before falling asleep. He could get use to that; yes. 

"I am sorry," was all he managed to say after breaking apart. Her fragile hand had found the courage to touch his hair. 

It wasn't greasy. It was silky. And she liked it the feeling of it under her palm. She liked it a lot. 

Their bodies were getting closer and closer and just as Hermione thought that waving her virginity goodbye was the only thing left to do; Severus Snape broke the physical contact with words. 

"Miss Granger… Hermione," he said her name for the very first time; it sounded strange coming from him, but beautiful all the same. "We need to talk," he said, standing up from her bed. He would have given the world to kiss her one more time, but bigger, more important things were at risk. Hogwarts needed them. 

"Certainly," was all she said, depicting sensibility. A quality he had never thought a Gryffindor would possess. 

He took her hand on his, and dragging her out of her bed they walked back to the fire where their first real conversation would be held. 


	9. Chapter 9: When Severus met Hermione

**Hey! Well… here is chapter 9. I've written till chapter 13 so far.  **

**I am obliged by my conscience to send a hug to my beta reader Lily Malfoy and to my friend Kairi who I've been neglecting. **

**What do you think about the story? Do you like it so far? Don't be shy; send a review! **

**Well… anyhow… here it is; chapter 9… enjoy! **

**Chapter 9: When Severus met Hermione**

After minutes of timid looks, they managed to speak about the problems they thought the future will bring. What was done was done... and they had to cope with the consequences of their actions. 

"Adultery is punished with death," Hermione shyly said, while warming her hands near the roaring fire. 

"I know," he coldly said, while standing at the other side of the room. He felt the coldness of the area, being several metres away from the heat the fire provided. Then again, his body was, at the moment, as cold as his soul. 

"What are we going to do?" she tried to calmly ask, but her attempts, so far, hadn't been at all successful. 

"Miss Granger, please, stop talking. You are giving me a headache," he shouted, looking straight into her eyes. Those big brown pools of honesty she used in order to see, "Could you please stop asking me questions? Weren't you a know-it-all? Go to the library; search for answers in books. I am sure they have been very useful so far," he said out loud, turning his back to her.

Hermione, however, remained still and stiff. She was his wife, for God's sake. How dare he speak to her like that? 

"Professor Snape, I fail to understand the reason of your bitterness, but I am now your wife and even though you do not care about me and I do not worship you, I deserve your respect," she firmly said. 

"How stupid can you be, you foolish little girl? Don't you see that the entire school will know about our little affair on Monday morning? Can't you succeed in realizing that if we do not consummate this meaningless marriage, this school will be devoured by the darkest Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic? We cannot let Dumbledore down; we cannot let the Wizarding world down. But then again, the situation is very delicate. I am not mistaken in assuming that you are a virgin, am I?" he asked, the gap between them had become smaller. 

"No, Sir," she replied, her cheeks flushed. 

"Do you understand the delicacy of the circumstances, Miss Granger? If we do consummate our marriage, students will make fun of you. Needless to say that no one will know about your heroic crusade against Dark Wizards… will you be able to make this incredible sacrifice, Miss Granger… will you?" he asked, his feet only a metre away from hers. 

It took a couple of minutes for Hermione to answer. She had promised herself not to make any decision out of instinct. But, all the same, her answer had to be "yes". 

"Yes, Sir," was all she said. 

"Undress, Miss Granger," he ordered, starting to unbutton his own black robes. 

"What?" she asked in shock. He stared at her for a second or two, trying to explain his motives through his eyes. Her own hand travelled immediately to the beginning of her robes, as if his silent explanation had been enough. 

Slowly, they started to remove their clothes. It seemed ritual the way in which their robes were unbuttoned and unzipped. Were they silently praying for something to happen in order for them not to go through with it? Did they feel guilty? Did they feel ashamed? 

Severus Snape had never been a man of many women. In his days as a young Death Eater, he had devoured the innocence of many girls. But he hadn't harmed a single soul in twenty years and he was feeling a little self-conscious about his body, about his wrinkles, about his flaccid member, about every defect he had been so keen to find. Little did he know that he had a torso most men would be jealous of. 

Hermione Granger's face was red as blood. She hadn't looked in her husband's direction yet, but it was the first time she would allow someone to watch her nude. She timidly looked down at her chest, only to find two little mountains there. The breasts she hated so much. 

"Why wasn't I blessed with a decent body?" she said to herself. It wasn't the first time Snape had seen her naked; in fact they had been closed to making love in the past. She did not know that, of course. But this was the ultimate step. After that night, they would become partners not only in crime but in life. And that scared the both of them; especially Severus. 

She had only her knickers on, now; her two small hands entirely covering her chest. She turned around to face Severus who was still looking at himself in the nearest mirror when he caught a glimpse of the beauty behind him; of the childlike aura she possessed. 

It was then, when they completely understood the weight of their choices. 

He turned around; the mirror in which he had seen Hermione now revealed his back and his bottom. He had a huge back and a very slim waist, but Hermione wasn't paying too much attention to the mirror. His shaft was entirely visible now. For the second time in less than a week, she felt her knees turned to jelly. 

Gradually, he started walking to where she was, taking little steps in her direction. His feet were bare and the stone floor felt icy, for the first time in a very long time. 

They were now only inches apart; his organ was now rigid and wet. And so were Hermione's knickers. 

"You should take them off," he commanded, introducing a finger through the elastic waist. She was too scared to say anything. He could tell. Patiently, he went on his knees and little by little he took her underwear off. All that was left of Hermione's clothes were gone now, leaving Severus face to face with her soaked cavity. 

"Miss Granger, let me carry you to the bedroom," he whispered into her ear. This was an obligation, but he would make it pleasurable for her. It was her first time, after all. 

He didn't wait for a nod, but he lifted her up from the floor to his arms. He started walking towards his own chambers with his nude wife in his arms. 

Was Severus Snape following tradition? He was, indeed, carrying his wife in his arms to the bed in which he would remove her virginity. A gift he owned by right; a present, he kept reminding himself, she had agreed to give him. 

He softly placed Hermione on his silk black sheets. She was scared; she started to shake immediately, not only because of the freezing atmosphere in his room but because of the funny feeling the cloth created between her legs. 

"Are you cold, Miss Granger?" he kindly asked, trying not to look too fond of her stiff nipples. She nodded, what else was there for her to do. He muttered a quick spell under his breath and pointing with his wand towards the fireplace, the frozen chambers unfroze. 

She was lying on his bed; her elbows supporting her whole body weight. Her brown curls collapsed on her cheek; her brown eyes even bigger with fright. 

He positioned himself under the covers, but with a hand on his chest, she made him stop. 

"I want to see you," she confessed; her voice barely a whisper. Was that the Hermione Granger that used to raise her hand constantly in class? Was that the annoying Gryffindor Head Girl that had confessed her urge to kill herself? 

He could see the lust in her eyes; the innocence was gone. Her chest was now totally exposed and slowly but gently, he took her left nipple on her mouth, devouring the rosy flesh like a hungry dog. 

Severus Snape, Hogwarts most feared Potion's Master, had let his mask fall. His body was incredibly sculpted by years of hard training and his muscles reflected not only wisdom but determination. She liked that. He could be a bastard to her sometimes, but he was her bastard now. 

He started tracing a path of kisses through her belly, kindly approaching his main objective. She was soaked in her own juices, and she was praying for him to touch her there. Fast enough, Severus decided to caress the thin lips between her legs. 

He positioned himself between them in order to have full access to wet cavity. He licked her entrance gently, penetrating her with her tongue, as if showing her how much pleasure he could give her. 

She moaned with satisfaction; it was the first time she had ever acted in such a way in front of a man. 

"Miss Granger," he said, emerging from under her curls, his head now resting on her chest, "This may hurt," he said, preparing her for the pain he would inflict on her. And then, he noticed. He hadn't kissed her. He was going to rip her without even demonstrating that he was able to care for something. 

Leaning forward he kissed her neck first, licking his way through her mouth, which was twice smaller than his. He greedily tasted her lips; their tongues passionately rustling with one another. 

And then, she knew it was time to wave her innocence goodbye. 

"It's for Hogwarts," they kept saying to themselves, from time to time when the pleasure decreased to a level that allowed reflection. 

Their hips collided, and Severus kindly introduced his member into her entrance, playing with her lubricating juices. He was easing the pain with soft kisses on the neck and occasional squeezes on her nipples. He knew they drove her to the edge of madness; she kept rolling her eyes despite the pain. 

He smoothly broke the barrier between him and pleasure; the barrier that was her virginity. A little river of blood emerged from Hermione's insides. And though it looked painful to Severus, he noticed the relief on Hermione's face. That expression meant green lights in muggle English. 

He started thrusting in and out, increasing the speed gradually. He was trying so hard not to come… so hard.

Her repetitive moans of pleasure as well as the tightness surrounding his member were a lot for him to handle. Lucky for him, Hermione came shortly after midnight, gasping for air near his ear. 

That was enough. Quickly thrusting in and out of his wife's body, he came into her with one last push. 

Breathing hard, he collapsed beside her. 

"We are married now, Miss Granger," he whispered into her ear, his eyes closed. He was playing with her ear with his huge nose and she did not dislike the idea of spending countless hours enjoying her husband's experience on sex. 

"Yes we are," she alleged, surrounding his waist with her slender legs, "Let's not talk now," was all she said. 

And covering the both of them with the blood stained sheets, they made love. Not because they had to, but because they wanted to. 


	10. Chapter 10: The morning after

**Hey! Thanks for your great reviews! For the record I am Argentinean… isn't the Spanish language cool? **

**Do you like this story so far? What do you say? **

**I look forward to many comments about this and the following chapters…(please?) **

**…so…well…here it is; chapter 10… enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: The morning after**

Severus rolled over in his bed, like every morning. That particular dawn, however, his body had failed to remember that his wife was sleeping next to him; snoring gently like the angel she was. 

"Miss Granger," he said while caressing her arm with one finger only, "Wake up." 

What a wonderful way to start the day. To open one's eyes and catch a first glimpse of the person one loves the most, of the person one wants the most, it's one of God's greatest treasures. For Hermione, waking up with the sight of Severus Snape would have meant nothing two weeks ago, but her husband- the man that had ripped away her innocence hours ago, the man that had touched her most intimate places- was able to wake the animal instincts, those which she ignored that she possessed. 

She yawned in a very sensual way, in response to his sweet touches and strong voice. He remained still and stiff, completely aroused by her every move. 

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he said formally, getting up from the four poster bed in which he had consummated his marriage, trying hard not to think about her erotic yawn. As he stood, Hermione recalled the events that had taken place the night before. She felt sticky and swelled between her legs; it hurt. Nonetheless, she had enjoyed every minute. He had placed kisses all over her body, making her moan with pleasure. A pleasure she never knew existed. 

He got up and walked towards the door. He was wearing no clothes, a fact that caught Hermione's attention at once. His bottom and his back were so perfectly sculpted that Hermione smiled at the prospect of having such a handsome husband; her master in many fields other than potions. 

"Professor Snape, may I ask where you are going?" she inquired, her body weight fully resting on her elbows.

"To work, Miss Granger," he said, while wrapping his lower half with a black towel. He was lying, of course. He was searching for an excuse to get out of there; he needed to get some fresh air. He had a wife, he should get used to her presence and he did not like the idea. He did not like it at all. 

Don't get Severus wrong. He had nothing against Hermione Granger, apart from the fact that she was a Gryffindor know-it-all and friend of Harry Potter. But his chambers were of his personal domain and he hated the thought of sharing it with someone forever. He did not like the word forever. The future is uncertain, indeed. Human beings cannot discuss something that may never exist. 

"Today is Sunday, Professor," she said, smiling gently. She had no idea of what to say, or how to act in front of a man that had dug so deep into her body, into her soul. She had felt a connection between them last night. A special bond united them, the bond of marriage… could it have also been the bond of love? 

"I know, Miss Granger. But I do have responsibilities of my own, even on Sunday mornings. If you'll excuse me," he said, holding his towel firmer, as he had no robes. No robes meant, for Severus at that moment, no dignity. 

He was about to open the bathroom door and take a cold shower, when a voice spoke from the green flames. 

"Severus, old boy, where are you going? Don't you think it inappropriate for a husband to leave his life alone the morning after their wedding?" It was Albus Dumbledore the owner of the head floating in the air. 

"Headmaster, as I said in Fudge's office, Miss Granger and I are not in love. This marriage is, thus, not real," he said, while grabbing his towel even tighter.

"Severus, I trusted your every word at Fudge's office. But, then again, I find it quite suspicious that every time I pop into your Chambers I stumble on a naked couple after a long session of love making," the wise old man said from the fire.

"Sir, I can assure you that the only reason I coped with Miss Granger's presence in the first place, was because you requested so. You know perfectly well that I do not fancy mentally unstable girls," he finished, his tone of voice cold as ice. He dared not look at Hermione, who was staring intently back at him with hatred in her eyes. How cruel could he be? 

"Severus, she is now your wife. It matters not whether I think you exchanged a physical relationship with Miss Granger before your marriage. She is your wife now," he reprovingly said, speaking directly to Severus. 

"I am aware of the fact," he said icily, his nose up in the air. 

"Perfect. Because I am sending you both away," he confessed the real motive behind his visit, "The school needs to be prepared for your marriage. We need to elaborate a proper strategy. We cannot afford to make mistakes and, moreover, I think you deserve a break after the recent events," he said, smiling kindly. 

"Of course, Headmaster. I will send a letter to my parents, telling them about my visit," she said, nodding towards the fire like the perfect pupil she was. Severus rolled his eyes. 

"I think the Headmaster means that we should take a break together," he explained, rolling his eyes once again, "Really, Miss Granger, how did you manage to get such a high grade in your Potion's final? Have you been speaking to Longbottom lately?" he joked, a sarcastic smiled plastered in his face. 

"Severus, that's enough," Dumbledore shouted, his voice echoed through the room. 

"I apologize, Miss Granger," he said meaninglessly. She nodded. She could only nod. 

"Severus, I think you had failed to accept the fact that this marriage, fake as it may sound to you, is real. And you will have to cope with Miss Granger for as long as you live," he sentenced. 

"No, Headmaster. I will live with her for as long as it is necessary. Yes, it is true. I am her husband forever, but just in paper," he explained, his face red with anger. Dumbledore said nothing. His head remained there, smiling through the green flames. 

"You are going away all the same," he simply said, after a while of silence, "I advise you to choose a location quickly and leave as soon as possible, do I make myself clear?" he asked, looking at the couple above his half moon spectacles. 

"Of course, Headmaster," they both said at the same time. He smiled again, and without saying goodbye, as quickly as he had come he was gone. 

"Miss Granger, you can choose the place," he said, while turning the doorknob to the right in order to take his twice postponed shower. 

"Professor Snape," she said, "I cannot do it. I am mentally unstable, have you forgotten?" she asked, from under the covers. 

"Miss Granger!" he shouted, trying to express the anger he was feeling at the moment, but he stopped as soon as he had started when she pulled the blood stained sheets to her side, revealing her naked body. She stood up, and walked to where he was, and standing in her toes she whispered into his ear: 

"I think I will take a shower. I am very dirty."

And placing her hand on his, she opened the door and entered the bathroom, leaving Severus Snape aroused, shocked and bathless. 


	11. Chapter 11: The long and winding road to...

**Well, hey! I uploaded quite quickly… did I not? Anyhow…I've written till chapter 14 and I promise I will write ch. 15 tomorrow; chapter 12 will be upload as soon as I receive it from my beta reader Lily Malfoy whose help I appreciate a lot. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend Kairi (Princess of Bertie Botts; check it out!) and CHEER UP, FRIEND! **

**So…well…without further comments, here it is; chapter 11… enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: The long and winding road to love**

Snape's manor was no place for a girl like Hermione. Her values, her principles had nothing to do with the dark walls surrounding her. It was a place for Dark Eaters and make no mistake; Hermione had always hated the Dark Arts.  

"I hope you find this room quite comfortable, Miss Granger," Snape said when introducing Hermione to her rooms for the week; a perfect replica of her chambers at the dungeons. Severus had tried to forget about everything involving his wife; her moans, her curls, her naked body, her rosy nipples, her soft voice begging for more and the sensual way in which she had stolen his turn to shower. He had tried hard to forget and so far, he was not succeeding one bit. 

The whole place was decorated very much like Severus Snape's chambers. The colours black, grey and green predominated and for a Gryffindor Girl such as Hermione that place meant hell. But she was a pretender; wasn't she pretending to love Snape? She could easily act as if that place looked wonderful. 

"Yes, Professor," she said firmly, "I find this room quite comfortable." She smiled while sitting at the edge of the velvet covered four poster bed, "Care to join me?" she challenged him. If Hermione was right, and she usually is, Severus Snape wouldn't refuse a good confrontation. 

But of course, that was not Hermione Granger speaking. That was the stubborn Hermione trying to make him pay for his past mistakes. Yes. He shouldn't have called her a child. Yes. He shouldn't have called her stupid. Yes. That was going to cost him plenty. 

Severus swallowed hard. What was she playing at? Why was she throwing herself at him? Why would a nice girl such as Hermione Granger ask him, Severus Snape, to join her in bed? 

"You are already her partner," he reminded himself while slowly walking to where she was. Then, he added out loud, "Miss Granger I hardly consider this the appropriate conversation a student should engage in with her professor," he formally finished. 

"But, _sir, _you are my husband and therefore I find joy at your bare presence. Why should I neglect my duties as a wife?" she formally addressed him. 

He just stood still and stiff, unable to find a suitable reply. Severus wanted so much to touch her; the animal instincts living in him were desperately crying for release. His rational self, however, was coldly thinking the situation through over and over again. He could not do it. He couldn't specifically point out why, but a physical relation would be just too complicated, though pleasant as it may seem. 

He was walking towards the edge of the bed when a rock made him land on the bed; on top of her. 

"Hello," she sweetly said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello," he said, astonished by her beauty. Her big brown eyes were bewitching and her cheeks had turned a deep shade of pink. She was blushing. She was blushing because of him. He directed his hand towards her cheek and caressing her skin softly their lips met. 

And that, my friend, started it all. 

Their tongues greeted each other with passion, rustling fiercely as If trying to taste the other as much as possible. 

"Miss Granger," he whispered while kissing her neck wildly. 

"Oh, professor," she moaned. She was not pretending now. She was really enjoying his every touch. 

"Miss Granger, you have no idea what you got yourself into. I can be very possessive," he threatened, "I am, indeed, a very dark man. I can teach you many techniques concerning the art of love making, but I am capable of making you do things beyond your wildest imagination. Do you understand that, Miss Granger? You are playing with fire…" he said while kissing her chest with desire in his eyes. He had, indeed, the eyes of a madman. And his craziness, in fact, was what made her nod. How could she refuse when his hand has travelled to that sensitive spot between her legs? 

"Very well, Miss Granger," he said, quickly removing his hand from her moist cavity, "Please, sit down on that green armchair," he ordered, while walking towards the adjoining bathroom. She did as told and within five minutes, she had returned with a bar of soap and a razor, "Why did you button the first button of your shirt, Miss Granger? Please, stand up," he said while placing himself in the green sofa that had been Hermione's resting place. 

"Please, unbutton your shirt and remove your knickers," he regimented, with a voice she had only heard while in potion's class. 

Slowly, her hand travelled to her collar and then to the buttons of her shirt. When her chest was barely visible, she introduced both her hands into her skirt and only twenty seconds after, her knickers lay motionless in the cold, stone floor. 

"Very well, Miss Granger. Come here, please," he ordered. She gradually walked towards the green sofa, afraid of the razor on his hand. Would he cut her? No. He couldn't.

She kindly sat on his lap. She started rubbing herself against his knee trying to gain his attention somehow. He was being very cold; he had never been this cold in bed before.

"But we are not in bed," she reminded herself. This was just sex. He made it quite clear. They were, merely, playing with one other. 

With one quick move, Severus placed himself between her legs, letting her take the whole sofa as he had now his knees on the floor. They ached because of the hard stones, but the sight of her curls and her lips made everything worthwhile. 

His stretched his hand in order to reach the piece of soap. She was scared; the razor in his hand was enough to both arouse and frighten her. 

Leaning forward he traced a path of kisses all the way through the sticky cavity he had once broken. All the doubts in his soul were gone. The Dark side had possessed him, once again and sure enough, Hermione Granger would never be the same again. 

"Professor," she said, her lower lip trembling, "What do you need those blades for?" she innocently asked, trying to make him confess. 

"Miss Granger, could you please open your legs a bit more?" he politely asked. 

"Like this?" Hermione said, spreading her legs apart a little bit. 

"Not quite, Miss Granger," he said, shaking his head to the sides, "This, on the other hand," he started to say while grabbing her thighs and placing both her legs on the arms of the green sofa. Snape had left her completely exposed, "is the position I fancy," 

She was begging for him to lick every delicate piece of flesh, but he did not. 

Using the piece of soap he had managed to find on the bathroom, he massaged her curls in perfect circles. She felt even more humid between her legs; she liked the feeling of being washed by her husband quite a lot. 

"I'm teaching him a lesson," she reminded herself, despite the pleasure. 

Thanks to the razor that rested on his left hand, he found the task of shaving her mass of curls quite simple. 

The gentle movement of the blades on her most intimate places was amazing; Hermione Granger had never experienced such wonderful sensations in her life. He wasn't even touching her; he was just using an instrument to trim her hair but she found the situation extremely stimulating. 

Once her hair was fully gone, he carried her to bed. Not because he wanted to, but because the sofa was wet from both Hermione's juices and the water he had used to clean the mess of hair. 

"Miss Granger," He whispered into her ear, "You are about to experience pleasure first hand. Are you ready?" he asked. How could she refuse when the offer was so incredibly tempting? How could she refuse when he was looking at her with his beady black eyes? How could she refuse when he had used that tone she loved so much? How could she refuse to please her husband? 

They were doing this just to content the desire they felt for the other; it had nothing to do with love. 

Love, my friends, had always complicated history. Love, women and alcohol. 

And things were going to get complicated, alright without alcohol being involved in the equation. 


	12. Chapter 12: Knitting the past

**Well… here it is; chapter 12. I've written till chapter 16 and I quite like where this fic is going. What do you think? **

**Thanks to Maddy-Riddle whose reviews I find extremely funny; GRACIAS!** **And also to my dear Dawniky who always supported me. **

**So…well… here it is; chapter 12… enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Knitting the past**

It was very early when he woke up that morning and for those who love tea as much as Severus does, every morning brings about the scent of ginger and mint. But that particular morning, the scenes of the night before flashed in front of his eyes. He needed not a reminder; he could remember perfectly well what had happened. 

It was the past, hunting for release. It was the past trying to trace its way across the path of the present. A past that ashamed him; a past he regretted constantly. But all the same, it was the cause of his present situation after all. If he had not joined the Dark Side in the first place, the chances of becoming a professor at Hogwarts would have been none and thus, marrying Miss Granger wouldn't have been an option.

He got up, leaving Hermione on the bed- witness of their passion- and walked towards the windowpane. He just stood there, contemplating a land that belonged to no one but him, a land that had brought him joy as a child; a land that had served as a refuge from his father's abusive treatment. The fields were as green and as fertile as the day he had left Snape's Manor, waving goodbye to his loving mother. 

She had been sick for several months and the bare sight of her pale complexion filled his eyes with tears. He loved his mother more than he had ever loved anyone and knowing that death would soon reach her, he left, blaming his father for everything. 

He didn't get to see his mother alive again, nor his father for that matter. The bastard that had been responsible for his birth had breathed longer than his dear mother and the thought of that, boiled his blood with hate. 

By the time Severus Snape had inherited Snape's Manor, a young sorcerer was slowly gaining power. His friend from Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, was a faithful servant of Lord Voldemort and so, murdering and torturing those who were innocent brought peace to his soul, somehow. He did not do it for the money; he owned plenty. He did not do it for the power; he needed none. He did it for the pleasure and even though he regretted spilling the blood of those who were guiltless, nothing could be done to change the past. The Dark Mark may not be visible, but the heavy cross he carried on his back was evident enough to the keen eye. 

And it was only a matter of time before Hermione would discover the dark within him, if they continued with the kind of behaviour that had plastered a smile on his wife's face the night before. 

Why did he care? Because he had feelings for her, sentiments that might be improper to label as "love", but sure enough a connection between the both of them had been created even if it was only based on sexual attraction. 

He was staring down at the tree under which he used to sit seeking shade in the summer, when his wife yawned widely, obviously not entirely knowing where she was. 

"Good morning, my Dear," he coldly said from the window, not daring to look her in the face. 

"Good morning, professor," She said as icily, looking straight in his direction challenging him to look at her. She might have been half asleep but all the same she knew how to handle this situation. She had been through this before and she was now completely aware of the power she possessed over him. 

"Yes, Miss Granger, I was wondering if you would give me the honour of your company for breakfast," he politely asked, searching for an old robe inside a wooden drawer, avoiding eye contact with her. 

"Of course, Severus," she said, smiling widely and standing up from the four-poster bed. She walked to where he was and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, "I hope you don't mind me calling you Severus after the names you called me yesterday," she said grinning; she was enjoying the look of fright that had taken over his face. What was she playing at? Who had kidnapped the Miss Granger he used to shout at in Potion's classes, the girl that had blushed when he had first kissed her? But as he looked into her brown eyes, he became curious as to how she would react if he touched her as he had done the night before. 

He looked down at her and placing a hand on her most intimate spot, he caressed the softness of her shaved skin. She shivered, not because it was cold but because she was scared. 

"Hermione," He whispered into her ear with his mainly voice, "I am hungry. A nice breakfast would suit us both, wouldn't you agree?" he asked; the degree of politeness of the question had completely aroused her. He felt her sticky juices on his fingers and thus, he decided to withdraw his hand from that place that felt so silky and so spongy and made life a lot simpler than it really was. 

"Of course," she said, regaining composure. 

"I will meet your downstairs, Hermione," he formally said, but the bare use of her name made the sentence a lot less ceremonial. 

And with that, he was gone. 

---*---*---

Thirty minutes after that, she entered the dinning room looking dashing in pink. She wasn't very fond of pink but Dumbledore's wedding present was nice enough for her to wear. 

He stood up from the chair he had been waiting on her in and stretching his left arm as far as it got, he took her hand in his. He escorted her to her place where a porcelain plate was resting, surrounded by two forks and two knifes on each side. One glass filled with pumpkin juice had been positioned next to a steamy cup of black coffee, which he had previously poured for her. A smaller plate, however, was located far away from the central plate with a piece of homemade bread on it. 

"I hope you find everything to your liking," he said, while clapping his hands together three times. Immediately their plates filled with the most marvellous food Hermione had ever tasted. 

"Of course," she said, ignoring him. The food was fantastic enough for her not to pay attention to anything else. He smiled at this, in spite of himself. 

Once they were finished, he decided to ask the question he had been meaning to ask her since she had disturbed his thoughts that very morning. 

"Miss Granger, dear Hermione, would you mind joining me for a stroll through the fields?" he asked, stretching his arm once again in order for her to grab him. She liked being near him; she liked the scent that always seemed to follow him. 

"Yes, Severus," she said, placing her head on his shoulder. And with that, they left the dinning room that had witnessed their silent breakfast, for this was the time for them to talk. She needed to know certain things about him, and with all the time they both had on their hands the story would serve as some kind of entertainment as they were stuck in Snape's Manor for at least a couple of days more. 


	13. Chapter 13: Hand in hand

**Thanks for your reviews! I just want to state that I think SS/HG rocks, even though some people think otherwise… **

**So…well…here it is; chapter 13… enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: Hand in hand**

Everyone has a shadow. Everyone possesses a kind soul, and everyone possesses an evil soul. Human nature is all about contradictions; human nature is all about extremes. Several religions have tried to explain this type of opposition; what's more several authors in the past included in their masterpieces ingredients of love and hate as something common found in both men and women. 

Everyone has a shadow. Yes. And Severus Snape, my friends, is no exception. 

He was holding his wife's hand sweetly, trying to gain what little courage he knew he possessed. But the silence surrounding the both of them was so serene, yet incredibly uncomfortable that he needed to say something in order for the silence to not take over their entire conversation, because the intimacy that it provides is almost intolerable for those with intimacy problems. And so something needed to be said. And he, being the man he was, would speak his mind first. 

"Miss…Hermione," he said with a voice he ignored he had, "how do you feel about our marriage?" he asked while walking towards a pine tree that was located near a small cottage. 

Severus' throat dried while waiting for an answer. He had never cared much about others; he knew since his mother's death that he was alone. In fact he enjoyed being alone; he knew that possibly no one could understand him to the full extend of the word. People like him, in other words, intellectuals had no business socializing. He was better off; he'd rather read books on a winter afternoon while warming himself near a fire and drinking a hot steamy cup of ginger and mint tea than having a meaningless conversation with a woman as brainless as the mice he used in his Potion's experiments. He was an Englishmen; there were no doubts there. He was as cold as ice and he refused to show his feelings outside the bedroom. It was dangerous; it was dangerous indeed. 

He had never loved a woman with the exception of his dear mother. And the feelings Miss Granger was slowly sculpting on his heart were something he had never experienced before. And he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

"Well, Severus," she said, a naughty smile on her face, "I like being married so far. I am fond of reading but I must confess that I have read no book about the marvellous feelings you make me experience under the covers." 

"Miss Granger, you should know that making love and having sex are two different things," he tried to explain, but she interrupted him when she pressed her thumb on his lips. 

"I know, Severus. I know," she sincerely said. Because even though she knew this was all a game for him- a game she was going to play as well- she couldn't resist hearing it from him in the direct way he knew he could speak. 

Why? Because no woman can manage to forget the man who took her virginity away, because no woman can manage to deny the feelings that maturing creates in the inexperienced. 

She had feelings for him. And she was also dealing with the contradiction of loving someone who hated her, who despised her bare presence. Little did Hermione know that his heart was filled with the same feelings. If only they could speak about their stronger desire! 

"And how do you feel about this marriage?" she asked. 

"I feel that I have ruined your life," he sincerely answered, not knowing exactly why he had said that. 

"Why?" she asked, looking into the horizon. She dare not look him straight in the eyes. 

"I have ripped you; I have destroyed your innocence and moreover you will never know what is to be touched by a man you care for. I have ruined your life, Miss Granger. I do hope that someday you may forgive me," he said, taking her jaw in his hands and trying, unsuccessfully, to make her look at him. 

"I disagree," she shortly confessed, while standing up from the grass and walking towards the castle again. He quickly stood up, and running frantically, he managed to hold her left arm. She stopped moving; but she couldn't face him after what she had said. 

"Why do you disagree, Hermione?" he whispered into her ear while his hands traveled to her hips. She did not answer, "I asked you why do you disagree?" But when she refused to answer again, he held her hips even tighter and with a quick move of his hand, she turned around with her hands resting on his chest. She could feel the accelerated heartbeats and then she understood that she was safe; that he wasn't playing with her, that she was his wife and he was her husband and that nothing could be done to change that. 

"I disagree because you are my husband. And you owned the right to make me yours. I will always consider myself lucky to have lost my virtue to such a wonderful lover and furthermore I am sure that our marriage though fake as it may be, will result in great things for the both of us," she concluded. This time she wasn't looking away; she was fully concentrating on his features. His nose was large and hooked, his hair looked oily, his skin was extremely pale and his teeth looked sallow under the sun but sure enough he was handsome. She could not explain what feature of his face she liked the most, but something about his expressions depicted sensibility and intelligence. She liked him. She liked him a lot. 

In a way, they were similar and when twin souls find each other nothing can be done to prevent them from uniting. That is, except for them. Their hearts may be burning with passion and love, but their rational selves will never believe that such a wonderful thing can happen to them. 

"I see," he said after a couple of minutes of contemplating her freckles, "May I kiss you?" he politely asked, while holding her jaw with both his hands. She wasn't going anywhere. 

"Yes, yes you may," she answered, trying hard not to cry or to smile, for that matter. 

Because when their lips collided and their tongues gathered on a pleasant hug, nothing in the world mattered, for they have found love; the most amazing feeling; the most affable contradiction. 

And with that beautiful kiss, they found their way towards the castle, her hand in his, of course. 


	14. Chapter 14: Love is in the air

**Chapter 14: Love is in the air**

Life is all about pain; nobody will ever buy a book based on happiness. Is sadness what makes life interesting; is it the contradictions that make books so bloody brilliant? Furthermore the aching feelings that only love provides are the only emotions in the world that can manage to educate us. And in a world where materialism is tattooed on our skin, that is saying something. 

They walked towards the castle for about thirty minutes; the courtyard was large indeed and it took them quite a while to reach the enormous oak doors of Snape's Manor. That troubled neither Severus nor Hermione; they were enjoying a beautiful stroll on a land that was of their property, on a honeymoon they had earned by right the day they had agreed on getting married. It mattered not if their hands were wet because of the heat their bodies radiated; they were together, they were in love and even though they were sure that the joy they were feeling was not going to last, they fancied each other's company more than anything in the world. 

And from that moment they knew that life without the other would be hell. Were they blinded by the passion that burned their souls? Perhaps; but that was no sin. 

They were still hand in hand when their feet met the stone floor of the reception hall, next to which the stairs were situated. 

The weather outside had been lovely all day, but now the grey clouds that had watched the romantic scene our lovers had shared were about to shake hands with Snape's Manor, and thus a terrible storm was to take place. 

"Hermione," he whispered into her ear, as if nothing else mattered, as if time had frozen, "may I walk you to your room?" he asked; his intentions as clear as water for it was only midday. 

"Yes," she clearly answered with her eyes closed, as he was now breathing heavily next to her ear, murmuring words I only dare think. How could she refuse such an amazing proposition even if her knees were trembling? Yes, she was nervous. How could she not be if the game was over? This was the real thing and real emotions were blossoming in her heart. This was not a game indeed. 

Was he the black master he had alleged to be the day before? Would he invite himself into her room when they reached the door? 

They paced up the steps covered in red velvet, thinking about what was to come. When they stepped on the first landing, Hermione knew that all her questions were seconds from being dissipated. And even though her insides were upside down something in her heart told her that his actions would be of her liking. 

They patiently walked through the narrow corridor that led to her personal chamber, Hermione leading the way. The hem of Snape's robes was softly caressing her calf and she was trying to remember hard why that situation sounded too bloody familiar. 

It took them more than five minutes to travel all the way through her door- a journey of only nine meters- but finally they achieved their goal; they were standing at the very gate of paradise. 

"Well…" she hesitantly tried to say, avoiding any kind of giggle. She was a schoolgirl after all, even though she was Mrs. Snape now. 

He smiled at her doubtfulness; "She is as innocent as an angel," he thought to himself while rubbing his chin fondly.

A man on his late thirties is not usually the one walking a teenage girl to her room but, he kept reminding himself, their relationship was not a normal one. They were married and he was standing in front of a woman, who would be forever his; who would eternally be his wife. And that made her even more attractive and even more innocent. 

The whole situation made him feel like a corruptor; a bloody rapist. That was all he was, after all, that was all he had ever been. 

"Miss Granger, I…" he was about to speak his mind about the whole thing, about why he thought their relationship had no future, about why he thought they ought not to stay together, when she interrupted him with the one thing that would managed to change his mind; an astounding kiss. 

And so she kissed him with her lips wide open and her heart wide open. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before, like she had never opened up before. She took the lead when her hands travelled all the way towards his hands and with one quick move she deposited them on her breasts, using his hands to massage her nipples. 

"You are not a rapist," she said between breaths, as if she would have been able to read his previous thoughts. 

And with those very words, he removed one hand from her chest and turning the doorknob to the right, he opened the doors that lead to her personal area at Snape's Manor. 

They danced all the way towards the bed even though no music could be heard. The raindrops and the heavy breathing were the only noise that could be heard. 

They were still kissing when Hermione's head hit the wooden headboard. It hurt, yes. But what he was doing between her legs made everything worthwhile, even the pain in her head. He had already unbuttoned her robes, which lay now motionless on the floor and with quick movements he had managed to access Hermione's most intimate place. But make no mistake; Severus was no stranger there. 

He licked her rosy flesh and devoured her juices, which tasted even sweeter now than it had before. She moaned with pleasure; she was completely wet and near climaxing but when Severus thrust his fingers into her soaked cavity, nothing could be done to prevent her from screaming. And it had only taken him minutes, can you imagine the possibilities? 

It was her turn to please him; it was her turn to make him climax. She wanted to; she wanted to do it so much. But he couldn't do that to her; he had done it in the past, sure, but she was his wife now and it was not the time to corrupt her sweet mouth with his own sperm. 

He took her jaw on his hands and with a sweet kiss he pushed his member inside and as he did so a little scream escaped from her mouth. 

His strokes were gentle at first; he even took to the time to caress her breasts, lubricating her nipples with his saliva. But when he first heard her moans, when her breathing accelerated to a degree unknown to him, nothing could be done to prevent him from coming. He sped up his movements, thrusting even deeper and it only took Hermione minutes to experience her second orgasm of the day. Severus came shortly next, inside of her as he usually did. 

Hermione felt that warm feeling within her that always managed to relax her and resting her head on his hairy chest, she yawned loudly and felt asleep. 

But Severus did not. When he was completely sure that Hermione would not wake, he got up from her bed and walked towards the green sofa where he had shaved her curls. He was naked so he put on his black robes, but refused to button them. 

He had fought the darkness within him; he had thought it… the dark master had not raped that sweet child that was Hermione Granger. That could only mean love. The question remained still on Severus head, "Would she love me back?" 

It was strange for him to speak those words; he had never cared for another person's opinion. He was in her hands, however, and his destiny rested entirely on her feelings. 

He was worried indeed. 

Little did Severus know that all his doubts were soon to be dissipated by Hermione Granger herself and that love would prevail, even if books based on happiness make no money. 


	15. Chapter 15: Hermione speaks of love

**Hey… well… thanks for your great reviews! I appreciate your support quite a lot. **

**…I do hope you like this chapter… so.. well… here it is; chapter 15… enjoy..! **

**Chapter 15: Hermione speaks of love. **

Severus lay frozen on the green sofa that had witnessed the passion between the two lovers; he had a headache. He had been sitting on that same place for seven hours now, while watching his sweet child sleep. He wasn't even blinking; he was just staring down at her. 

Hermione was sleeping gently on her bed, occasionally snoring like the angel she was. Completely naked under the covers, she could arouse different feelings in Snape's chest, his old, dark chest. 

Severus Snape had never been much of a gentleman, or at least, an "Oscar Wilde type of gentleman", with great principles as well as great manners. He had never cared much for anyone and no one but his mother- or perhaps, Dumbledore- had cared for him. 

This young lady had arrived a long time ago to his life and if it hadn't been for a stupid mistake, he may have never found love, for he loved her more than he had ever loved any living soul. That, however, was quite easy, considering that he had never loved any woman- romantically, I mean. He had made love to them, mostly; he had even raped a few but he had never loved them. He hadn't even been close. 

Don't get me wrong. We stand in front of a man- a dark man- that enjoyed every minute of the experience of penetrating those little meaningless bodies but he often got bored after climaxing, the atmosphere for him turned dull indeed and it was then when he felt the urge to kill them, to rip them, to destroy them. 

That was the sinister man that he was; it was useless for him to deny his nature. 

Everyone possesses a kind soul, everyone possesses an evil soul and thus his heart was filled with nothing but contradictions. Aren't all men filled with these kind of emotions? He could be evil- and no doubts, he was- but he could also be the kind gentleman that most wizards could only pretend to be. 

Could he live to Miss Granger's standards? Could he fight the darkness within him? He had felt it only seven hours ago; he had wanted to wrap her neck with both his hands and push his thumbs on her throat in order to prevent her from breathing; to murder her. But he had won the battle against his Mr. Hyde and the innocent Dr. Jekyll sat now on the green sofa that reminded him of her. 

Is it so that a man can never get rid of the evil that resides inside of him? One can fight it. Yes, but never destroy it, for it is a force that is as natural to him as love. 

Love and hate are two powerful feelings indeed; one can refuse to admit so, but in the end every human action concludes with them. If this theory is correct- and mark my words, it is- did Miss Granger hold within herself an evil side, unknown to Severus? 

He, as I said, remained still and stiff in that exact same position, in that exact same place, with those exact same expressions on his face. He looked worried, he looked sad. Little did he know that it would be Hermione herself to dissipate all his doubts regarding their marriage. 

Ten minutes had passed since the local muggle church's clock had turned seven O' clock. His stomach was empty and his eyes were red but neither sensation bothered Severus in the least. It was the love he had for Miss Granger that made him sick. 

He loved her and that is a wonderful emotion! Severus wanted to shout his love to the world! He wanted to hug her tightly and kiss her hand at Breakfast in front of everybody, especially under Fudge's nose who would look at the both of them with envy on his little round eyes. Jealous of him because he had her; because it was legal for him to have her despite his attempts to make his life miserable. 

The question remained still, even though almost half a day had passed already: did she want him as well? 

"Oh, Severus…love!" Hermione shouted with her eyes tightly shut; she was dreaming, of course. He dare not wake her; she appeared to be enjoying her dream quite well. He could see it on her face; an enormous grin was plastered on her face. 

He remained stiff and still, unable to decide what to do next. He felt proud somehow, because he was able to make her moan even subconsciously. His influence on her must have been great for her to do that. 

"Severus… professor…oh!" she shouted with passion. She was grinning widely and judging the smile on Snape's face his ego was slowly growing to a degree unknown to human kind. But suddenly, her happy face disappeared. She wore a different _expression now; she was worried about something. He could tell by the look on her face, "I…I…I, I love you," was all she said and then, as if it would have meant the world for her, her expressions relaxed and she continued snoring gently with a smile on her young face. The storm was over for her. 

For him, on the other hand, the torment was just starting. 

Was it convenient for him to wake her now? He was so bloody happy! His heart was filed with joy! She loved him! Even if it had only been a dream, even if it had only been a reflection of her physical desire for him…who cared? She loved him! And a small part of her had acknowledged it only seconds ago. Life couldn't have been sweeter for him! 

Was it time for him to confront his feelings? To declare his love for her? 

And then he remembered- while listening to the raindrops crush on the castle's ceiling- that as a child there was only one place that would allow such reflection; his father's library. 

And so, he stood up and buttoning his robes he walked all the way towards the door and closing it gently he directed himself to the library to think. Little did he know that Hermione had woken up just then, with a feeling of complete joy on her heart; as fulfilled as she had never felt in her life. 

"Where is he going?" she thought, while covering herself with the black sheets. Once she was sure no skin could be seen, she opened the door only to find a path of tears that would lead her to the most amazing library she had ever seen. The only problem was that she would not be speaking about books… but about love. 


	16. Chapter 16: Love is all you need

**Well, my friends… I wish to thank you all for your awesome reviews. Thanks for your support. **

**What do you think about the story? In the next chapters important things will happen… so stick around; you will not regret it. **

**Anyhow… here it is; chapter 16… enjoy! **

**Chapter 16: Love is all you need**

He had walked all the way towards the library his father had cherished so much all his life. 

When you think of it, it is strange that Severus never thought of burning that library in his Death Eater's days. He could have easily done it in order to get even at the memory of his father, but somehow he did not. Perhaps because that library was the only thing they had in common or perhaps because he respected his mother too much to ruin a house she had loved so much. 

All the same, he was now facing more than three thousand books on the most diverse subjects. It was indeed one of the greatest libraries in Britain and Severus's heart filled with pride at the mere thought of it. 

He sat on his leather chair; a chair that had belonged to his father many years ago. Little did he know that Hermione was silently watching his movement from the doorframe, trying to catch a glimpse of her sobbing husband. 

"Why is he crying?,?" she thought to herself; her soul filled with pain. It was a different feeling from the one she had felt when she woke up, but somehow she knew they were connected. The pain in her heart had something to do with the love in her heart. 

And then she knew. She would give everything in the world to make him happy, to make him stop crying, even her life. 

"Why are you crying?" she finally asked; her voice echoed through the room. 

Severus couldn't have been more shocked to find her there. He knew he would wake up sooner or later but he never thought she would find a library he had never shown to her so quickly. 

"Did you follow me?" he defensively asked, clearing his tears away with his left hand. He was a man. And men don't cry. His father had told him so a thousand times as Severus used to cry every time his father shouted at his sick mother. 

"You never answered, why are you crying?" she firmly asked while walking to where he was. But the quickness, in which he managed to stand up, scared her; an abyss separated them now. 

"I am not crying, Miss Granger," he coldly replied, obviously upset at her. If it had been otherwise he would have called her "Hermione". 

"What happed with "Hermione", Severus?" she kindly asked, slowly walking to the corner on which he was standing, pretending to look at an old edition of "A tale of two cities", her mother's favourite muggle book. 

"I am sorry," was all he managed to pronounce. He hadn't notice, however, that Hermione stood only a metre away from him now and that it was too late for him to escape; he was trapped in the nets of love. 

"Why are you crying?" she once again enquired, with a tone of voice Severus had never heard. She seemed more mature; more a woman now than she had ever been. 

"I was not crying, Miss…Hermione," he said, biting his lower lip, "Could you please drop the subject? I am a little bit tired and furthermore I haven't had a decent meal since breakfast, would you be as kind as to join me for dinner?" he politely asked with a smile on his face despite his headache. As I said, Severus was a pretender… the best of all pretenders. 

But just when he thought that a nice warm supper was in order, Hermione proved him wrong. Their conversation wasn't over. 

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a vast quantity of books? We could have spent a lot of time here," she said catching a glimpse of the full shelves. Her eyes were bigger than usual and she looked impressed. 

"It didn't occur to me that you would be interested in these books," he lied. He'd rather die than tell her he hadn't thought of books at all over the past few days. He had been thinking of her only… of his beautiful wife. 

"You don't know me at all then," she muttered. She was so incredibly fascinated by the number of volumes he possessed that he dare not speak a word, he didn't want to interrupt her, "I had the funniest dream today," she started to say, but he suddenly interrupted her, knowing for sure what would come next. 

"Hermione let me show this fantastic book my father bought before he died. It's a wonderful edition of "The best 100 potions of the XX Century"," he said quickly, searching for the book through the shelves. 

"Oh, really?" she shouted, her eyes shinning with happiness. He loved those sparkling eyes of her. 

"Of course, why would I lie?" he whispered into her ear. He then, immediately, walked the other way refusing to grin. He was a man of almost forty years old but when he was around her he couldn't avoid acting like a child. 

She seemed to be enchanted by one book, however, and refused to pay him any kind of attention. After a couple of minutes of patiently waiting for her to say something he said from another corner: 

"What are you reading so carefully?"

"A book I found incredibly mesmerizing, of course," she said, not taking her eyes off the book. 

"May I enquire about the nature of said book?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. What could she possibly find so fascinating?

"Yes, you may," she said, almost giggling, "the book I am holding is called "Lady Chatterley's lover". I am sure you must have heard of it," she said, turning around in order to face him. Even though she was 20 feet away from him, his panic could be sensed. She could smell his fear like a dog.

"I am familiar with D.H Lawrence. That particular copy belonged to my mother, actually," he said, as pale as a ghost. 

"This story is about love," she whispered walking slowly to where he was. She would feel his apprehension; she was enjoying the experience of having total control over his soul. 

"Certainly." alleged Severus. 

"Are you familiar with love, Severus?" she whispered, her lips only inches from his, as she was on her toes, "Have you ever declared your love to someone?" she asked, looking straight into his beady black eyes.

"No," he sincerely answered.

"I dreamt of you today," she whispered into his ear, brushing it with her tongue, "I dreamt of you making love to me. You looked so incredibly handsome, you smelled so amazingly good and you acted so astoundingly romantic that I wept as I climaxed," she confessed, her lips on that exact same place near his ear. 

"We should go to dinner now," he proposed, but she pushed him to the shelves with all her might. She had something to say and he was going to listen.

"You told me you loved me, Severus… and I told you I loved you too. Such a remarkable feeling filled my chest that I thought I should tell you now that every time I see your face and every time I smell you perfume I am invaded with this extraordinary feeling I call love. Do you feel the same?" she asked, her lips kissing his neck softly. 

But Severus did not answer. He had heard his wife telling him that she loved him and that was enough for him to become speechless. 

"I do, Miss Granger," he whispered, while tightly embracing her with both his arms, "but I dared not speak it out loud. You make me so happy, Hermione, dear," he said sweetly. 

"I love you, Severus," she shouted for everyone to hear. Even the house elves cooking in the kitchen heard her. 

"I love you too, darling," he confessed. 

And with that, he kissed her because kissing the one that owns your heart entirely is the best thing one can do. Love was all he needed indeed and she had given him just that. She had scared his darkness for the night and that, my friends, was enough for him to be thankful. 

Oh, to be young and in love!


	17. Chapter 17: Facing the world

**Hey! Sorry for the delay; even though I wrote this chapter a long time ago I haven't been myself lately and I neglected my duties as an author. So…well…sorry… and thanks for your amazing reviews and incredible support! **

**And… Chapter 18 will be dedicated to reviewer 100, so… Review! **

**Well…here it is; chapter 17… enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: Facing the world. **

The storm has passed, the night had passed and their little honeymoon was soon to be over, sooner than what they have expected. 

It was time for them to face the world, a world that had changed a lot since the last time they had been there. It was time to face the consequences of their actions, of their love. 

"Good morning, sunshine," Hermione said. She was standing near the huge window pane of Severus's room with a cup of mint and ginger tea- his personal favourite- obviously brought upstairs by the obedient house- elves, much to Hermione's displeasure. She wasn't complaining, though. Greater things were on her mind, for the moment. Things that troubled her; that worried them. 

"Good morning, dear," he said, half asleep. I know that Britons speak like that all the time but something about the word "dear" made Hermione think of the XIX Century; of red roses, of big fancy dresses, of beautiful hats and of curly hair. 

"Today is the D day," she melancholically said, looking through the window gloomily and into the beautiful green fields that had witnessed their newborn love. It was time for them to wave goodbye this amazing paradise that had served them as a bubble from the rest of the world. 

"Are you excited?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his right hand; his naked torso was now uncovered by the black sheets and the fact was quite noticeable for Hermione. 

"Excited, nervous, sick…" she said obviously joking. Reality was, however, that she was the edge of tears. What if things were different back at Hogwarts? What if he treated her like the meaningless student she used to be? And above all that, the pressure of being married to Hogwarts' most feared professor was breaking Hermione's back, "Are you excited?" she dared ask, sitting on his lap. 

"As a matter of fact I am," he said, hugging his wife tightly around the waist. But that was all he said. A fact that didn't quite relaxed Hermione, but on the contrary… increased her nervousness. 

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, while putting her arms around his neck, attempting to hug him. 

"I love you too, dear," he sincerely answered with all the love he had in his heart. 

Little did they know what their love would soon be proved strong, for a storm was growing near; it was coming slowly but surely, and things would never be the same. 

----*----*----

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts when they arrived that night, hand in hand of course. Hermione's fears were still there, stronger than ever when part of the staff greeted them at the Entrance. 

"Hello, Hermione, dear," Minerva McGonagall said, a wise smile plastered on her face, "Severus." 

"Good evening, professor," Hermione answered, "Good evening everyone," she cordially said to Professor Trelawney, Professor Hagrid, Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore, with a polite grin on her face. 

"Good evening, Hermione," Dumbledore said, kissing her hand graciously, he then stood straight and shook hands with his Potion's Master, "Severus, old boy, how do you do? I see that your honeymoon," he said, winking, "did you both some good." 

"Certainly, Headmaster," Severus said nodding, while letting Hermione's hand free, "Why are you all waiting us here in the Entrance Hall when we could easily be having his conversation in the warmth of the Great Hall?" Severus asked, rubbing his hands together trying to make them realize how cold it really was. 

"Severus, I am afraid that things have changed a bit since your departure," Professor McGonagall said with her lips so tightly shut that her mouth was a bare line on her face.

"What's wrong, Headmaster?" Severus urgently asked, worried to the core of his being. 

"Nothing for us to worry to much," Dumbledore said, trying to calm his very stressed staff down, "I am sure that you know that your union with Miss Granger came as a shock to most of us," Dumbledore confessed, winking again for only the couple to notice, "but the student body did not quite take the news as calmly as expected. Many owls arrived requesting information about the nature of your marriage and also requesting your resignation, Severus," Dumbledore said, looking straight into Severus's eyes. 

"Oh, of course, Headmaster. I understand. I will owl my resignation first thing tomorrow morning as my presence here is no longer needed," he formally said, frowning at everybody. 

"Why would you want to do that, my child?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the couple through his half moon spectacles, "I am not planning on sacking anybody for now. However, one of the parents has come here requesting some evidence of the legality of your marriage. Have you any idea who this person might be?" Dumbledore asked him. 

"Lucius," Severus whispered. 

"Mr. Malfoy has come to Hogwarts in behalf of many of the parents and of course, the school counseling. He is here to stay, Severus," he sentenced. 

No one dared speak a word. No one, that is, except from Professor McGonagall who looked as tense as a person can possibly be. She said what everyone there was thinking: 

"You know that your marriage with Miss Granger is vital for the Order now, don't you?" 

"I am aware of the fact," was all he said, his nose up in the air.

"Even though Voldemort is gone many of his supporters are still free. Lucius Malfoy trusts you, somehow and we are a hundred percent sure that the remaining Death Eaters are up to something. Is up to you to find out about it," Minerva said, her eyes so widely opened that they looked like two golf balls. 

Severus remained silent. His brain was like a sponge, absorbing as much information as he could for the moment because soon enough he would have to face his beloved friend, Lucius Malfoy, a person he hated as much as his father. 

Hermione, all that time, dared not speak her mind. She was afraid, terribly afraid. 

"Shall we go to our chambers, dear?" Severus coldly said, in Hermione's direction. His tone of voice was so icy that Hermione's eyes filled with tears of frustration. Why did things have to change? 

"Of course," she said between tears. 

"Good night, love birds," Professor Trelawney shouted, waving her left hand in their direction. But neither of them saw her, for their complete attention was now devoted to Lucius Malfoy and how they were going to act in front of him. 

But soon enough their questions were answered when the blond haired man, father of Draco Malfoy appeared like a ghost from one of the corridors of Hogwarts. 

"Good evening, Severus… what a pleasure to see you," he sarcastically said, smirking at him, "and what do we have here? A little Mudblood?" he whispered into Hermione's ear, immediately making her sick, "You sank so low, Severus. Would you care to explain?" he asked, facing Severus now. 

"I hardly consider this the time or the place to discuss topics of such delicate nature. Meet me at my chambers at midnight for brandy," he said, shaking hands with a man he despised more than anything. 

"I will see you there," he said, and then turning to where Hermione was he added, "And I certainly will see you there?" 

And with that he was gone, leaving both Hermione and Severus trembling like mad. Hermione was shaking because she was afraid, but Severus was shaking because he was angry. How dared he call his wife a "Mudblood"? He needed to control himself; there were many things at risk now. 

And there was certainly no room for romance now. Or so he thought. 


	18. Chapter 18: Brandy with the enemy

**Was it Boswell who said: "Sherry is for boys, port is for men but he who aspires to be a hero must drink brandy?" … take that into consideration because it is important for the story. **

**Now… let's talk business. I must apologize for the delay; I haven't been myself lately. I have lots of things to do as my summer break is only three weeks away and finals are destroying my spirit, to say the least. **

**I promise I will try to write more… I've written till chapter 22 so far so… stay tune. **

**Anyhow.**** Chapter 18 is dedicated to Spaz141, my reviewer 100 at ff.net (of course). To the rest, thanks for your amazing support. I love you!**

**So…well… here it is… chapter 18… enjoy. **

**Chapter 18: Brandy with the enemy**

Hermione was utterly upset and extremely angry. She was also kind of confused about her husband attitude. Why hadn't he told Lucius to shut up? Why had he treated her in such a cold matter in front of everybody? Why wasn't he talking to her now, explaining, if they were alone? 

Severus was not thinking of Hermione, or at least not in the way he had thought of her up to that moment. He knew for a fact that the day would come when his services as a spy would be needed again, but he never thought that day would be that soon. He hadn't even considered yet the fact of him being a married man; Hermione's life was in danger too! What had he done? He shouldn't have confessed his love, now she was in trouble. 

Or at least, she was in as much trouble as he was. 

"Listen, Miss Granger," he said as cold as he could, trying to avoid the little voice in his head telling him that his was not a good idea at all, "listen, Miss Granger," he once again said, louder this time as he wanted to gain her attention. She looked mad but it was probably for the best as he kept reminding himself, "We need to think a plan fast; we need to make him believe we are either insanely in love or so evilly attracted to the other that the only way Dumbledore allowed our carnal union was through getting married," he explained, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. He had a headache. 

She said nothing, though. She remained stiff and still in her armchair, her nose up in the air. 

"Miss Granger!," he shouted, "This is not a game! Both our lives are on the line! Many lives are on the line, as a matter of fact, would you mind if we focus for a second?," he shouted even louder. 

That, my friends, was the drop that overflowed Hermione's glass. She had had enough. 

"How dare you tell me that his is not a game when I know for certain that you have been playing with me since the very first day of our marriage? You may think I am a stupid child, sir, but I am not and I refuse to stay in this room one more second! How could I've been so foolish! You know nothing about love! You are unable to love!," she cried, breaking his heart into little pieces. He had broken hers, so they were now even. 

"Fine, Miss Granger," was all he said, trying hard not to break into tears like a little boy. He was a man, now. And men don't cry, "Our plan, however, requires your presence and thus I beg you to stay," he weakly asked. 

"Yes, of course," she answered, "the plan you mentioned earlier, the one where we are only physically attracted to the other sounds believable enough as it is close to reality. The only thing we truly shared was sex," she said with hate in her eyes. 

"Excellent, Miss Granger," he said while pouring some of his finest brandy into his special Slytherin Glass, "Do you fancy something to drink? Pumpkin juice, perhaps?," he suggested. 

"Stop treating me like a child," she firmly said with her arms crossed across her chest. 

"Would you like a glass of brandy, then?," he politely asked, hanging the Slytherin glass to her. 

"I would rather die than touch that horrible, horrible motto," she exclaimed with a look of disgust in her face. She had touched a nerve. Severus Snape was the Head of Slytherin House and thus he cherished the colours of green and silver quite a lot. 

"As you like it," he said, biting his lower lip. He would have liked to say much more, but it wasn't convenient for the clock had just turned midnight and Lucius Malfoy's was soon to arrive. 

And sure enough, seconds after his last statement, someone knocked at Severus's door. When Severus opened the door, however, he was surprise to see Draco Malfoy there too, in his Slytherin Pyjama's

"Good evening, again, Severus," Lucius said with his characteristic evil grin, "I do hope you don't mind me bringing Draco along. He couldn't sleep, I'm afraid," he almost whispered, but then again, that was his usual tone of voice. 

Severus said nothing; he just handed Lucius the glass of brandy he had poured for himself and walked straight to where he kept the alcohol to pour some more. But even from where he was standing the voice of Lucius Malfoy could be heard. 

"Look who is here, Draco. Hermione Granger, or should I say, Hermione Snape?," he cynically asked, waiting for some king of reaction from one of them. But he stood in front of two of the best pretenders the world had ever seen and so they didn't even blink at his statement. 

"Certainly," she said, nodding. 

"I will leave you two kids to play. Severus and I have business to discuss," he said, taking Hermione's jaw on his left hand, "how a nice girl such as yourself, married Severus?," he asked, but he wasn't looking for an answered from Hermione. He couldn't care less about her opinion. He was seeking answers from Snape, his loyal friend. 

"She is neither sweet nor innocent, Lucius," Severus said with a glass of brandy in his hand, "Miss Granger and I have an alliance. How can I say this? How shall I put this?," he said rubbing his chin. 

"Let me explain, dear," she interrupted him, walking to where he was and placing a passionate kiss on his lips, "I have been attracted to Severus since my 5th year at Hogwarts. Since then we have been engaged in a physical relationship until the day Cornelius Fudge popped unexpectedly into Severus's chambers where we were making love and thus we were obliged by the Ministry to get married," She explained while removing the brandy from her husband's hand and drinking the contents at once. 

"You penetrated this mudblood?," Draco Malfoy asked, almost laughing at Snape who looked like he wanted to kill the child. 

"Come on, Draco. Play fair. Miss Granger here is a beautiful young women and Severus has always been attracted to beautiful women," Lucius said, caressing Hermione's chest with only one finger. She wanted to vomit, but she was a pretender and for the sake of the order she was planning on going as far as it took to deceive them. 

"You kids should play over there. As I said, Severus and I have business," Lucius said, grabbing Hermione's hand and placing it on his son's. Severus just stared at his wife, unable to say a thing as it would be too risky. 

"Very well, Severus, very well. I see that Miss Granger has turned out to be smarter than I thought; she joined the better side. It's a pity the Dark Lord is not here to see how many of Potter's friends betray him," he said pacing through the room. Meanwhile in the other room, the moans of Hermione Granger could be easily distinguished, "I see that Draco is having fun with your wife. I hope you don't mind," Lucius said, trying to obtain some kind of reaction on Severus's behalf. 

 "Of course not," was all Severus managed to say. He was at the edge of madness; he wanted to kill both Lucius and Draco for touching his wife, the only thing pure he possessed. 

"Perfect, Severus, because I am here for a reason. I had wanted to speak with you for a long time and this little wedding of yours has been the perfect excuse. We need to destroy Dumbledore, Severus, and we need to do it fast if we want to inherit the power of our lord," he explained. 

"What do you suggest?," he asked, trying to avoid the shouting next door. 

"We need to recluse as many Dark Eaters as we can. We even need the Dementors to join us if we want to take over the world. But first things first… we need as much information as we can get about Dumbledore's blessed Order and you will be the one helping us, as Dumbledore's right hand," he explained, only inches apart from Severus. 

"I hardly consider myself Dumbledore's right hand," was all he said, as his brain was too busy trying to listen to Hermione. 

"You know as well as I do that the old man trusts you with his life. And that is exactly what we need," Lucius explained. But just then, the moaning and the shouting stopped and minutes later, Draco and Hermione appeared next to the fire, untidily dressed, "I think we should go," Lucius said, "This meeting can arouse several suspicions. We will be in touch soon," Lucius explained, "Good night, love birds," was all he said and with one last glance at Severus he was gone, Draco following his lead. 

They were two again, and this time they both had a lot to explain. 


	19. Chapter 19: For the sake of the Order

**So…well…**** I know that you probably do not like my story as you used to but believe I do my best, or at least I try. Please don't be mean with the reviews… this is my Snape, this is my Hermione, this is my union… don't step in it. To the rest, thanks… I appreciate your support quite a lot. **

**So…**** I hope you do like it and please… I need feedback, what do you think of the story so far? … Are you liking it? **

**Well… here it is; chapter 19… enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: For the sake of the Order **

The room has never felt so cold. Their chests have never been so utterly bitter. An abyss separated them now; what had she done?

"Severus…" she tried to say, she tried to explain, but it was useless. His heart was now so filled with hate and misery that nothing could she could say would change that. 

"I beg you to shut up, Miss Granger," he suggested with his left hand on his chest; his expression only depicted pain. 

"What's the matter?" she asked; her clothes as untidy as she had ever worn them. 

"You stupid little girl. Nothing is the matter. Your little brain does not comprehend such delicate subjects. Now I know what you meant by "helping the Order"," he sarcastically said, slowly walking towards the fire. 

"Yes," was all she said. How could she tell him that she had agreed to go down on this only for the sake of the Order? Maybe because it was partly true; she had also done it because he had broken her heart. 

"The Order never requested the services of prostitutes, Miss Granger," he muttered looking melancholically into the fire, as if their happy honeymoon they had shared could be distinguished in the orange flames or the roaring fire. 

"The Order never requested the services of a hypocrite," she shot back. 

"You are wrong, Miss Granger. The Order has always needed the services of a sinner such as myself; someone whose soul is so dead not even the darkest of Dark Eaters can truly understand my nature," he almost whispered, "How could you have sunk so low?" he asked. But he wasn't looking for an answer. It was kind of a rhetorical question; something for which his mind kept looking for a rational explanation. Yet, his heart could not find it; yet his heart refused to accept it. 

What's more, Hermione was unable to find the way of telling him she hadn't been penetrated by Draco; that she was only his. 

"I did what I did for a reason," she started to explain, but he interrupted her; his soul filled with rage. 

"You shouldn't have sold your body to that scum!" he shouted, throwing his Slytherin Brandy glass to the flames, which reacted quite energetically to the alcohol. He stepped back for the fire not to burn his robes for his wife had reduced his soul to ashes only minutes ago. 

"I didn't," she simply said, slowly walking to where he was, "and if my own husband cannot trust my word, then I don't know who can," she alleged, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, slightly smirking, "I heard it myself, Lucius heard it too…bloody hell, Miss Granger! Even the Dark Lord heard you, wherever he is!" he shouted, walking to where she was and taking her arms- her slender arms- on his firm strong hands. 

"I…I…I…" she wanted to say, but he was shaking her so badly- as if he wanted to expel the demon that had taken over Hermione Granger- that she was unable to speak her mind, "I…I…" she tried to explain once again but even though he had stopped with his brusque movements, the hard surface she had created for no one to harm her, had melted under his touch. She hadn't realized that she craved his caress so much… but, unfortunately, she did. And when his hands first made contact with her skin, suddenly the solid core she had so perfectly shaped within, dissolved. 

"What?" he whispered into her ear, "did he rape you?" he asked, caressing her cheek. He longed for her skin as well; oh gods! How much he loved the shaved skin between her legs! He had sculpted a part of her according to his personal desires and now he missed those little brown curls of her emerging from her bare skin. 

"No," she answered between tears. 

"Then I cannot understand what in the name of Merlin obliged you to do something like that!" he said, removing his hands from her arms and thus leaving her completely unprotected. He didn't know that Hermione Granger had grown, in as little as five days, so dependant on him that she required his presence to feel safe. 

And so he left her completely alone in the darkest corner of the living room, trying hard not to feel guilty.

"Please, don't leave me," she begged almost in a whisper. She was sobbing uncontrollably now; he could tell by the tears that ran down her cheek and the soft sighs she made every time she breathed. But as much as he wanted to touch her, to caress her, to comfort her, to wipe her tears away with a handkerchief, as a real Englishman would do, his pride and his principles stood in the way. They were too heavy to ignore, even as he stood in front of the only woman he had ever loved. 

"I will be in my chambers. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to Floo the house- elves for help," he coldly said, daring not to look into her eyes. Those eyes that resembled so much Medusa's that he knew for a fact that he would turn to stone if he searched love in those brown spheres. 

And so he did not look back, but kept walking through the narrow corridor that led to his room. He left her laying there, in the middle of the stone floor; her tears were sculpting a path on her expressions that would soon be filled with much more than the salty water that were her tears. 

Little did he know that her love would soon be proven strong for good; nothing good comes from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. 


	20. Chapter 20: The mirror of the dark desir...

**Well, Guys… I do hope you are finding this fic to be quite interesting. I appreciate your support a lot and I wish to say: thanks to those who appreciate my work. What do you think of the story so far? Some things will be answered in later chapters so… stay tune. **

**Well… here it is; chapter 20… enjoy! **

**Chapter 20: The mirror of the dark desire **

"I love him, Gin," Hermione confessed her feelings for her Potion's Master and current husband to her best friend. 

"Of course you love him. Why would you have married him if you hadn't?" she asked with a big innocent grin on her freckly face. 

"No, Ginny. You don't understand. My feelings towards him have changed a lot since the last time we talked. Let's say I love him more now than I've ever loved anyone in my life, but we are going through a rough period in our marriage, do you understand?" she asked, trying to explain the situation to her red haired friend. 

"I don't want to discuss this with you, 'Mione. Don't get me wrong; I love you, but your choice in men is not particularly normal and furthermore Snape is my professor and I certainly cannot picture him in bed," she tried to say, but Hermione who looked puzzled at what Ginny was saying interrupted her. 

"Ginny, this is not like that at all. Things here in the castle are not as they used to be with Malfoy in between us," she said. Ginny looked surprised and shocked at this; Hermione couldn't quite figure why. 

"'Mione, Malfoy has gone. He is not here anymore; he gave a silly little speech today at breakfast, speaking highly of your marriage to Professor Snape and how you two were a couple with principles. Then, we all had breakfast while Malfoy kept chatting with your husband; they looked really amused at what they were saying. He, then, suddenly stood and without saying a word he left. One can say his mission here was over," she simply explained to her best friend who had missed breakfast that morning as she had decided to go directly to Professor Flitwick's classes. 

Hermione smiled. Yes. His job at Hogwarts was done indeed. He, sure enough, had spoken to her husband and they had made plans to destroy Dumbledore somehow. She knew little about it but if Lucius Malfoy were involved the scheme would be utterly predictable. 

"Are you going to be ok with Snape?" Ginny asked with a worried expression on her face; an expression that resembled Molly Weasley's a lot. 

"Yes, I think so," she lied. But she knew for a fact that now she was alone, for neither Ginny nor Harry and Ron were there to comfort her; no one was there for her to speak her mind about her marriage with Hogwarts most feared Potion's Master; no one was there to listen her moan about a fake marriage that had caused only pain. She had never felt more alone. Not even in her bachelor days in the library when she hunted for consolation in books. She was in love but she wasn't loved and she wondered if it was true that the more she loved him, the more he hated her… because he hated her. She knew he hated her for using her body as a weapon in a silent war against evil. 

After kissing Ginny goodnight, she departed towards her old chambers but when she reached them she understood that her Head-Girl badge was no longer on her chest and that the dungeons were now "home" at Hogwarts. She belonged next to Snape now, in his bed, but suddenly she remembered that the cold chambers of Severus Snape were not as warm as she thought they would be in her honeymoon days. 

But as she reached the narrow corridors that led to Severus chambers she heard her husband's voice. She quickly hid at the end of the corridor where she could easily hear him speak. Little did she know that what Severus had to say would arouse different feelings in her heart. 

"You fail to understand that I love her," he whispered to someone, to something, Hermione couldn't quite distinguish from where she was standing, "I really do love her," he added as if his previous words wouldn't have been clear enough. 

"Who does he love?" she kept asking to herself while still listening to his husband's manly voice; that manly voice that made her wet between her legs. But it took Hermione seconds to realize that the person, the thing, standing in front of him was not answering back. And he looked like he didn't care; he looked like he didn't care at all. In fact, the only thing bothering him was the bare presence of the person, of the object, that stood silent amidst the silence. 

"I love her, yes. That, however, has nothing to do with the fact that I also detest her," he added, resting his forehead on the person, on the object's surface. 

"He is speaking of me," she said to herself; her heart filled with pain. Of course he was speaking of her; who else could possibly arouse such contradictory feelings in his heart, if not Hermione Granger herself? 

The person or the thing standing in front of him never answered. In fact, that person- that object- was not making any noises at all. But Severus's rage grew stronger for the minute; she could tell because of the little vein on his neck that she used to kiss when making love; that vein was now accelerating pumping blood to his head, as if the oxygen would prevent him from destroying the object- the person- into pieces. 

"STOP! STOP!," he desperately shouted, grabbing his hair like a madman, "who brought you here? Who? Where you supposed to be discovered by her? THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! Destructio!" Snape shouted pointing with his wand towards the thing standing in front of him. And as soon as the green light touched the surface of the object that Hermione would soon discover was a mirror, the object blew into pieces, finally resting on the stone floor of the dungeon's corridors. 

Snape's body, Snape's hair was covered in glass and Hermione noticed that his cheek was also covered in blood because of the cuts the glass had produced on his hands. Little did Hermione know that a particularly big chunk had flown directly into his left calf and that his journey back to his chambers would indeed be a painful one. 

While she watched her husband painfully walk towards his room, she started thinking about the mirror he had destroyed. Could have been the mirror of Erised that Dumbledore had used during her fist year to protect the Philosopher Stone? 

But all her doubts were dissipated when she carefully and silently walked to where Snape had been standing only minutes ago and taking a piece of mirror on her hand, discovered what had driven her husband so bloody insane. 

It was her hanging from a thick theatre rope; her face covered in blood. 

But the image was so incredibly real that it scared Hermione and so with a loud scream she threw the piece of glass on the floor where smaller pieces of glass reflected dead Hermione's. 

"Miss Granger!" he shouted from the far end of the corridor, with his leg covered in blood because of the glass, "Please, walk with me. I am having trouble with my left leg," he asked, his hand stretched as much as he could. She was so shocked about what she had seen that she ran towards her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him.

They silently walked towards Severus' Chambers. She served him as a crutch, for his calf was so badly injured he could barely walk. But they felt extremely lucky; they were together. For when people face death they find love to be the only assertive antidote for pain.


	21. Chapter 21: The wound

**Well, my friends… here it is; chapter 21… enjoy! **

**Chapter 21: The wound**

Oscar Wilde once said that we are each our own devil and we make this world our own hell. Was he right? I am afraid he was; for this little couple we cherish so much had everything in their hands to be happy. The problem is that life, as well as love is rarely fair, but sure enough never easy. 

When they reached Severus's chambers, they sat at either side of the fire on their characteristic leather chairs, desperately trying to warm themselves from the cold the winter inflicted on their bodies. 

It took her only minutes to realize how badly injured her husband really was; he was bleeding almost uncontrollably. She could tell because his black pants had suddenly turned purple from the knee to his ankle and little drops of red blood were now resting motionless on the stone floor of his rooms. 

The scene was so shocking that Hermione took her time to get on her knees and face the wound that was barely covered by the black cloth of his trousers. 

"What have you done?" she asked while slowly caressing the purple spot in his knee where the chunk of glass had penetrated his skin. She took his calf in her hands and applied some pressure on the wound without ripping his trousers apart. 

It hurt. Oh, Gods! How much it hurt! Men like Severus are not used to demonstrating their feelings in front of a female, even if that female is your wife; the love of your life. Severus had never believed in love. He thought he was too cold to love. Now he knew how wrong he had been in believing that one can escape the devil that is cupid with his silver wings and harmless arrows. Harmless? Not at all. In fact, they are lethal. He sat there contemplating love in the flesh, a love that was so pure yet so monstrous. 

Finally, he got the courage to answer her question. 

"What I do with my life, Miss Granger, is none of your business. My private affairs should not concern you in the least," he simply said, resting his hand on a black leather pillow. He was holding the back of the pillow very hard, in pain. But make no mistake; even though he treated her coldly, he could not refuse her touch. For one thing because he knew how roughly injured he was and for the other because he loved her and her simple company was a delightful experience that brought nothing but joy to his life. The pain, however, was strong enough to make him dizzy, to make him shake from head to toe. 

"I was simply asking you what you had done; I was not enquiring about your reasons for doing such a stupid thing," she answered while ripping one part of his trousers from a single cut with a little knife he used to leave in a table by the fire. His wound was now exposed.

"Oh, my god," she managed to mutter at the mere glimpse of his abominable cut. 

It was awful. It was, by far, the most ugly thing she had ever seen. The piece of glass was stuck in his skin like a knife and a very sharp knife at that. A magical mirror had stabbed him. Hermione could tell by the dreadful bubbles that surrounded the deep cut. They were green and quite big… and the smell! That terrible smell! The prospect of touching it was not a happy one. 

When she slowly stretched her hand to touch the bubbles, Snape shouted in a way she had never heard. 

"Miss Granger! Do not touch it!" he commanded, taking her hand on his. 

And just there, for a moment, time stopped; time froze, for two individuals have touched as if nothing had changed, as if everything was peaceful in their worlds even though it wasn't; even though they knew death was waiting for them at the very end of the corridor. In fact, they had faced death only seconds ago and despite being just an image, they were sensitive… as sensitive as they could be. 

"Do not touch it," he once again said, his voice barely a whisper. Their gazes were locked and they could see their little faces in the other's eyes. The burning desire that had once burned their souls with passion was giving birth to a different kind of love, a love that found comfort in the presence of the other. They dared not act on it; there were too many things at risk. 

"Severus…" she whispered while caressing his palm with her thumb, "I wish to heal you," was all she said.

How could he possibly refuse if she asked in that innocent tone of her? How could he possibly refuse if her eyes were filled with tears because of his pain? How could he refuse to nod if he loved her so much? If she was everything to him?

And so he let go of her hand, knowing perfectly well that the moment for him to kiss her was gone. 

"It is probably for the best," he kept reminding himself while staring at his wife who was running about the room, searching frantically through his personal laboratories for a potion she knew he ought to possess. 

"EUREKA!" she shouted from the labs, holding a yellow bottle in her right hand. 

"Well done, Miss Granger," he said, clapping his hands mockingly, "don't you think that it would be proper for me to walk to the Hospital Wing?" he asked. 

"I thought you would find Poppy's questions as nosy as you found mine," was all she said while diluting the very solid potion with water. 

"Very well, Miss Granger. You do have a point there. But consider yourself warned: that potion you are holding is extremely strong and furthermore I advise you not to stay a minute longer than you should; I may act differently," he said.

"Differently? What do you mean?" she dared ask, while inspecting the potion quite carefully; making sure it was of the right colour and texture. 

"Never mind, Miss Granger. It is not safe for you to stay by my side when the potion makes contact with the injury. Is that clear?" he asked, as the professor he was. 

"Of course," was all she answered while, once again, kneeling in front of him with her dragon skin gloves on. 

She needed to know so many things; she needed to understand what he thought of her; how he felt about her. She needed to comprehend what his plans with Malfoy were and furthermore, she needed to know why he had rejected her when reaching the castle if he had told her he loved her. 

But she didn't open her mouth. She applied the potion on the cut, and when the potion reacted to the pus he made the sign for her to lock herself in her chambers. 

But she didn't lock the door. Mainly because she thought he was lying to get rid of her, but also because she trusted him, even under the influence of pain and drugs.

Little did she know that the magical wound on his knee would make her happy for he would confess everything in a very un-Snapish way. 


	22. Chapter 22: Confessions of the hearts

**Hey! Well… here we are after such a long time. I just wanted to tell you that most probably the next chapter will not be up until next week for finals are, indeed, important at the moment. But I wanted to thank you all for you AMAZING support. I really have no words to describe my feelings towards you people! You are amazing! **

**Anyhow…**** I do hope you will enjoy chapter 22. These chapters are only important for a better understanding of the story but SOON things will change. Will they change for good? …Stay tune!**

**Anyway, here it is… chapter 2… enjoy! **

**Chapter 22: Confessions of the hearts. **

The sight of a dead Hermione had been brutal. He never thought he would live to observe such a tragic picture and we are talking about a man who has seen plenty of monstrous things in his life. The white theatre rope seemed so incredibly real and her face- all covered in red because of the blood that emerged from the cuts in her cheek- made clear to Severus that the person standing in front of him was no other than Hermione Granger; his wife, the love of his life even if it was too dangerous to admit so. 

His heart filled with pain to a degree unknown; his pulse accelerated and then his lips and his hands moved so quickly that the mirror lay destroyed before he could even protect himself in some way. Was there any point in protecting himself when he knew death was waiting for them all? He could found none. What kind of a man was he if he allowed Hermione to enter his tormented life? A life he knew was a waste, a life he had worn out. 

But then when the pain was too strong to ignore, Severus dragged himself to his chambers without looking back. If he had, however, he would have seen his wife looking straight into her own death. 

But he didn't. When he finally did, it was too late to discover the cause of Hermione's torments. He had an idea of what might have provoked her to scream but all conjectures were useless now. All he knew was that this little creature he loved so much was now humbly offering herself as a stick for him not to fall. All he had was her and even though he knew the dangerous situation in which they were situated he couldn't refuse to grin at the sight of her curls, of her white skin, of the tiny beauty spot on her left forearm. 

When they reached the leather chair in which she would later apply the potion, he sat and shared a conversation with Hermione. Well… they had a "conversation", because according to Grease to have a conversation both parts need to cooperate. And in this chat Severus' dark nasty remarks were making no progress. 

But when he prevented her from touching his magical wound and their gazes locked and their hands made contact, everything in the world stopped for he was in love. And there is no better thing for a man than to be in love. 

Inside his chest, however, different emotions were blossoming. Feelings he had never felt before, not even regarding Hermione. He wanted to kiss her. Oh, Gods! How much he wanted to kiss her. But he didn't. And then, as soon as it had arrived, the moment was gone. But the sentiments were still there, beating hard on Severus' chest; beating hard on Hermione's chest as well; her hands were even trembling with nervousness.

But when the potion made contact with his skin and Hermione locked herself up in her room- or so he thought- his brain seized to fight, and his heart stopped repressing his real feelings, his real thoughts, his real self. 

His head ached with terrible pain; he could hold the madness no longer. He had this terrible urge to speak his mind about the world, even if the world refused to hear. He had so much to say that it seemed selfish for him to remain quiet, the people needed to know. 

And when I say people I mean Hermione, of course. 

The pain was no longer a problem even if the occasional stubs in his brain made him lower his speed towards her locked chambers. He needed no key; he would shout his feelings if it was necessary. 

But sure enough, Miss Granger had left her door unlocked for her prince charming to enter at leisure. Believe me: Severus Snape is no ones prince charming but here stood a little girl who thought he was the most wonderful man on the face of the earth, a man that had saved her from her own darkness, a man who loved her deeply. 

Or so she thought until they reached the castle, before meeting the professors at the Entrance Hall and chatting with the Malfoy's. Since then everything she knew for certain, her world collapsed creating doubts in her young soul. 

And now she had seen herself dead in a mirror, a magical mirror that had injured her husband, and a man who behaved icily in front of her but passionately when her presence could not be depicted. 

The nature of his real feelings was as vague as were his attitudes. The powerful effects the potion was developing in both a physical and mental level were, however, incredible and soon the barrier between him and his loved one would be destroyed and Hermione would comprehend everything. 

"Open up," he commanded, without even touching the door with his index finger. He was calm. For now. 

"It's open," she tranquilly said from the other side of the wooden door, peacefully waiting for him on her bed. 

There was no time for hesitation. He needed to act, and he needed to act rapidly for the effect the potion had on his mind would not last forever. 

And so smoothly opening the door with his entire palm pressed on the wood; he entered her chambers only to find her smiling like the child she was, like the innocent girl she was. But as soon as she saw him she understood why he had ordered her not to let the door open. The information he was about to reveal was vital for the order and perhaps it was better for her not to know. 

Yes. Perhaps. 

But life does not consist of speculations, though. And maybe it is better that it does not. 

"Dear," he said, slowly walking towards the bed and sitting graciously over the black sheets with the proper movements a gentleman would make before sitting down in front of a lady, "you need to listen," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her neck while gradually reaching for her hands. 

She wasn't sure if she wanted to listen. But he had asked her to do so in such a tone of voice and his caress had such an effect on her that she could not refuse. And so placing her head in her pillow, she listened to this: 

"Hermione, darling, I love you even if I cannot show my real feelings at the moment. I am committed to my job and the lives of many are at risk if I do not achieve my goal, but that does not mean I do not love you. I do, believe me when I tell you I cannot sleep at night because the memories of you torment me even when the sun does not shine, late at night. Moreover, if I act coldly or even like a twit every time we speak, you have no fault in this. My shoulders should carry with all the responsibility, with all the blame. Is me who fears your death. But you shouldn't have heard that. You know, my love? I sometimes envision a world where I can live happy with you on my bed, making love as we used to, with no worries in our hearts. But soon enough I realize that is all a dream and that peace may not be found in our lifetimes. My plans with Malfoy, however, are not as secret as you may think- because I do know that you think of this. I know you, Hermione. Your brain cannot stop; your thoughts are almost knitting a net of reflections. We are the same; we share the same obsessions, my darling. It took me some time to understand why Dumbledore had been so keen at the beginning with us marrying, but I now comprehend that this wise man knew from the start that we are meant to be together because we share an equal soul in two different bodies. I love you and I am sure you are the love of my life. If we manage to survive, I promise that I will ask for your hand properly. But then again, the danger the Death Eaters represent at the moment is great and thus we need to be prepared. Listen to this, and listen to this carefully: they want to kill him; they want to kill Dumbledore," he confessed with his eyes as big as golf balls. 

She wanted to ask about Malfoy's plan; she needed to find a way to help the order. But the weight of his words had been enough to leave Hermione speechless; even though she tried, her throat refused to make noises. 

He gently lowered his head and placed it on her lap seeking comfort, seeking love. She kissed his raven hair and said nothing while the effects of the potion wore off. Tomorrow morning he would remember nothing. 

"I love you too," she muttered before falling asleep. 

It had been a long day and no one knew, not even Hermione, what the next day would bring. 

Perhaps it was better that way because little did she know that a boy with fair hair would find a way to make her life a little bit more complicated than it already was. And that, my friends, is saying something. 


	23. Chapter 23: Cruel intentions

**Hey! I just wanted to thank you all for your amazing reviews! Thanks! But I am in trouble, people. My beta reader quitted and I am in desperate need of a new one. Anyone interested? Contact me at florenceweasleysnape@yahoo.co.uk **

**Oh, well… Here it is…chapter 23… enjoy! **

**Chapter 23: Cruel intentions**

It was very early that morning when Severus Snape woke up completely covered in Hermione's black sheets. He could remember nothing, but the fact that he was fully dressed relaxed him: he hadn't raped her; they hadn't had any physical encounter. 

"It is better that way," he said to himself while slowly standing up, trying not to wake her up. Unfortunately for him, he failed to do so, "Miss Granger," he said, standing straight, "care to explain why you didn't lock your door?" he asked. 

"Of course," she said, cursing herself while pushing the covers aside. But then she remembered the events of the night before and suddenly every word coming from his mouth made a lot more sense; he was protecting her, "I was so tired that I forgot, Severus. You must have crawled to my bed while I was asleep because you did not wake me," she answered while covering herself with a black robe, a school robe, which she had received as a wedding gift; she was ready to go. 

"You have no idea of the effects of the potion you applied on my wound, Miss Granger. I see now that I overestimated your knowledge in potions. Your actions depicted recklessness and you should be ashamed of yourself. Do you understand the risks of unlocking your door when a person under the influence of such a powerful potion is next door?" he asked in a very loud tone, something uncharacteristic of him. 

"I am truly sorry," was all she said while, apparently, looking for something in the carpet, "May I go now?" she asked shyly. She didn't want to stay in the room a minute longer. She knew she needed to reflect upon his words, which had had a tremendous impact on her tormented soul. 

He nodded. He could only nod. What if he had confessed his plans or his real feelings or his true fears? She would be in danger if he had. He had been even more irresponsible than she; he should have bled to death instead of letting her apply the potion. 

When she left, he rapidly collapsed onto her bed unconsciously smelling her scent on the pillows and thinking of the nice times they had shared. It was a pity, however, that those times would never come back. Their happiness was as doomed as were their lives but if he could save her- and he would- his life wouldn't have been a complete waste. 

Yes. She would live. They were not going to hurt her. Death was coming his way anyway. 

Hermione, however, took a different path and tidying her black school robes which covered her muggle clothes, left Severus' Chambers- her Chambers, in fact- secretly planning to head towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It was quite early though and she knew she would be the only one requesting a cup of tea but the idea did not quite discourage her. On the contrary, she could use the time to read a bit more and complete her assignment on Arithmancy. 

The problem was that a boy with blond hair was waiting for her at the very end of the corridor. 

"I knew it; she is a typical Gryffindor girl. She even wakes up early," Draco said to himself while evilly smiling about what was to come.

He had been standing there for more than forty minutes now, silently waiting for her to wake up and head to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. And finally she had, just as he expected her to. She was such a predictable Gryffindor Know-it-all. He was going to follow daddy's advice and try to trick her into his bed and thus get vital information for the Death Eaters. His father always said Dumbledore was the worst Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had and if the old man died and his father became the new headmaster- or the new Minister of Magic- he would have limitless power. And make no mistake: Draco loves power. 

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear while dragging her to the spot in which he had been waiting for her to show up, "Can we have a little chat?" he asked while wrapping his hands around her slender waist. Her books lay now on the floor. 

"With you, Malfoy?" she asked while taking his hands in hers and depositing them on his own robe pockets, "I think not," was all she said and kneeling in front of him she started collecting her books. 

"Little Mudblood I thought you enjoyed my company," he said laughing sarcastically, "I thought you fancied my caresses. The other day you kept begging for more. Shall I remove your knickers this time?" he asked laughing like mad. 

Hermione was not only blushing but also irritated at him. She shouldn't have let him touch her under her clothes. She knew it was a mistake from the start but the only way to access the inner circle of the Death Eaters was through the Malfoy's and she knew that Draco was inexperienced and thus an easier target than Malfoy Senior. 

"That has nothing to do with it," she answered under her breath for only him to hear, "listen to me; I am a married woman, Malfoy. I cannot risk my reputation or my marriage playing silly little games with you. I love my husband," she explained while tidying her robes once again. 

"You have an odd marriage," he said more seriously this time, "You obviously loved him all along and so, why did you let me touch you the other night knowing perfectly well that he was in the other room?" he enquired.

"That's quite simple," she said, trying to seek for an answer in her brain, "I was playing with your little brain, Malfoy. Is not you who I desire. Is Severus. He likes to hear me moan with pleasure," she concluded. 

"You stupid little Mudblood. I still cannot believe that Professor Snape found you attractive enough or interesting enough to have sex with you not to mention marry you. No Gryffindor rejects me. I am going to have you!" he shouted, hugging her tightly so she wouldn't escape. 

"Get off of me," she commanded, but he wasn't planning on following orders from a little Mudblood like Hermione Granger. He'd better die. 

"You liked this the other night," he said while inserting a hand through her robes and introducing it under her skirt to play with her once shaved curls. 

"Malfoy, please," she shouted, nailing his arm as much as she possibly could. He was touching her in places where she didn't want to be touched; he was touching her in a place that belonged only to Severus, her husband, his partner in crime. 

Severus had been thinking about Hermione for ten minutes when he heard her shouting a name he despised more than his own: "Malfoy". She was in trouble. And so when he heard her shout the twit's name one more time he lost control of his actions and started running towards the exit and into the corridor where he found Hermione in the floor with Malfoy over her, forcing her wrists with both his hands. 

"Mr. Malfoy," he shouted, "Could you please take your filthy hands off my wife?" he shouted loosing all control. He was red with anger and his fists were tightly closed at either sides of his body, "How dare you touch my wife?" 

"Professor, I was just trying to please her as she requested," was all he said standing straight like a soldier in the army. 

"I am very disappointed in you, and your father will know about this, Draco," he threatened, "Neither my wife nor I want to stand your presence a minute longer," he said and casting one last look of hate on Draco Malfoy, the only son of Narcissa and Lucius ran to the Slytherin Common Room where he would tell no one about his adventure but his father. Yes. His father would know everything about this. 

At the other end of the dungeons, however, Severus Snape was carrying Hermione Granger, her wife, to her own chambers. 

"He will not hurt you," he promised while kissing her forehead. 

"What kind of remark is that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was not used to this kind of love demonstrations. 

"He will never touch you again," he said and then added, "because you belong to me," he sentenced. 

That was all it took for Hermione to understand the real nature of his feelings. He was in love and love is not something you can hide at leisure; sometimes love cannot be hiden and real feelings blossom on the lover's skins like beautiful flowers in spring. Yes. He was in love. And so was she. 

She leaned forward and wrapping her arms around his neck even firmer, she kissed his lips, which tasted like wild honey. They deepened the kiss and their tongues rustled with passion in the other's mouth. When he finally reached her room and threw her to her bed to desperately destroy the robe covering her beautiful naked body, he comprehended that love is more than just making love or being happy. Love is all about sacrifice. And even though he wanted to penetrate her and cover her body with kisses that depicted love and lust, he did not. 

"I think you should rest until the afternoon. I will owl your professors telling them of your absence," he said with a wise smile. 

"I love you," she said from the bed but although he listened to every word she said, he refused to accept the fact that a beautiful creature such as Hermione loved him. Because loving him would mean her death. And he wanted nothing more than to see her alive, so he closed the door without saying anything else. 

Was there any point in telling her that he loved her as well? Love complicates things. It was better for him to clear his mind of love especially because the Headmaster needed to be informed about Malfoy's plans to murder him and having Hermione's constant memory plastered on his mind was as troubling as was delicious. 

Love, my friends, can be the most powerful feeling of all and it can destroy as much as it can produce. It was important, therefore, not to love; to erase the happy memories, to erase the amazing feelings she created on his chest for difficult times were ahead and only those with a strong heart would manage to survive the evil. 


	24. Chapter 24: The only one he ever feared

**Hey... well… first of all thanks for offering yourselves as betas´. I really appreciate it but fortunately, I have found one. Her name is Sylvia Potter and I am most thankful for her help. **

**Anyhow…**** I've written till chapter 28 and I am having a lot of fun with this story. I hope that this chapter is of your liking. **

**Well… here it is; chapter 24… ENJOY! (and most important, review!) **

**Chapter 24: The only one he ever feared**

Oscar Wilde used to say that the truth is rarely pure and never simple. I mentioned this statement before and its veracity makes my skin shiver, what if the truth is never found? What if we die only understanding one side of the story? 

For Severus Snape, Hogwarts most feared potion's master, telling Albus Dumbledore that his new job was to find a way of killing him was not easy. Perhaps because this old man with grey beard and matching long hair acted like the father he never loved or may be this fatherly figure acted like the parent his dad had never been. 

The pure truth was, though complex as it may seem to the untrained eye, that telling Albus Dumbledore that he was the main target of a group of murderers that lusted his blood, was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Moreover, he would have to mention the mirror incident in which he had seen a dead Hermione and the way in which his wife had entered the game, a game in which she had become, purposely or not, a vital piece in the chessboard of power; the queen of a magical castle. 

But his job was not an easy one. He respected the old man too much and he owed him plenty. But he needed to do what needed to be done. He was the perfect choice, after all, because of his cynical manner and cold attitudes. He was, in fact, the only choice they had: few bad people turn good in a rotten society. 

As he reached the gargoyles that led to Dumbledore's office, a feeling of consternation filled his chest. How was he supposed to tell a man like Dumbledore that his wife, a woman he shouldn't love, had betrayed his confidence and allowed herself to be touched by Draco Malfoy while he, the foolish husband, stood chatting with Malfoy Senior in the other room? He hadn't quite figured that out just yet but something told him that the conversation he was going to have with Dumbledore would not be a happy one. 

He reached the oval office in which he had shared so many talks with Hogwart's Headmaster, peering inside as if to see if Dumbledore was there. But until Albus´ fragile voice spoke from the very top of the stairs he had not depicted his presence. 

"Severus, my child, what brings you here?," he asked once he was seated behind his desk. 

"I am afraid that the news I carry is not happy news," he said sitting down at the other side of the wooden desk in which Harry had once deposited Godric Gryffindor´s sword, "I have spoken with Lucius and I am afraid that he has plans to kill you, sir," he said as coldly as he could without looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes but concentrating on the movements of his hands whose fingers were drawing circles in the mahogany table. 

"We all assumed that was a possibility, Severus," he calmly said with a wise smile plastered on his face, "you have little to worry. Now, what did he exactly propose?," he enquired pressing his back on the leather chair. 

"He did not specifically say how or when but he made it clear that the only way for us, the Death Eaters, to annihilate you, sir, is through me," he sentenced still not looking into his eyes as if he were ashamed of what he was saying. This time his eyes were focused on Hagrid's hut whose chimney now expelled blue smoke. 

"Severus, as I said, there is little for you to worry for now. They will, sure enough, contact you in the following days and thus any decision you make should be previously discussed with me. Is that clear?," Dumbledore asked, leaning forward and depositing his hand over Severus'. 

"Yes, sir," he answered, for the very first time looking into Dumbledore's direction. 

"Now, Severus, would you be as kind as to pour us some tea? There is something we need to talk about," he proposed once again pressing his back against the leather chair. 

"Of course," Severus answered standing up and pouring some tea and boiling water into two blue cups, "Sugar?," he asked knowing the answered by heart. 

"Yes, please. Two will be the perfect amount," he sentenced with a grin on his wrinkled face. 

"Here you are, sir," he said as formally as he could. Even though it had been years sometimes he couldn't help but call him "sir", especially when something troubled him, "what did you want to talk to me about?," he asked sitting down in the opposite chair. 

"Well, dear boy, obviously something is troubling you and I would appreciate to know what it is," he simply answered having a sip of tea. 

It was not ginger and mint but all the same the steamy infusion was tasteful enough for Severus who had a large sip before answering Dumbledore's statement. 

"Professor Dumbledore," he said and then corrected himself at Dumbledore's frowning face said, "Albus, I am having trouble being honest with you. Hermione, my wife, has become essential for Malfoy's plan," he explained leaving the cup of tea on the desk. Dumbledore followed, doing the same. 

"How is that so?," he enquired. 

"Sir, on my way to my chambers the other day I noticed a mirror particularly similar to the one you used to protect Nicholas' stone a few years ago. I stood in front of it in order to understand its function but I was troubled to see my wife hanging from the ceiling with a rope around her neck," he explained as cold as he could, but Dumbledore did not fail to notice his trembling hands and his shaking lips. 

Severus Snape, Hogwarts most feared Potion's Master, was scared. 

"That was a powerful way to prove your loyalty to us and your feelings for your wife," Dumbledore answered, but this time he was not smiling. His manner was calm and tranquil but he was not relaxed mainly because in a war the lives of many are at risk and he would hate for the mirrors´ prophesy to come true. 

"The mirror was quite poisonous too," Severus said revealing his injured leg, "She helped," 

"I see," Dumbledore said, and then added, "Please Severus let me know of anything else odd," 

"Of course, sir", Severus replied knowing that he was already keeping information away from Dumbledore, information which would probably proved useful in the near future. 

But he said nothing more and, shaking hands with the only one Voldemort had ever feared, he left his chambers and went to his morning lesson with the Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years. 

But what stroked Severus as odd was not the fact that Neville's cauldron was not melted but that Draco Malfoy was not sitting in his usual spot like the teacher's pet he had always been in Potion's classes. 

And he feared that daddy might have received the mail earlier that day, with information of fundamental importance for their survival. 


	25. Chapter 25: An odd invitation

**Thanks to Sylvia Potter who beta reads for me. **

**Thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews; you are truly loyal. **

**And…**** I do hope you like where this story is going. I've written a couple of chapters more so… stick around. **

**Anyhow…  here it is; chapter 25… enjoy! **

**Chapter 25: An odd invitation**

It was early enough for Draco Malfoy to owl his father with the piece of information he had managed to get. He was, after all, his father's son and the evil within him allowed him to do as much harm as he wanted to as many people as he wanted. 

And soon enough with daddy at the very top of the Ministry of Magic, things would run smoothly for him. Yes. Dumbledore needed to die. 

He ran to his room which he shared with Crabbe, Goyle and other Slytherin boys whose names were not important enough for him to remember. Everybody had gone to breakfast and were getting ready for morning lessons so the room was only for himself to use. 

He sat on his bed and searching through his night table he found a parchment and the quill he used specially when he wanted to tell his father important things. For these school supplies were magical and their function was to prevent a stranger from reading the message without a proper password. A password known only by his father and mother who had purchased the items for their child to communicate at leisure, in case the time came when they were intercepted by Ministry employees. 

He lay now on the bed with the parchment on his stomach and the quill in his left hand and with a gasp of air he started writing:

_Dear father, _

_I followed your instructions and I am pleased to tell you that Hermione Granger and Professor Snape do sleep in the same chambers and their relationship is stronger than we thought. _

_Unfortunately, not only does he penetrate that mudblood but cares for her as well, something very suspicious for a Slytherin. Father, I advise you to take this into consideration; Professor Snape never shouted at any Slytherin like he shouted at me this morning and I am certain that Hermione Granger is not as courageous or as untruthful to her friends as we thought the other night. She refused to be touched by a Malfoy, father. You should make her pay for that. I am sure, however, that Professor Snape will never allow you to touch her if she does not want to be touched and thus a plan needs to be elaborated to prove their loyalty to the Dark Arts. _

_I look forward to hearing from you, _

_Draco. _

He then walked all the way to the Owl tower where he knew Ambrosius would be eager to travel all the way back home and so inserting the note in his beak he let him fly away praying the Gods for an early answer. 

--*---*--

It was late that night when Lucius Malfoy decided to sit on his velvet armchair at his private rooms with a glass of port on his left hand near the fireplace to keep warm. He enjoyed the beautiful color of fire because of its power to destroy things. And here stood a man who enjoyed destroying things important to other people because, make no mistake: Lucius Malfoy cared for no one but himself. 

He was about to throw the port into the flames so they would roar with stamina when he heard a "tic, tic" on the window. 

He turned his head to the right and noticed that Ambrosius- Lucius gift for Draco's birthday- was there in the middle of the cold with a note in his beak. 

"Oh, Draco, Draco," he said while opening the door letting the bird and also the cold breeze in, "what have you got here, Ambrosius? Is this a letter from Draco?," he asked to a bird who was unable to answer back. But all the same he enjoyed the company of animals a lot more than the company of certain types of wizards. In fact, both creatures were on the same level, easy to kill, easy to murder for someone with the political power of Lucius Malfoy. 

His power, however, had decreased since Voldemort's defeat; even though he had come out clean from that case, his reputation had been damaged by rumors. But his manner remained calm through the abyss; the time would come when he would take the lives of those who had tried to vanquish him. Yes, revenge is the sweet nectar of the gods, even sweater than his port. 

He took the note in his hands and read it as quickly as he could. 

"Draco thinks Severus loves that little mudblood, doesn't he, Ambrosius?," he asked the bird that perched now his shoulder. He, then, caressed his head because he was particularly fond of the bird, "I think Draco is blinded by his attraction for that filthy mudblood. The only way for us to find out how strong their feelings for each other are and where their loyalties lay is to invite them here, to dinner with Narcissa and I," he told the bird and without saying a single thing he stood up and searched through his cupboard for the special quill and parchment he had purchased for his son and himself. 

He then, wrote:

_Dear Draco, _

_It is always delightful to hear from you but the next time, could you please detect useful information? Because as much as I appreciate your efforts I do think that your adolescent feelings for Miss Granger have completely blinded your objectivity. _

_As for now I advise you not to worry for I will invite them to dinner on Friday night as to investigate the real nature of their feelings and their loyalty to the Death Eaters. _

_You mother sends her best, _

_With love, _

_Lucius._

And handing the note to Ambrosius, he fed him an owl treat and opened the window for him to leave. He needed to write to Mr. and Mrs. Snape requesting their presence for Friday night and sure enough useful information would be revealed. 

---*---*--- 

Severus Snape was about to fall asleep after a long day of teaching Potion's to, apparently, limitless groups of dunderheads when an owl he recognized as Calicius, Lucius favorite owl, woke him completely. 

He got up and opening the window he let the owl in and a letter that meant nothing but trouble. 

The letter went as follows: 

_Dear Severus, _

_I firstly must apologize for my son's behavior which I consider rude, bad-mannered and offensive. I discussed the subject with Narcissa and we have agreed to invite you and your wife for dinner on Friday night as an apology for our son's behavior. Moreover, we would have the chance to argue serious subjects which our wives will find irrelevant, I am sure. _

_We will also be more than pleased to accommodate you at our residence so feel welcome to stay for the weekend._

_I look forward to hearing from you, Severus, and please send my best wishes to your wife, _

_Lucius._

Severus folded the piece of parchment and with no hesitation he answered the letter with what he thought would be the appropriate thing to do: say yes. He then communicated the news to Dumbledore, who agreed and with no further actions he caressed Calicius head and opened the window for him to fly away. 

Calicius arrival had taken Severus's intentions of going to sleep away and so his feet gradually led him to Hermione's chambers where he watched her snore gently, remembering the times in which they had been happy. 

Those times were gone and sure enough Friday night would be crucial both for Severus and Lucius, for good and evil will confront and nothing good ever comes from that collision. Not even love. Not even peace. 


	26. Chapter 26: Telling Hermione

**Hey! Thanks for all your reviews! I'll write the next chapters ASAP**

**Anyhow.. here it is… chapter 26; enjoy! **

**Chapter 26: Telling Hermione**

The sunshine touched Hermione's hair like every morning eventhough the dungeons were the most obscure part of the whole castle. No wonder Severus Snape chose this particular place to dwell when his classes were over; the atmosphere matched Severus´ personality a great deal for his dark remarks and sarcastic statements were equal to the murky dungeons in which he had decided to live his life since he was a little boy and the Sorting Hat had sorted him into Slytherin House.  It had been his decision because he had wanted to be sorted into Slytherin just like the fair haired boy that had taken advantage of his wife some time before. 

In so many ways he was no better than the Malfoy's and he knew for certain that the reason they trusted him so much was because his nature was just as sinister as theirs. 

The light waked Hermione immediately and with no further hesitation she opened her eyes, prepared to start a new day. Oh, yes! How nice is to stretch on a Friday morning knowing for a fact that the next day will bring nothing but leisure activities! And in Hermione's world, leisure activities meant reading and books and those simple things meant utter happiness because life for a scholar is only delightful under the light of intellectuality. 

But when she opened her eyes and moved the covers aside, ready to stand up and start the last day of the school week, she was surprised to find that her husband was sitting there, with a white rimmed coffee mug anxiously waiting for her to open her eyes. 

"Good morning," was all he said, enchanted by her beauty. 

"Good morning," she answered covering her body with the black sheets that matched her husband's. Her eyes were, at the moment, as big as they would get.

"Will you not enquire about the nature of my presence at this early time?," he asked standing up and walking to the other side of the room. Obviously he was annoyed by something or just irritated at someone. But eventhough she gave the situation a lot of thought, she could find no reason for his presence. Why would he want to address her about something that obviously concerned him? She could find no answer but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction to know that she was interested in his affairs. 

"Not at all," she replied, taking a sip out of her black steamy coffee. He was not surprised to hear that answer but, all the same, he thought it proper to raise his eyebrows in amazement. 

"Very well, I am going to tell you all the same," he answered sitting at a large distance from the bed. Some people would have alleged that Severus was just increasing the tension between their bodies but the truth was that above all he needed to gain objectivity and it seemed that only distance could provide it, "You are well aware of my plans with Lucius Malfoy, I assume, and unfortunately your role in this scheme has proven useful, Miss Granger,"

"I see," was all she said, lying on her back with the coffee mug on her stomach. 

"Yes, Miss Granger," he said with a queer look on his face, then trying hard to omit any judgments about her current position, he said, "Lucius has invited us for the weekend and after reflecting about the matter with the Headmaster we have agreed to go," he simple explained. 

"I see," was all she said; as vague as she could. 

"I am aware of the fact that you can see, Miss Granger, what I am afraid you fail to notice is that your skills in deceiving Lucius are as poor as Longbottom's finals," he said raising his voice a little bit. She hated when he raised his voice; his whispers were a lot more mysterious; a lot more sensual. 

"I know," she answered concisely.

"Very well, Miss Granger, I know nothing of why you are now trying to break every possible nerve I possess but I am neither interested nor responsible for your behaviour so please, save me the pain," he said, ready to slam the door and leave her alone. But he didn't for the look in her face was the most peaceful look he had ever seen.

"Severus… Oh, I am sorry; Sir," she started to say, obviously mocking his formality, "I will behave the way I am expected to behave," she concluded having another sip of coffee. Then, after a few minutes of utter silence, she added, "I will not complicate your plans in any way nor will I intrude in them. I will behave as your wife and we will sleep in the same bed without any complaints on my behalf. We are on the same side, sir… don't forget that," she concluded while standing up and,  having previously left the cup on the night table, started to dress or better or rather, to undress to dress again. 

"Very well," was all he said for the twentieth time in the day. He was, after all, speechless. It came as no surprise to him, however, that the girl undressing in front of him, with her back facing him, was not a little know it all anymore. That tiny caterpillar had transformed into a beautiful graceful smart butterfly whose slender wings would fly her away from him. She had developed them for that purpose; he was sure. Oh! How much he loved her! If only she knew how much he craved her body! How much he lusted her skin! 

Perhaps, if she knew, she would probably fly away from him sooner, disgusted at the idea of a middle aged man drooling over a young schoolgirl. His feelings towards Hermione were almost immoral, but then again, how can love be immoral if it is the most pure feeling a human being can produce and store? 

Not only did he want to make love to her but to hold her in the middle of the night while softly listening to her gentle snores. 

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?," she asked while buttoning her school robes. It was then when Severus understood the whole weight of his years. He was no boy. He was a man and an old man at that. 

"Perfectly," he answered daring not to take her eyes away from her, "I should probably leave now, Miss Granger. I will meet you tonight at six near the fireplace. I expect you to be ready then," he concluded turning around and slowly walking towards the door which he opened at once in one only strong movement. 

When he left, Hermione stood there, in the middle of the room quite unaware of the fact that it was too late to dwell on her own thoughts. She couldn't help it, however. She was worried; very worried about the whole scheme she was supposed to achieve. 

She was utterly distressed and eventhough she knew she would always be protected by Severus Snape she could only find real comfort in Hagrid's words: "What will come, will come and we will have to meet it when it does". 


	27. Chapter 27: Facing the evil

**I really love this chapter. I think is my favourite so far… but then again, do YOU like it? What do you think about the story? Review as always! Thanks for your support! **

**Anyhow… here it is; chapter 27… enjoy! **

**Chapter 27: Facing the evil**

The clock striked six in Severus's living room, deep down in the very core of the dark dungeons that were his home at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was time for them to leave and yet, his wife was nowhere to be seen even if he had made it clear that her presence was essential and that punctuality would be most appreciated on her behalf. 

"I suspect she is locked in her bedroom," he said out loud more to himself than to the ghostly figure that was Hermione who was spying him from the shadows. Spying did not even begin to explain Hermione's behaviour; she wanted to study him, to understand the nature of his actions which were complicated enough for her to lose track of very often. 

"I am ready," she said minutes after in the softest voice she had ever used. In fact the voice was so smooth and she became present in such a tranquil and peaceful way that Severus Snape's hands started to sweat cold drops of fear. 

"I said six O'clock, Miss Granger, not one minute past six," he reproached with his head up in the air. 

While, apparently, Severus was searching for something in the ceiling Hermione realized how handsome her husband really was. In fact he was so handsome to her that she could barely contain her breath around him even though they spent much of their time together. He was perfect to her but above all the ideal things that composed his personality the fact that he was hers, that he belonged to her, that he was of her property and no one- not even Lucius Malfoy- would ever change that made him even more appealing. They had a contract with each other for life, even if the childish way in which they had gotten together in the first place would remain a lie for the rest of the world. Yes. They were together and there was little point in fighting it. 

"I thought you would not mind me being late," she answered depositing her trunk on the stone floor next to the fireplace. 

"The Floo Network opens every thirty minutes, Miss Granger. Two more minutes and we would have been too late," he started to say but suddenly he realized the boring routine he was displaying and stopped talking. After all he was speaking nonsense as he rarely meant all the mean things he said. He loved her; make no mistake. The icy surface surrounding him, however, prevented him from hurting her. And please do believe me when I say that his cruel words were just his butterfinger way of confessing his feelings, "Never mind, Miss Granger, never mind me. Are you set to go?," he asked raising the small trunk with HG on the front like the true gentleman he was. 

"Thank you," was all she answered, stepping into the roaring green flames, "Malfoy Manor," she shouted at the top of her lungs in her clearest Queen's English. 

And so when the flames had eaten her body entirely, Severus Snape stepped into the fireplace himself and surrounded by both their luggage he was devoured by the blaze that would take him to a house he had last visited in his Death Eater days when evil was something he had tattooed on his forearm. 

---*---*---

"Welcome, dear," Lucius Malfoy said, stretching his hand as far as he could for Hermione to take it and stand from the wooden floor in which she was now resting, "we are delighted to have you here," he said with a frosty smile on his face. His actions were so hypocritical that she could barely grin in front of a man she knew hated her for the heritage she possessed. But then again, her presence there was vital for the Order and if her performance could save lives then she would transform into the greatest actress the world had ever seen. After all, she was a performer all the time both in the depth of the dungeons when she acted as if she did not care for her Potion's Master and also in her life when her schoolmates looked at her with strange faces, wondering why on earth she had married such a terrible man, "Oh, Severus, my true old friend, how long has it been?," he asked above Hermione's shoulder at a very dusty Severus Snape. 

"Good evening, Lucius," Severus dryly said, shaking hands with evil in the flesh; his companion in crime for so many years. There stood a man who fervently believed in the purity of blood that little people could claim to have. The rest simply needed to die. Furthermore, in his personal belief so many people that were pure bloods needed to die for they disgraced the name of wizarding kind. Yes, something needed to be done indeed and he would be the man behind the whole scheme, "I believe it has not been very long," he answered while handing his filthy robes to a house elf who stood near the fireplace with his arms stretched as far as he could in mild apprehension. 

"Fair enough, Severus," Lucius said with a smile that secretly whispered evilness, "Narcissa is waiting for all of us in the dinning room. Would you be as kind as to join us for dinner in half an hour?," Lucius asked while Severus claimed Hermione's arm trying to make it apparent that she was his wife. 

"Of course, Lucius. We would be more than delighted," he answered while the three of them walked towards the great stairs at Malfoy Manor. 

"Goglin will show you to your rooms," Lucius commanded the little green creature that reminded Hermione of Dobby, "I will join Narcissa in the dinning room. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call Goblin," he said with a cruel smile on his face that told Goglin the consequences of a possible reckless act. And with one final glance at Severus and especially at Hermione's young body, he went out of sight. 

"Goglin will show you to your rooms, sir," the house elf said bowing formally at his new Masters.

"How degrading," Hermione whispered as she tightly hold Severus's arm in wild indignation. They were now climbing up the stairs covered in red velvet of Malfoy Manor while Goglin led the way through a corridor where an enormous quantity of House elf heads were hanging on the wall. 

"Please, do omit any judgements, Miss Granger," her husband answered as softly as he could for those were not the times to play childish games or defend silly postures about elf rights. Their whole scheme would be blown up if she misbehaved.  

"Of course," she answered once they were in front of the big oak doors of what would be their bedroom for the weekend. 

Once inside, after dismissing Goglin, they sat on their four poster bed at either side of it, reflecting upon their actions, both in the past and in the future. 

But all conjectures were put to an end when Hermione Granger started to undress. 

"What do you think you are doing?," he asked, brusquely standing up from his previous resting spot. 

"I am preparing for the greatest performance of my life," she whispered, "could you please lower your voice?," 

"Yes, of course," he simply answered unbuttoning his black chastely robes.

"We do need to focus, sir, if we want to make it believable," she explained in the simplest of ways. 

"I understand what you are saying, Miss Granger," he said. His robes lay now motionless on the floor; his bare chest displayed for her to see at leisure, "Excuse me, Miss Granger, but do you think it proper to stare at a naked man if, as you well put it, need to fully concentrate on your role?," he asked jokily. 

It was very unlike Severus to make jokes, especially if the situation in which they were situated at present was critical but something about his relaxed expressions and his bright smirk made her feel happy, stressless and completely confident in her abilities as a deceiver. And so she grinned back because two could play this game. 

With one fast movement her robes were completely gone leaving Hermione only in her unspeakables. 

"Very nice choice," he said once his eyes travelled from her naked curves to his own zipper. 

"I am most grateful," she replied with a wide grin on her face, but the smile was soon erased when his strict black trousers joined his robes. 

"Have you lost your ability to speak, Miss Granger?," he asked with both arms across his slightly haired chest. 

"I am afraid I have not seen a naked body in a while," she spoke her mind freely without her own blood running frantically to her cheeks. No. There was no need to blush.

But unlike Hermione, Severus Snape's cheeks had suddenly turned bright red and his legs had turned to jelly without him being able to control their frantic shaking. 

"Likewise," he softly answered; his voice barely a whisper. 

"Do you want to feel a naked body?," she asked stepping closer to him who had now his back pressed against the hard mahogany wall, "there is no need to be afraid," she said. 

"What kind of demon possessed you, Miss Granger?," he asked in a whisper as their mouths were now only inches apart. 

"If I cannot flirt with my husband, who can I flirt with?," she asked with an innocent smile plastered on her face that revealed that behind the strong exterior she was still the same naïve girl inside; his Hermione Granger. 

And only when he depicted the girl in her eyes was that he could take her jaw in his hands and slowly claim her mouth; a mouth he had wanted to caress his lips with for quite a while; a mouth he was now devouring slowly but passionately while his tongue danced with hers in the most exotic movements they had ever made for they lusted each others bodies and the repression of ones instincts is a very dangerous game to play indeed. 

And so while softly embracing her; he cupped her breasts with both hands while a kind of joy he had never felt filled his heart with the most amazing feeling of pleasure. He could surrender now for his animal instincts had given up under the soft influence of her rosy erected nipples in the chill of winter. 

Because that's what we seek at the very end of the day; a nipple to suck, a neck to kiss, a tongue to rustle with while exploring another person's body; the amazing human body that we possess as a motto of perfection. In the very end, my friends, the beastly nature that we own will take over and no rational explanation will be found to prevent the bodies of the sinners from colliding in the most fantastic earthly rhythm of satisfaction. 

And thus while slowly laying on the purple covered bed; he penetrated her body while soft moans and smooth caresses complemented the whole scene. 

As they lay awake, minutes later, admiring the ceiling he found her hand under the covers and squeezing it tightly he needn't say a single word for his actions spoke for themselves. 

"Everything is going to be alright," his hand said. 

And indeed if Severus Snape's body spoke, Hermione Granger could only listen carefully. 


	28. Chapter 28: An odd dinner

**Hey! I just wanted to thank you for your positive reviews and I want you to please send the best of vibes towards the very south of this continent (****Argentina****, ****Buenos Aires****, ****San**** Isidro**** to be more specifically… I am the one with the red curly hair) because tomorrow I have a very important examination. **

**I hope you like this chapter; the end is near though. Like 12 more chapters to go. **

**So…well… here it is; chapter 28… enjoy!  **

**Chapter 28: An odd dinner**

The ice on Hermione's water had almost melted when Lucius Malfoy turned his head and started speaking to her. 

Before that, her husband and The most detestable man on the face of the earth had been sharing ideas and plans to destroy a man she loved like a father. Narcissa Malfoy, on the other hand, had been chatting non stop about the silliest of themes avoiding any possibility of actually hearing what these men were discussing. She could only depict the main topic of their conversation because of short simple phrases which had been clear- and loud- enough for her to portray the main concept behind their evil scheme: killing Dumbledore and drinking the sweet wine of revenge

"If you love it so much," Lucius had suggested trying, in vain, to tempt the icy Potion's Master, "you can have the post of Headmaster," 

"Being around idiotic children is not my idea of a reward, dear Lucius," Severus had replied with a sarcastic smirk on his pale face. His expressions were as empty as they had ever been and his perfect posture showed how confident he was of Lucius Malfoy's little intellect. 

But just when things were running too smoothly to be true, Lucius Malfoy turned his head for the very first time to the dreadful direction of Hermione Granger. The moment he had feared all along had finally arrived. 

"Let your wife decide then," Lucius had asked with a very wicked grin on his face. 

It was just then when Hermione stopped staring intently at the ice cubes in her water and focused completely on Draco's father's piercing light blue eyes; the true eyes of malevolence. 

"Hermione… Oh, sorry. It is alright for me to call you Hermione?," he asked innocently, obviously waiting for a reaction on her behalf that would compromise Severus' situation. But he was a fool if he thought Hermione Granger ignored his intentions. 

"Only if you let me call you Lucius," she added with a smile on her rosy lips, turned suddenly violet because of her nervousness. It was a hypocritical smile that made her very insides flip but a grin that, even if she refused to admit so, would make him realize that she could be sinful like him; even more. 

"Extraordinary then, Hermione it is," he answered with a bigger smile than hers, if that was possible, "As I was saying, given the chance… what would you choose from all the things in the world?," he enquired. If she hadn't been a muggleborn, perhaps he would have kissed her hand. However, her blood was not going to change at all. Not even her marriage to Severus Snape- one of his best friends; a pure blood wizard like him- could change her inheritance. What Lucius Malfoy really wanted to know, nevertheless, was what had taken over his old friend from school; the Head of Slytherin House and one of the strongest Death Eaters he had ever seen. 

Hermione, meanwhile, was giving Lucius' question enough thought. Sure enough he had prepared a way to reveal her true nature; her most mysterious secrets. Little did Malfoy know, however, that he was sitting across a woman- for she was no longer a girl- who was the most brilliant student Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had seen in a century and that sure enough, she wouldn't be easily tricked by a blood thirsty assassin. 

"I would, if given the chance to choose of course, like to kill as many traitors to the Dark Lord as I can and to own thousands of galleons in properties only built by slaves; muggle slaves," she lied, hiding her dream of owning Hogwarts Library. What she had just said had been so tragic that no one in the room dared speak. That was not her true nature at all but she thought that the more she managed to hide from him, the stronger she felt; the more power she possessed. 

"You marry a very materialistic woman, Severus. And a true evil witch indeed. But, then again, which woman is not a materialistic evil witch?," he said; a big laugh escaping his lips and echoing through the enormous dinning room, "why did you marry her, Severus?," he finally asked, dramatically turning his head to where Severus was peacefully sitting, as if to notice any kind of abnormal behaviour. 

"I married her for the only reason a sensible man of my age would marry: for love," he firmly said while pouring some port into his brandy glass. 

"Of course; you marry her for love. The question remains, I am afraid… how could you fall in love with such a creature, Severus?," he whispered for only Severus to hear. Unsuccessfully, the words had managed to reach Hermione's ears, always alert. 

"It is not so strange considering her beauty and youth, Lucius. Had you forgotten all about youth and beauty or should I remind you of your past actions?," Severus asked while tasting his port with his fine palate, "My dear friend, how can you not admire her astounding beauty?," he asked in a higher voice, desperately trying for Hermione to hear their conversation. 

"But she is muggleborn, Severus," he said with a forced smile looking straight into Hermione's direction as if she was deaf and could hear nothing. 

"I am aware of the fact," was all Severus said. Then reflecting upon his own words, he added, "I could not resist the enchantments of a beautiful woman who was born good, who has been good her whole life actually, and who has suddenly turned bad under my influence," he said taking one more sip of wine. It was not red for it was sweet but sure enough the red in the velvet chairs symbolised the blood of the innocent Lucius Malfoy had spilled throughout his life and who, like many other Death Eaters, remained unpunished still. 

"No. But I only use their meat. I certainly do not marry them," Lucius explained. 

"I felt in love," Severus said, "would you resist the beauty of a woman who betrays her own friends, her own nature, for one; for the pleasure one can give her?," he enquired knowing for sure he had made a point on Lucius' head. 

"Especially if amongst those friends were the infamous Harry Potter," Hermione interrupted, making the conversation a lot more interesting by sitting on Severus' lap. 

"I hardly consider this the proper behaviour a lady…," Narcissa started reproaching from the other end of the table were she sat alone. But as soon as Lucius had made a quick movement with his hand, she felt silent and continued eating her bittersweet pork. 

"So, Miss Granger… you are, indeed, an ambitious woman. I like that in women. Beatrix had it in her; what a remarkable woman," he melancholy said knowing for a fact that if anyone would make a tremendous effect on Hermione's sensibility that would be Beatrix Lestrange; a woman who had dragged Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black, into his own death. 

"I am ambitious, Lucius," she said, placing her hand on his, immediately forcing him to stand up as if she carried a plague or a mortal disease that could only be transmitted by mudbloods such as herself, "but above all, I seek vengeance," she truly said from the bottom of her heart where her detestation for the Dark Side boiled her blood in anger. 

"Will you help my friend here kill Dumbledore?," Lucius asked the ultimate question while standing up and walking slowly all the way towards Narcissa's place where his pace died away. 

"I will do what it needs to be done," she truly answered looking straight into his eyes, showing him she was not afraid of anything, "I know where my loyalty stands," 

"I can see now why you married her, Severus. Fine choice," Lucius said to Severus who had a proud smile on his face and a very attractive Hermione on his lap. 

He then claimed Narcissa's hand and excusing themselves to their guests, they left them alone where they would finish their meal in their past places in case they decided to return. 

Minutes after finishing, he asked for Hermione's hand and slowly but determined they climbed the stairs towards their rooms where they would discuss a lot more than Lucius Malfoy.


	29. Chapter 29: You are the only one

**Hey! Well…I am officially on holidays. That means I can write a lot more now. I am planning on finishing this story before the end of year, how does that sound? I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I want to send a special hug to Sylvia Potter, my beta.**

**Maddy****-Riddle… ¿Do you live in ****Palermo****? I thought no Argentinean would appreciate SS/HG. Go and see love actually then… it features Alan Rickman!**

**Anyhow… here it is… chapter 29… enjoy!**

**Chapter 29: You are the only one**

One could say that appearances- or keeping them, in any case- were the main priority in Hermione Granger and Severus Snape's lives and, indeed, you would not be mistaken if that thought crossed your mind for many things relied on their success with the Malfoy's. Yes. Oh, so many things! We are not speaking, of course, about their own right to breathe but about the right of so many others to do so. In fact, their only aim was not only to survive and rejoice in victory but to save the lives of many muggleborns, half and pure blood wizards. 

One could say that. Yes. But rumour has it that neither Hermione nor Severus were focused on their façade but in other relevant topics as well. Let's say… each other, for one. Oh, how wonderful it is to be in love! Even if one knows that it will not last forever, even if one knows that this feeling will bring as many deceptions as delightful memories, even if one refuses to admit that love is not something created by our hearts but by our brains due to a chemical reaction… above all that, all you need to smile is love. And to be loved for there is no greater emotion than to feel the warm feeling of being cherished by someone who owns your heart entirely. No. There is not. 

And so when they reached their chambers for the weekend, for one reason or another, the topic of discussion was not Lucius Malfoy or their past actions. The current topic of interest, however, was the other's skin, the other's mouths, the other's sighs for love weights far more than other feelings.  

"Oh, love," Hermione murmured in Severus' ear as he lifted her up from the wooden floor at Malfoy Manor where Malfoy was the Lord of the Land. And Severus quite not depicted why the word "love" had such an enormous effect upon his mind, upon his heart, upon his soul but above all… upon his body. He loved her so! There are no words that can really describe the feelings that blossomed in their hearts but sure enough their skins were burning with lust. They were going to make love- not just collide in an animal encounter- inside the very walls of evil where wicked plans had once been hatched by the Darkest of Death Eaters including Severus himself. Now, however, Hogwarts most feared Potion's Master had different plans in mind at present. 

So when Hermione's back smashed into mahogany wall, pain was the least of the all the sensations she needed to worry about. In fact, the situation was so arousing that she could not help but to wrap her legs around his waist while slowly unbuttoning his chaste robes from neck to pelvis. And it was just then that she introduced her hand inside the black cloth that used to cover his magnificent chest from the eyes of the world and started caressing his slightly haired chest. Those tiny black hairs of his not only eroticized her but made her feel young and protective. Sure enough those would never be found on an adolescent torso.  How much life had changed in so little time! And how happy she was while slowly being licked by the man she loved the most. Her nipples were painfully erected though impatient about the pleasure that was to come. 

"Hermione," he whispered while tracing a path of kissing through her neck where he also lubricated certain spots with his hot saliva. Once he reached her mouth, however, nothing- or no one, not even Lucius Malfoy- could have prevented him from devouring those prominent lips of her so red and delicious to him! And on top of everything, they were his! Hermione Granger was his!, "You are mine," he shouted clearly enough for Lucius Malfoy to hear from the other end of the corridor where Narcissa was snoring loudly, as cold as a cube of ice. 

"Disgusting mudblood," he hissed, unable to control his rage and thus destroying the book that lay open in his hands. 

Nothing, nevertheless, could stop the couple from demonstrating how much they loved the other. 

"I love you," she confessed while being passionately pressed against the cool wall. She never thought he would stop his rhythmic movements for those three special words. But he did. 

"You do love me, do you not?," he asked more to the gods than to Hermione who was staring intently into Severus' beady black eyes. 

"Of course," she asked caressing the tiny black hairs in the back of his neck, "And you love me too," she added though now her eyes were not searching for Severus' soul on his. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I am not sure, nonetheless, that this is the best moment for me to say it out loud. Is it not so much better for our bodies to do all the talking? We are complicated people, my darling, immersed in a very complicated situation, if I may add" he started to explain but it was high time for Hermione to hear that pathetic routine of his; a routine she hated more than anything in the world.  

"I believe I have listened enough of this," she started to say, slowly walking to where he was, "I reckon that the best way for us not to die is to play our roles the best that we can. Fortunately for us, how can we play this part wrongly if we love each other so much? And yet the fear of losing the other haunts our every actions, wouldn't it be better to stop pretending?," she dared asked, reaching for his cold hand- that big hand of his- through the dark room. 

"Dear, pretending is what we do best," he simply said turning around and facing his wife. 

"And yet, I know for a fact that your eyes speak of love, of redemption, of passion," she explained while a tear of frustration ran down her cheek. 

Severus Snape remained stiff and still for quite a while. He could not control his body language in front of Hermione Granger- a creature that had transformed him, that had given his rotten heart hope.

"I cannot lie," he said while caressing her cheek fondly, slowly removing her tears, "I love you as well, dear Miss Granger. You have become the angel of my life; the person who gives my lungs the energy to gasp for air when I have run out of it. You are, indeed, in me all the time and your image, your smell, those curls…," he whispered in her ear while smoothly introducing a hand through the hem of her robes and penetrating her knickers with two fingers, checking if her curls where still there, "…I love you so much that the bare thought of losing you pains me more than one thousand stabs. I love you so much that the mere thought of you losing your life because of the cause I defend pains my soul to a degree unknown to me before. I am so sorry that I love you and yet I cannot help myself. I cannot force my heart and I cannot freeze my mind and my soul any longer; you need to know," he confessed while caressing her palms with love. 

"I know," was all she said, "I love you, Severus,"

And with that he carried her to bed and introducing his rigid member inside her he thrust in and out until they both climaxed in wild ecstasy. But make no mistake: this was not an obligation or a preparation for the plan to succeed; this had everything to do with pleasure and love, for there is no greater feeling. 

Meanwhile at the very end of the corridor a very angry Lucius Malfoy had woken his wife and after removing his robes, he had penetrated her senselessly, for there is no greater motivation than envy to rescue from the back of our soul a long lost desire. 


	30. Chapter 30: Exteme feelings, extreme rea...

**Hey! Sorry for the delay. This is chapter 30 and I hope you like it. I am not sure if I am going to upload before Wednesday so… MERRY CHRISTMAS! or HAPPY HANNUKAH! I appreciate your support above all things. Thanks a lot. **

**So…well… here it is; chapter 30… enjoy! **

**Chapter 30: Extreme feelings, extreme reactions. **

"The ideas, I must confess, matter to me more than men" Andre Giró once wrote and in Lucius Malfoy's case the idea of killing the man he hated so much and to drink the elixir of his power was a very attractive idea. That was what attracted Lucius Malfoy; the idea of achieving something that had been floating around in his head for years. 

But the noises of the night before had taken over his head and he could think of nothing more but of Miss Granger's moans while being pressed against the mahogany wall of his own house. He could do nothing about it, of course and thus breakfast was being eaten in the tensest of atmospheres. 

"I heard wonderful sounds last night, did you not, Narcissa, my love?," Lucius asked once they were seated around the table; he at the head of it as the Lord of the Manor he was. 

No one there, not even Severus dared say a word for the shadow of Lucius Malfoy's words was uncomfortable enough to judge. Instead of talking, Severus and Hermione stretched their hands to reached one of the many plates on display at the large table. Oddly enough, they both chose fruit for they were not in the mood for the heavy winter dishes that the house-elves had prepared for their master, mistress and guests even though I suspect that Hermione's real reasons were related to SPEW. 

While Goglin poured some strawberry tea in Lucius porcelain cup, everyone else in the dinning room- that is except Narcissa herself who was enjoying her black pudding, a common mix of fat and blood that is often served for breakfast in the Magical World- tasted the sweet juices of pre selected items such as oranges, tangerines, watermelons, grapefruits, apples as big as a Quaffle and green grapes which Severus kept imagining feeding Hermione with even if they were in immediate danger.

And mark my words: they were. 

They got immediate pleasure out of every bite for each one represented heaven for their palates. Little did Hermione know, however, that Lucius Malfoy was, just then, realizing how that little creature sucking that amazingly big piece of grapefruit with sugar on top could stimulate extreme feelings in pure blood wizards who ignored or rather chose to ignore her heritage. The reason he could comprehend their actions, both his son's and his best friend's, was because she was stimulating him as well. Luckily enough, Narcissa was too focused on her pudding to notice. 

His porridge was getting colder and colder and suddenly he remembered how much he used to love marmalade on a woman's breast for breakfast after a long night of passion. 

Perhaps- and this is just a random thought- Lucius Malfoy was a romantic after all. To repress our nature is a foolish little game to play indeed because a person's true essence can be depicted in unusual situations such as the one he found himself into. 

He rolled his eyes at himself, knowing perfectly well that he could not act on his feelings. He was not in love; make no mistake. But sometimes the love of the flesh for the flesh is even more strong and difficult to resist. Most probably, if given the chance, he would kiss her rosy lips and then wash his teeth with extreme caution, just in case. 

"So, Hermione, fancy some scones?," Lucius casually asked shaking his head as if trying hard to erase any thoughts regarding Miss Granger from his head. He, then, made a quick movement with his left hand which indicated Goglin what he wanted him to do. And so Goglin ran from one end of the table to the other- where Hermione was seated- and knelling beside her he offered her some home made scones with a last formal bow. 

She wanted to stand and shout a thousand insults to the man in front of her. But instead, she smiled politely and took a scone from the basket Goglin was holding above his head. And with that, the elf returned to his Master's side where he awaited further orders. 

"Did you sleep well?," he inquired looking straight into her eyes while evilly playing with his fingers. 

"I certainly did," was all she answered while taking a bite out of her scone; the filthy scone of slavery but a scone which could save lives, her own even. 

"And what about you, my friend?," Lucius asked, his time turning his head right to face Severus. 

"I slept wonderfully, but I thank you for asking about it all the same," Severus shortly answered trying to avoid any kind of conversation regarding the night before. It could certainly help their plan due to the fact that Hermione's moans and little sighs proved that the marriage was not fake but they both felt that what had happened the evening before was something rather personal and thus not a topic of conversation to openly discuss with Lucius Malfoy or his wife for that matter. 

"Does old Dumbledore approve of such noises in his castle?," Lucius once again enquired to anyone who could give an answer. 

"I am afraid I do not understand what you are talking about, Lucius. Why don't you speak clearly?," Severus asked crossing his fork and knife in a cross over his plate. 

"Touchy," Lucius whispered, then added in a higher tone, "I was just wondering if Dumbledore allowed such displays of affection in his school considering that students can hear many of the noises Narcissa and I heard last night," he finished with a hypocritical grin on his face; his light blue eyes filled with a kind of rage he had never had towards Severus Snape. He was jealous. 

"Your son should know," Severus said standing up from the red velvet chairs, "I think that these superficial subjects of conversation are of no help to our plan. Can we leave the ladies eating while we continue enjoying our tea at your personal chambers?," Severus suggested while grabbing the cup with his right hand and walking slowly to where Hermione was to kiss her forehead. He was marking his territory. 

"Of course," Lucius said almost in a whisper trying not to look on Hermione Granger's direction. He wanted to avoid watching the kiss. Somehow he found no sick pleasure out of it, something strange for a Death Eater like he, "Are you ready?," he asked after a few seconds. 

"As I will ever be," he muttered for no one but Hermione to hear who smiled slightly in order not to arise suspicious of any kind. 

And with that the two men left the dinning room where their two wives were left eating their breakfast in the most utter of silences while their husbands discussed the way in which their life task's could be achieved; extreme feelings towards Hermione Granger aside, of course. 


	31. Chapter 31: The plan is hatched

**Hey! Well… I am afraid I have something to say regarding the reviews I have received. First of all, I love this story. I've invested a lot of time on the grammar, on the metaphors, on the word order and above all, the plot. My other stories are not good regarding many things (I've learned a lot through writing them though and that makes me very proud) but my plots have always been good.  **

**I think that the thoughts I add to the story are of vital importance and here is why: they help the reader understand and feel the same emotions that the characters. They help the reader understand in a very graphical way the pain, the pleasure, the sorrow, the happiness. **

**Foreshadowing their actions is something I like very much. The phrase: "Little did they know…" is one of my favourites because it leaves the reader with a bittersweet taste on their mouths; they want to know more. Perhaps this does not apply to all readers, but it certainly applies to me. And, after all, I am the author. **

**I appreciate the fact that you have invested time in my story. Not everyone has to like it, even if it pains me to acknowledge that.  **

**Thanks for reviewing and please, keep it coming. I enjoy your feedback a lot. **

**FWS.**

**Chapter 31: The plan is hatched. **

We are speaking of one of the coldest winters in the history of England and believe me when I say that this tiny island where tea is of extreme importance can really be annoying when coldness arises in the middle of December, frosting people's noses and threatening to swell their throats with its chilling air. 

After breakfast, however, things were starting to heat up gradually at Malfoy Manor though permanently. True emotions were about to be revealed because, after all, these characters of mine knew of no limitations. You of all the people in the world should understand for their hearts have no secrets to yours. 

"Let's see," Severus said while pressing his back against the black leather couch that Lucius had on his private chambers, "You, for some reason, believe that my wife can become of your possession, or do you not, my dear friend?," he enquired knowing the answer by heart. 

Lucius answer, on the other hand, was not quite what Severus Snape was expecting for from his thin lips escaped a loud laugh though not necessarily a very diplomatic one. Severus smiled slightly partially because he had to but also because he felt that it was his place to behave in a more appropriate way. He was, indeed, the better person as some people choose to describe a man whose attitudes match Severus's characteristics. 

"You will find in your heart, my dear Severus, the strength to forgive me for I find your question ridiculous. Unlike you, I do not share my soul with a disgusting example of a witch. I am afraid that a person of my palate cannot find your wife in the least interesting or tasteful at all, for that matter," he concluded while nervously playing with his hands from behind his table. 

Severus would have been no spy if he had failed to notice the shiver of his friend's fingers. His shallow nature revolted him to the core of his being and he could not understand- or rather chose not to comprehend- why in the name of Merlin he found himself in the terrible situation of being in love with a person as fantastic as his wife. 

His love- even if he did not choose to admit so- had made him jealous. And those feelings were agonizingly burning his soul and thus compromising his objectivity towards the plan; towards his mission. He needn't a reminder, though: the image shown weeks ago by the mirror of the dark desire haunted his minutes. 

"I see," was all he was able to answer after a long period of reflection. 

"Shall we talk business now?," Lucius asked in a more relaxed tone now that Hermione Granger was out of their conversation. The topic seemed to tense him… intimacy seemed to tense him. But now that revenge had taken over their chat, he felt more comfortable; at home. 

"The time has finally arrived…," Severus mysteriously whispered but then again, his voice was most of the times barely more than a whisper when he had to face his past which disturbed his present situation and troubled his near future. 

"We need to kill him," Draco's father answered, shortly announcing the purpose of their meeting. 

"I know," Severus answered, "What do you propose?," he inquired. 

"Poison him, Severus," Lucius suggested standing from his chair and slowly walking to where Severus and the fireplace where. He, then, threw some of his brandy on the flames which roared with fury. The fire was just a sample of this person's temperamental behaviour because, make no mistake: Lucius Malfoy has more than a skull tattooed on his forearm as a sign of his devotion to the Dark Side. He has wickedness tattooed all over his skin because he does not represent sinfulness; he is sinfulness in the flesh, "…And bring me his head," he added some time later while turning his head from the fire to where Severus was peacefully sitting.

Just for a moment, Severus thought that he had seen fire in Lucius light blue eyes. But that could not be the case, obviously, because it cancelled any kind of logical explanation. And Severus Snape is a very logical person indeed. 

"And I suppose you want his head on a silver plate as well," Severus sarcastically said while shaking his head trying, in vain, to get rid of the image of Lucius evil eyes of fire. 

"Don't be foolish," was all Lucius answered, "I just want his head, Severus. You know why," he sentenced staring intently at Severus as if seeking some kind of reaction on his behalf; the kind of reaction he had been waiting to see for a long time now, a response which could depict any type of disloyalty. 

"I only know potions," Severus humbly replied. 

"And if potions are what you know best then I suggest you to find a proper venom to murder Dumbledore," Lucius said stepping closer to Severus who was now standing still. 

"I will," Severus answered, "I will take care of it," 

Those words were just what Lucius Malfoy had been waiting to hear for a long time. His friend was going to take care of the whole business. Yes. He needn't worry anymore. Dumbledore was a dead man. He was utterly overwhelmed by Severus words and so he stepped even closer and hugged his friend tightly while whispering these words into his right ear: 

"I knew you would not disappoint me, Severus. I knew you possessed a soul as rotten as mine," he finally said, breaking the hug but shaking hands with his best friend and fellow Death Eater, Severus Snape. The hand's shake meant that Dumbledore's death had been signed by his own hangman; a man he loved as his own son. 

"I am glad," he shortly answered while touching a hand he hated more than anyone's in the universe. But then again this was business, as Lucius had well put it. And he was not actually going to poison Dumbledore and cut his head. Or was he? No. That was ridiculous; he had made that clear. 

And so with a last glance at Lucius' chambers he waved his hand fondly towards his enemy's direction and headed to the Reception Hall where Hermione was waiting for him along with their belongings. 

"Ready to go?," he asked squeezing her hand really hard as if trying to gain some kind of stamina he had lost while chatting with Lucius. 

"Ready as I will ever be," she joked, quoting him with a grateful smile on her face. That perfect smile meant that she was indebted with everything he had done for her that weekend. He had protected her from Lucius Malfoy, a man who had the power to kill them both not because he had a vast quantity of knowledge regarding magic but because he had a vast quantity of power. And that is always dangerous. 

He had protected her, indeed. And she was never going to forget that even if the time would come when she will no longer be Mrs. Snape. And she had a feeling that after the end- and she knew the end was near, she would smell it in the air like a hungry dog- the Ministry would allow Severus to break their marriage. 

But then again, he had just stretched his hand seeking support from his wife. And just there, something in the middle of her heart had melted, releasing terrible sadness but also a determination she never thought she had in her soul. She was not going to let him go. No; over her dead body. And that might just be the case. 


	32. Chapter 32: The sadness of the Snake

**Hey… thanks for your great reviews. I hope you like chapter 32. **

**Chapter 32: The sadness of the Snake. **

Survival is of vital importance, of course. And I do not mean to be redundant here but then again every time I reflect upon certain attitudes of fellow human beings the less reason I find to reflect about in the first place. I always find humans to be redundant and breathing the sweet winter air that covers your lungs with ice every eight months is a privilege that many people will never be able to experiment again. For death was near. Death is always near even if we hopelessly try to focus our minds in other subjects. This tactic, however, may just be the one that enables the whole process, as pathetic as it may sound. 

The silly thing about humans is that we tend to appreciate people a lot more when they are close to the end. And he understanding that his final battle was close, he could do nothing but to kiss her pale skin and devoured her lips hungrily because he knew as clearly as he knew he was going to die that he loved her. 

They had reached Hogwarts hours ago and they hadn't had the stamina to walk the ten feet that separated them from the door. Their aim was to inform Dumbledore about the status of their plan in person but they had merely sent the old man an owl, simply writing what Lucius had in mind and waiting for further order on his behalf. As I said, they lacked the strength to move because their souls were saying goodbye in the most fabulous of ways: loving. 

Extreme emotions can only arise from facing death. 

"I love you," she confessed while caressing his black hair. He was going to miss her caresses so much that tears of frustrations were fighting for release in his eyes. Those smooth hands of her had transported him to fantastic places by their bare touch. He was going to a land, however, were her caresses would not be allowed and that filled his soul with sadness. 

"I love you too," he replied minutes after kissing her palms fondly and looking straight into her beautiful big brown eyes. He was going to miss those big brown eyes so much. 

"Why are you so sad?," she dared to ask while being slowly kissed in the neck by her husband. She knew he was distressed for something but Hermione Granger could only dare imagine the reason behind the mellow façade. 

"I am not sad," he answered. He could reply nothing more; he wanted not to destroy her heart prematurely even if he knew that his fate had been sealed long ago. He could deny it no more. 

But just when he thought that the questioning was over and that soon enough he would be lying on his back in the middle of the living room floor of his chambers thinking about a possible escape, the tear that has struggled for release had won the battle and was now running freely down his cheek and onto her stomach where it landed like a raindrop in a Yorkshire lake. 

"I see," was all she said kissing his cheek and massaging the path the tear had carved, "You needn't worry. We will both die," she sentenced knowing for a fact that life without him was no life at all, "We are together, remember: "For as long as you both shall live"," she added with a bright smile that cleared all his fears. She had the gift of making him happy, whatever the occasion, whatever the sorrow. 

"I will never let you do that," he whispered, nonetheless, some time later when her eyes had lost its sparkle because of his sudden weakness, "I appreciate you too dearly, my love, to let you die. My life is rotten; Hermione and thus you should understand I deserve to die. Your life, on the other hand, has just started and I am sure that the future will bring many wonderful things for you," he said caressing her curls with his right hand. He was going to miss those curls so much that a sudden sadness invaded his body entirely: he was going to lose her. 

"If fate decides your death, then I will decide mine for I will assault your laboratory for a venom so powerful that I will be seeing your beautiful face as soon as my lips touch the bottle," she threatened with a fierce look on her face; she meant every word. 

"Do you really believe that I am worth dying for?," he asked standing up and walking towards the fireplace. Hermione was staring intently at his back from the spot in which she had been seated since her return to Hogwarts. Oh Gods! He was so handsome. His slim waist made his upper torso look even bigger and that made her feel protected. It was nice to know that he was there to defend her; to give his life for that she could breath and live a different existence with a man he picture in his mind as perfect for her. Little did he know that for Hermione Granger there was no one in the world more ideal than Severus Snape and that she was going to keep her promise: not even death was going to separate them. 

"Of course," she answered standing up as well and joining him near the fire while the roaring flames warmed their calves. He was there, daring not to look straight into her eyes for he knew that if he indeed dived into those enormous pools of love, he would drown in her for all the eternity. And that, though tempting as it may sound, was not fair for her. 

"Shall I carry you to our bedroom?," he inquired stretching his hand for her to take it. But she didn't. Instead she positioned herself behind him and pressed her cheek really hard against his pale skin. She, then, proceeded to hug him with all her might trying to prove once again how capable she was of making him feel better. He had several beauty marks which she kissed before jumping on his back. 

"Please, do carry me to our bedroom, my prince. I have been waiting for this moment my whole life," she whispered into his ear while he marched towards his bedroom. But that room was not his anymore. For the very first time they were going to share a bedroom of his own chambers knowing for a fact that they were husband and wife and that they were doing nothing wrong. 

"My heart will be forever yours," he confessed while placing her on his silky black sheets. 

"Is that a promise?," she asked, kissing his shoulder.

"It is a fact, my darling," he finally confessed, holding both her arms above her head and kissing her neck fondly. 

After that, there was no need for words; their bodies were doing all the talking. 

Meanwhile, several feet above the dungeons a very old man was writing a reply to his most faithful friend, requesting his own death. 


	33. Chapter 33: The answer

**Hey! Thanks for your great reviews! For those who think my story is confusing, I think that it would be easier if you understand the story as a unit and not chapter per chapter. Because sometimes it can get confusing, I know, so, my apologies to them. A special thanks to Sylvia Potter who beta reads this for me. **

**Anyhow, I hope you like it… here it is; chapter 33… enjoy! **

**Chapter 33: The answer. **

Life is all about pain and human beings are used to sacrifice themselves for causes they consider fair. History is filled with examples from Jesus Christ himself to Joan of Arch. Perhaps because certain individuals consider redemption a way of earning their place in heaven or may be just because they cannot resist contemplating pain in others; all the same this very old man known as Dumbledore to everyone in the Wizarding world sat in his chair with a golden quill between his fingers thinking about how to plaster his feelings into words. And that is a very difficult task indeed, considering that as is by words that we communicate, words are what limit us. 

But when the grandfather clock announced that it was too late to waste time in meaningless thoughts, he soaked the quill in black ink and started writing.  

_My dear Severus, _

_I am more than glad to hear that Hermione and you have returned safety to our castle. We were utterly worried about your wellbeing and thus is more than a pleasure to have you back with us. _

_I have received your letter and Lucius plans to murder me are quite disturbing. I have come up with a solution to this problem, however, and I must admit that is one of my most brilliant ideas. _

_I understand from your message that is your job to poison me. As you well know by now, nevertheless, I cannot be easily killed. No poison can prevent me from breathing as I have an extended knowledge on venoms. Lucius ignores this, nonetheless, and that is good news for the Order. _

_The details of my plan I cannot explain in this simple letter, I am afraid. The purpose of this correspondence, my old boy, is to give you comfort for I know that your soul aches. The hideous job of killing me has been ordered to you and you cannot do anything about it. But I can. I beg for your presence first thing tomorrow morning as my death needs to be carefully arranged._

_I look forward to seeing you soon, _

_Albus._

And with that, Dumbledore stood from his comfortable chair and walking all the way towards the fireplace he threw some powder into the flames which turned green in a second and shouting: "the dungeons" as he had once done when he found Hermione in Severus bed, the letter was gone. And so was the Order's last hope. 

When the letter reached the fireplace in Severus Snape's living room no one noticed. The two people there who might care about the contents of the message were laying peacefully on Severus' bed. Love was all around, make no mistake. It was noticeable in Hermione's eyes, for one, which were radiant with a feeling she could only compare with the joy of reading about XVth. century witches. 

Her husbands' sadness had made her reflect upon her own emotions, worries and fears. She was in love. Perhaps it is difficult for most people to understand the meaning of that word because we live in a cynical world were broken hearts are not a rare thing to find between the mass of people who try to achieve happiness through love, the most exquisite feeling of all. Because love is not only better than wealth, beauty, power or even wisdom, but it is the only quality that can bring joy to human beings. And Hermione Granger was no stranger to the feeling but even though she could completely comprehend what love was and how it felt in her heart, was she capable of losing her life for it? Was the feeling so strong that the sudden death of her precious partner could lead to a premature slaughter of the soul? 

The more she kept wondering about it, the more the answer became clear. Yes. 

Her eyes travelled from the stone ceiling of his chambers to his face. He was peacefully sleeping in his bed, completely sure that she was not going to suffocate him until his heart stopped beating with the rhythm of passion lust and love. He trusted her. She knew that and thus a smile curved its way through her face. 

She was still staring intently at the man lying next to her, contemplating his every movement and finding pleasure out of his every reaction. She was particularly fond of the way in which he frowned when she jokily caressed the tip of his nose. 

Oh, gods! How handsome he was or rather how handsome he was to her! For she doubted many people would regard his nose as beautiful or his thin expressionless lips attractive in the least. The fact that she knew the real man behind those features, behind the black veil that covered his real self, played a vital role in her opinions. No matter how much she tried to control herself, every time she focused her eyes on him something inside of her shivered indicating how vulnerable she when it came to Severus Snape. 

She knew in her soul that she would rather die a thousand deaths than living a lifetime without his love. It was not because of his caress; it was what his soft touch represented. It was not because of his kisses; it was what the connection between the lips meant. It was not because of the love making; it was what that union represented. 

If their plan failed- and she knew better than anyone that it could- the rage of the Death Eaters will be strong enough to shake the foundations of Hogwarts Castle itself. 

"If he is going," she thought to herself before closing her eyes and pressing her cheek on his chest, "I am going with him," 

The very next morning when Hermione Granger opened her eyes to the light- though little in the dark dungeons- she found her husband sitting on a wooden chair near the four poster bed, fixedly staring at her as if impatient for her to awake. He had a letter in his hands and he seemed quite keen on protecting it. 

"What is the matter?," she wondered, worried about the expression on Severus' face which depicted angst and consternation. 

"I need to see Dumbledore before breakfast," he confessed, explaining in a rather indirect way the contents of the message, "are you going to assist Professor Flitwick's class today?," he inquired knowing the answer already. 

"Of course," she said, surprising no one. 

"I will see you at breakfast then," he said, standing from his previous seat and kissing her forehead. He was going to need her support after his conversation with Dumbledore. And even if for a second he could just look into her eyes across a room filled with students who meant nothing to him, the cross he carried in his back would seem a little lighter. 

With that thought he turned around and without looking back he opened the door and left his room towards the Floo Network on his living room where he would reach Dumbledore's chambers in no time. 


	34. Chapter 34: The decision

**Chapter 34: The decision**

There is always a moment in a man's life in which he feels the need to do the right thing. Whether it was to compensate his sins or just because the people in need of his help deserved it, I cannot tell. It is beyond my knowledge to comprehend why Severus Snape- Hogwarts most dreadful Potion's Master- knocked on Dumbledore's door that morning as calm as he had never been during his years as a professor at England's only and most prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

The weather outside was cold enough for snow and he was glad to be under a cosy roof. It was unlike him to reflect about the weather outside but he knew in his heart that the time would come when he would miss the dungeons in the middle of winter when the cold woke him from his nightmares. He had never thought about it but more than actually waking up beside Hermione after a long night of love, he was going to miss the subtle contact his body had with hers when they subconsciously seek for human warm. Yes, he was going to miss that. 

He moved his head from side to side frantically as if trying to erase all thoughts not related to Dumbledore's scheme. He was worried. What if Dumbledore would allow him to poison him? Would the Wizarding World surrender under the terror of knowing that the only wizard in the world capable of facing evil in the face was no longer alive? The more he thought about killing Dumbledore, the more he understood that winning the final battle between Hogwarts staff and Lucius' Death Eaters without Dumbledore was an impossible task to fulfil. 

But then again without Dumbledore's death, Lucius would order Severus and Hermione's because Lucius Malfoy comprehended since the mirror incident that torturing Hermione Granger in front of an impotent Severus who can do nothing to save her loved one from dying was something he quite look forward to in his sleepless nights. 

We can, therefore, assume that Severus was not only anxious about what the most important wizard in the world had to say but also quite distressed about the situation in which he found himself into. Nothing good comes from a war because death is always around the people one loves and that is a terrible thing even if one blindly believes in the principles of a war against the evil. 

Severus Snape entered Dumbledore's office as he had done thousand of times in his life. This time, however, was different. And they could feel it in the air. 

"I will not let you," Severus said in his soft voice, determined enough to convince Dumbledore of a plan he knew nothing about. 

"I am sorry, my dear Severus, you will not let me do what exactly?," the old man sitting behind a large wooden desk asked with a wise smile plastered on his lips. One thing I have always admired about the elder is their ability to smile about most things for they have experienced many of the troubles that make our present so bitter and their wisdom relaxes the young ones giving them hope. And believe me when I say that Dumbledore's smile gave Severus hope. 

"I will not let you die for us all; I will not poison you for the Order," he calmly said, as if trying not to seem so interested in Dumbledore's death, as if he did not care about the old man at all. 

"I will not die. Not today, and possibly not because of Lucius Malfoy," he said with the same smile.

Severus smirked sarcastically. 

"What do you suggest then?," he dared ask, more confident now, while he walked all the way from the door to the seat in which he had sat during many meetings. 

"My sweet child, I suggest you to stop worrying about me and start worrying about your own health. You look quite shabby, Severus, have you been neglecting the House Elves Kidney Pie?," he jokily asked but the look on Severus' face warned him to stop, "Well, I am afraid that Potion's is your area of expertise, Severus. What do you have in store for me?," 

"I do not quite understand, sir. I thought you said you did not want to die…?,"  Severus tried to explain, but he was soon interrupted by Dumbledore's finger who indicated him to bring to a close his statement. 

"Severus… not only do I not want to die but I want to prevent deaths and in order to do that we need a Potion suitable for the scheme I have planned. I need a Potion that will save us all," he finally said and then with the same smile that had given Severus hope minutes ago, he told him all the details concerning his plan. 

When Severus Snape left Dumbledore's office exactly twenty minutes after the start of their conversation, his heart was invaded with contradictory emotions. On the one hand, he was relief. Now he knew. But on the other hand, he was extremely concerned about the safety of the people at Hogwarts. If something went wrong- and God knew it could- all their heads would be on the line. He smiled though he rarely grinned in public. Yes. They all needed Dumbledore's smile so he was going to treasure it in his memory. He had a feeling he was going to need hope soon. And make no mistake: he was not wrong. 

 He kept walking once he had reached the narrow corridors that led to Hogwarts Great Hall where breakfast was being served. Hermione's face would make him happy stronger and braver. But just when he was about to reach the secret stairs- only known by Hogwarts Professor's- to the Head Table, the bell rang indicated Severus that he had Potion's to teach. 

Frustrated and angry he turned around and started walking towards the dungeons. 

He had not even walked ten inches when he felt an excruciating pain in his heart; something was wrong. Strangely enough, his feet moved for themselves and walked all the way to the Great Hall where oddly enough Hermione Granger was waiting, tears running down her face. 

"Why did you skip Charms, Miss Granger?," he asked in his Professor's voice. 

"I...I was so worried," she started to say, sobbing uncontrollably. That was enough to melt the hard icy surface surrounding Severus Snape. He was not his usual self around her but a more protective version of the Dark Potion's Master that he pretended to be at Hogwarts. He sat beside her and searched for her hand under the table, as if they were only six years old and extremely ashamed of demonstrating love in public. 

"Everything is going to be alright, my love. You needn't worry. You will be more than safe" he said in his softest voice while rubbing her knuckles. 

"It is not my safety I am apprehensive of," she confessed squeezing his hand really hard. 

And it was in that moment that he, for the first time in his life, lost all ability to speak. Surrendering to the fact that no logical statements would come out of his mouth, he embraced her with both his arms as hard as he could as if certain that if he squeezed her really hard, no one would dare take her away from him. 

"I love you," he simply said after a while of hearing Hermione's sobs and feeling that he would take it no longer, he ignored his brain's instructions to omit words. 

"I love you too," she said kissing his neck fondly.

When the bell rang, some four hours later for lunch, students of all houses were amazed to find the Dark Potion's Master hugging Hermione Granger- his wife- as if no one was there. 

Love has the amazing quality of making us forget all about time for it is such an amazing feeling that it goes beyond minutes and seconds. And so when a crowd of students gathered to watch, they did not break the union for they had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I have had enough. I will no more try to find her hand under the table," he thought, "If we survive, I am going to properly make Hermione Granger my wife," 

**AN: Hey… First of all; thanks for your awesome reviews. I have something to say about them though. My chapters are not short; my chapters are- most of the times- equally large; if you didn't have a problem with it in the past, why now? Bloody hell; I write more than 1000 words per chapter and we are on chapter 34 by now!  **

**Apart from that, everything is fine. My livejournal "site" is: www.livejournal.com/users/florws/ to those who wish to get to know me better and my deepest secrets ;) **

**And please, read and review! It's very important for me to know your opinion right now because the story is about to end. **

**So…well… here it is; chapter 34… enjoy! **


	35. Chapter 35: The day the magical world be...

**Hey! Sorry for the delay but I needed to finish chapter 36 before actually posting this one. This is getting GOOD..! I really like the plot… but I want to thank you all for your reviews which were great. And please… feel free to give me a piece of your mind because I really need to know your thoughts about this story right now. If you enjoy the it, please read and review! It will make my day. I'll answer your review 6 days after I upload (that would be January 26th) on my livejournal: . You can check it out if you want. **

**So… here it is; chapter 35… enjoy! (The end is near) **

**Chapter 35: The day the magical world became real**

As you get older you figure out certain things about life. One of them is that human beings are cursed with knowledge because when you comprehend something, you cannot ignore it. Human beings understand, therefore, from the moment they are born that sooner or later they are going to die. And their hearts fill with bitterness and sadness when they reflect about it, as it is expected. 

They ask silly questions to themselves that they know they will fail to answer with precision such as: "What reason do I have to live? Is there something worth living for? And many people, believe me when I tell you, understand from the moment they learn to breathe that happiness is essential for the wellbeing of the soul. How do we reach it, though? For some people such as Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eaters, sins are the straight way to contentment. 

And so, they were all sitting around Lucius' fireplace where he was standing like a godlike figure in the altar of power, having a conversation that would change the curse of history. 

"As I said in my previous owls," he almost shouted for everyone to hear for there were quite a lot of people, "Severus has earned my trust and I see no evidence of his disloyalty," he told his Death Eaters who had gathered at Malfoy Manor to listen to what Lucius had to say and follow further orders. 

"Do you really think that Lord Vold… the Dark Lord would be pleased with Snape marrying a mudblood?," Macnair wondered, standing up for everyone to see where the question had come from and who had dared contradict Lucius. 

"Mcnair, you ignorant butcher, is evident that you have not met Hermione Granger," Lucius stated, staring at Mcnair with pure evil in his eyes. It was quite clear that Mcnair's services were needed because, sure enough if he hadn't been useful, Lucius would have killed him in the spot, "I am sure that Lord Voldemort would have been glad about Severus' choice, as odd as it is. The Dark Lord recognized who his true servants were from their attitudes and mental power and he never doubted Severus loyalty. Who are we to evaluate the Dark Lord's judgement?," he asked to the bunch of people, who agreed with Lucius instantly. Party because they were scared and partly because they respected Lord Voldemort too much to even sigh at the bare mention of his name. 

"Yes, you are right, Lucius," Macnair said, sitting down again, regretting his intromission. 

"However, it would be prudent to have a second plan, in case my friend disappoints me," he suggested with a smirk; he was actually enjoying it, "In case he fails to kill Dumbledore, Hermione Granger will die,"  he finished, contemplating the realization of his own dreams. Lucius wanted to face Mrs. Snape soon because he had such contradictory feelings towards her that he could not understand why he wanted to hurt her so much. It was not because she was a mudblood, or at least not entirely because of that. He wanted to hurt her for choosing Severus, for ignoring him. 

He wished more than anything in the world to kill Dumbledore and control the Wizard World, make no mistake. But a tiny part of him also hoped their plan failed for it would be a decent excuse to kill the both of them. 

He had a plan that could ruin the lives of the people we know and love and who belong to the side of light; to the side of goodness. Fortunately for most of us, Albus Dumbledore also had developed a scheme; a brilliant scheme, I dare say. The only thing left to do- apart from waiting- was to find the appropriate venom and that, my friends, was Severus' job. 

And believe me when I tell you that Severus Snape is always efficient in whatever he does. 

"What are you doing?," Hermione asked when she entered Severus' private laboratories. She remembered being there in the past when she had helped Professor Snape with a project Dumbledore had asked him to develop to help Neville's parents. But now the situation was different and Hermione had no idea of what Severus was doing in the middle of the night, "Why are you working at this time of night? Can't it wait until tomorrow?," she asked, completely unaware of the situation in which Hogwarts found itself into. 

"I am afraid, it cannot," he replied, too busy mixing powders and liquid ingredients to pay too much attention to Hermione who was quite upset. She had had an emotional day and all she wanted was to fall asleep in the arms of the man she loved; to feel protected and safe in a world that was falling to pieces. But he seemed to pay no attention to her words. He was concealing something from her and she did not like it. She did not like it at all. 

"Severus, what is going on?," she wondered, assuming that he was hiding something from her. And she wasn't wrong, as usual. 

"Nothing is going on, dear. Go back to bed, I will be there with you in a second," he promised while pouring some venoms together, not really paying attention to her every word, as usual. But can you blame him? The death of man he loved as a father had been ordered to him, not only from the Dark Side but from the White Side and he could only pray for Dumbledore's plan to work. Because if for some reason Lucius won the final battle he could kiss this world goodbye.

Some minutes later, he heard the door being slammed with great strength. She was mad, but he knew in his heart he had no choice but to hide the plan from her. The more she knew, the more the possibilities of her being killed. And Severus would rather eat a stone taken from the sto…, "EUREKA!," he shouted, as if he had founded the elixir of life. He had come up to, in fact, with a way to save the world. 

So when he found the right ingredients and mixed them correctly with the right proportions of water and oils, he ran immediately from his laboratories to his personal chambers where Hermione was peacefully sleeping on a black leather sofa, and throwing some Floo powder into the flames which turned green, he left the dungeons to become a murderer. Or so was the plan. 

The journey from his chambers to Dumbledore's was the longest he had ever had in his whole life. He was anxious and he had reasons to be uneasy and apprehensive. He was going to kill Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and that was not an easy job indeed considering that not even the Dark Lord had managed to vanquish him. While the ashes of grey and green covered his nostrils, he closed his eyes and started thinking of his beloved wife. He hated not paying attention to her. A difficult task had been assigned to him but that was no excuse to left her sleeping alone on that cold leather couch without even kissing her forehead. He regretted not kissing her forehead. 

A strong desire to go back filled his chest. As if that would be last time he was ever going to see her. "Don't be a sensitive fool!," he kept telling himself while removing the ashes from inside his nose with a subtle movement from his wand. He knew he needed to go back; he had been correct that very moment when he found Hermione crying in the middle of the Great Hall, surrounded by no one, tears running down her check. 

Strangely enough, when he had made the decision of going back, he opened his mouth to change directions but found himself in the cold stone floor of Dumbledore's chambers. It was too late now. 

"She is probably upset because I paid her no attention," he said out loud when he found himself inches away from Dumbledore's door, "Sir, Sir," Severus said, knocking frantically on the wooden door once near, trying to wake Dumbledore up, though unsuccessfully, "Sir, wake up. I have found it," he stated, knocking the door even harder.

"Why do you feel the need to wake me up at this time of night? Why aren't you in bed with your wife?," Dumbledore asked from behind Severus, completely shocking him. 

"Sir, I have found it," he said calmly now, "I have found the solution," 

"I knew you would," Dumbledore said, "But why aren't you with your wife? Wives should be never left alone," he stated winking. Severus understood and smirked, as if offended by Dumbledore's insinuations. 

"Sir, I am afraid that this is much more important than…" he started to say, but then reflecting about his own words he changed his mind and said, "you are right, sir. I have no excuses, but I thought you would like to know tonight," 

"Where is it?," Dumbledore asked, looking through his half moon spectacles. Severus proceeded, then, to insert his right hand into his black robes. When he drew his hand out of his robes, he was holding a yellow bottle and a stone. 

"Do you wish to keep them?," Severus wondered, stretching his hand for Dumbledore to reach the objects. 

"Yes, I wish to keep them inside," Dumbledore stated, grabbing the items with his right hand. 

"As you wish sir," Severus said, too focused on the floor to pay Dumbledore attention. He had, apparently, lost something in the middle of the stones for he was keen on not taking his eyes off of the ground. 

"We will see each other again, my old boy," Dumbledore promised, caressing Severus' head as if he were a child. In Dumbledore's eyes he was, indeed, the same frightened adolescent seeking comfort that had once come to his office because he wanted nothing to do with life. Now, in front of him, stood a grown man who wished more than anything else to breathe the sweet air of another winter. He was a family man now. He had a wife. He had a home to go to when his job was done. But then again, the fright in his eyes only depicted that the innocent child he had once known was still there, buried in the depths of his soul.  

"I know, sir," Severus said, still not looking at him in the eye. But when he no longer felt the weight of Dumbledore's hand on his head, he looked up only to see the end. 

He had eaten the stone and drank the bitter combinations of potions until there was not even a drop left in the little tube. 

"Sir," Severus shouted, but it was too late; Dumbledore collapse into his arms, breathing for the last time the icy air that only January brings to England. 

The Wizarding World was vulnerable now. And it was currently up to Severus, to continue with the plan. He was the World's only hope. 


	36. Chapter 36: The order of the Phoenix

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Chapter 37 took AGES to write - the heat here is unbearable-. **

**What's more, when I finally finished it, I tried to open chapter 36 to add the Author's note and was amazed to discover that it wasn't there! I had to re-type it all over again! So, please, try to understand the delay. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. **

**Thanks for your comments on the story. I answered all reviews for chapter 35 on my LJ:** **__**

**on**** January 26th. You can take a look at it, if you want. **

**That's all for now; here it is… chapter 36…. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 36: The order of the Phoenix**

It is essential for human beings to have hope; to be able to trust that something better awaits in the near future for without hope we have no reason to live or die. 

And believe me when I tell you that there are certain things about life that people consider good enough to stay down here for a while. Depending on how well you behave during your residence in planet earth you may change it into "up here", so it can suit your needs. 

Yes. What would come after death? Is there something after passing away? Severus needed to be honest with himself and face the fact that he had no real believes and that he trusted no religion. In simpler words, he had faith in nothing and thus it was only logical for him to be sad. He was going to die; he would cease to exist and that would be the end of it. You see, scientist such as Severus Snape, who believe only in what can be proved, sustain the statement that mass- material- can only be transformed; it cannot be destroyed. So a part of him was glad that his body would repose forever in the fertile grounds of England. 

But what about his soul? Would his soul, his essence, transform as well and found itself reduced to only a couple of atoms? Can souls be destroyed? Why do Christians support the sentence: "for as long as you both shall live", if love is an eternal emotion? Would Hermione re marry and fulfil her promise and if so, could she have two husbands in heaven- where there is no pain, where there is no suffering- or would she be put in the position of choosing between the both? 

All those silly questions ran through his head while he travelled by Floo Network from Dumbledore's chambers, where he had placed the body on the Old Wizard's bed, to 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and his home away from home. 

"Blessed be those who believe and yet they have not seen," he said to himself, remembering a passage he had once read as a young adult in a Christian Bible, "yes, bless them," he stated out loud while his head reflected about hose words, "bless them because they can say: 'I feel' instead of 'I think',"

It was impossible for Severus Snape to know something and do nothing about it even if every fibre of his body kept telling him to stay still because there was no way of surviving the rage of those with the Dark Mark.  

And because of that, he felt scared, frightened about what was to come. He was in the correct road to become a traitor and a hero, a fool and a martyr before the eyes of both sides: the good one and the dark one. 

Unfortunately for Severus Snape, 12 Grimmauld Place appeared in front of his eyes before he could even finish that thought. He was home at last. 

Cleaning the dust from his impeccable black robes, he stood from the floor and walked towards the stairs that would take him to the floor where the kitchen was situated. Sure enough, everyone would be there drinking their black coffees to stay awake or in Molly's case, baking cookies for the Weasley children and Harry to devour while waiting for further orders. They needed to stay awake and entertaining their jaws with healthy sweets seemed the appropriate choice. 

When he opened the kitchen door, he was not amazed to find the same situation he had pictured in his mind: George and Fred Weasley were desperately trying to gain everyone's attention by eating all of Molly's cookies at once even though Ron, Harry and Ginny seemed too interested in their Chocolate Frog cards to notice the twins. The older members of the order, however, looked rather shabby with their coffee mugs filled with Colombian nectar and Severus was able to image why because their sorrows equalled his. Uncertainty is far worse than a horrid perspective of the future; not knowing can drive anyone insane. 

"Why isn't Hermione with you, Professor Snape?," Ron asked, standing up from his wooden stool once Severus' presence could be depicted by everybody. 

"She is sleeping, Mr. Weasley," he truthfully answered, coughing several times in order to clear his throat and announce the death of Hogwarts most beloved Headmaster. 

"But sir," Ginny interrupted this time, "She told me she wanted to be here when…", she started to say but Harry disrupted her speech with a kiss on her freckly cheek which made her blush and stop talking. 

"Ginny, don't you see that Professor Snape here is trying to protect little Hermione?," Harry said sarcastically, "I wonder, though… who protected her from you, sir, when we all knew for a fact that your actions were immoral and your marriage illegal?," he asked sarcastically, standing up from the wooden stool and walking all the way to where Severus was standing, a few centimetres near the kitchen's door. 

"Mr. Potter, you are just as stupid as your father when he was your age," Severus said between his teeth for no one to hear, "Do you wish to become a hero, Mr. Potter? Then, be a man and quit acting like a child because this time there will be no Dumbledore to defend you," he said, his voice barely a whisper. Delivering the news to the rest of the group in such a rude manner seemed inappropriate and impolite of him. 

"What do you mean?," Harry enquired, forgetting all formalities. He looked calmer, as if the sudden news had tamed his rebel spirit. 

"Mr. Potter, Albus Dumbledore is dead," he confessed, trying to hide his feelings from the rest of the world even if the pain was horrible and unbearable. 

"What?," Harry shouted, utterly surprised, "You…you killed him! He trusted you and you killed him!," the boy-who-lived said for everyone to hear while closing his hands into fists. Severus Snape needed to pay for his actions. He had killed the only father he ever knew; he had killed Dumbledore. He had been right all along: Snape was nothing more than a Death Eater working for the Dark Side. 

Fortunately for Severus, the feminine voice of wisdom- Minerva McGonagall- interrupted their private chat. 

"Harry, dear," Professor McGonagall said from behind them while Ron wrapped Harry with both his arms in order to prevent him from beating Severus. "The professor has important news for us all," she said, catching the attention of the rest of the members. When all heads had turned into their direction, she added in a murmur, "Where is Albus, Severus?," 

Swallowing hard, Severus tried to find the courage he needed to tell the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore was dead even if he knew first hand that no wizard had the necessary audacity to break such news. Without Dumbledore, the Wizarding World was left with no hope. And without hope, as I said before, there is no reason to live or die: nothing matters any more.

"Professor Dumbledore is dead," he clearly said.  For a moment there, there was utter silence. Who can dare speak after such terrible words?

"What do you mean by "dead", Professor Snape?," Molly Weasley said, breaking the silence while rubbing her dirty hands in her apron, "because, Professor, Arthur will be here from the Ministry any moment now and I don't want to disturb him with false information. Albus cannot be dead, Professor Snape… you know that. Explain yourself, please," she stated, giggling like a schoolgirl. No. Albus could not be dead; it was impossible. She must have misunderstood Professor Snape. 

"Mrs. Weasley, I am afraid that Albus Dumbledore is, indeed, dead. There is nothing I or any of you can do about it. The plan we elaborated, however, may make all the difference," he said, in front of a group of sobbing men and women known for their courage. Yet now they looked like vulnerable children whose parent would be no longer there to protect them. 

With one last deep breath, Severus told them everything just like Dumbledore had done with him a couple of days ago. 

"That means that…," Ginny said, speechless, "that means that…," she tried to state, but she had run out of words. The scheme was so clever, yet so dangerous. She couldn't find the proper group of syllables to articulate the turmoil of emotions she was feelings at the moment, so she stopped talking for there was no real need for words. Everyone had obviously understood the plan and judging by the look on their faces, Severus could tell that he had given them optimism again even if he had lost it forever. 

"My presence is required elsewhere, I am afraid," he said, looking for the first time at Harry Potter who had fresh tears in his light blue eyes, "Lucius is rather impatient and making him wait will not make things any easier," he explained, still looking at Harry. Those eyes reminded him of Lily so much that the pain of one thousand stubs invaded his chest in no time when the memory of Harry's mother reappeared from the back of his memory. 

"Murderer," Harry gesticulated for only Severus to comprehend. And he had understood indeed. 

He glanced for the very last time at the Order of the Phoenix. There was a very good change that this would become the last time he would ever see them all together and alive again and that was an excruciating thought to have even for a tough man such as Severus. Walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs where the Floo Network would communicate him with Lucius Malfoy, he reminded himself to stay calm because Lucius would not hesitate in killing them all. The wrong word, the unsuitable gesture and his heart would beat no longer. 

But it was pointless to think about it. 

Throwing some green powder into the flames which roared green with the fury of one million lions, Severus' head appeared at Malfoy Manor.


	37. Chapter 37: The truth

**I absolutely ADORE this chapter! I really like it; I hope you'll find it pleasant to read. **

**Thanks for your reviews. I will answer them today at my LJ. (My ID is FlorWS)  **

**Here it is; chapter 37. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 37: The truth. **

I reckon that all totalitarian regimes have an extreme fear of ideas. Religion during Communism in Russia- from 1917 to the fall of the Berlin Wall- is a clear example of the power of faith, of the power of the mind and the apprehension it provokes on those who want, or do, rule us. 

History tell us that in 1937 more than 136000 men and women who devoted their lives to the church in Russia were arrested and that soon after their capture, 85000 of them were murdered because of the power they held over the hearts and minds of the people. 

There are not so many things, my friends, as dangerous as the power of ideas, of knowledge, of faith. It can easily erase cities from the world's map and it can also overthrow administrations of any kinds. That is probably why the ones in charge of the political and economical power have always tried to vanquish the icons of those ideas. But it doesn't really matter whether the flesh is dead or not, ideas are like balloons that fly free in the sky of blue until they reach someone else far away from the place in which they were originally released. 

So, in the end, one can burn the books- like they did in Bradbury's Fahrenheit 451- in order for ideas to die, but reality is that they sleep within oneself and that not even death can destroy them because they are so much powerful than life. 

Unfortunately for Lucius Malfoy, ignorance is always related to evil in stories such as this for he ignored that Severus was loyal to a dead Dumbledore but above all things, he ignored that even after his death people would still believe in goodness, in boldness, in truth, in honesty, in loyalty, in all things related to the side of light. 

"Lucius," Severus said, with his head inside the green flames, "Lucius," he shouted at the top of his lungs for Lucius to hear, wherever he was. But no one came to meet him. Once again, he shouted: "Lucius! Lucius,". However, no one answered his plea. 

He soon gave up after his throat failed to pronounce the name correctly and started wondering about his dear Hermione who was sleeping peacefully on the leather sofa located in his safe chambers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

How much he longed making love to her! The idea of her erected nipples, of her once shaved curls, of his fingers in her mouth while slowly being penetrated by him made him sweat cold drops of chastity. Those were just a few of all the images he ran in his head over and over again, desperately trying not to miss her by sexual stimulation. But no amount of self pleasure could replace her soft moans, her agitated respiration, her sweet perspiration, her sensual smile. 

"NO!," he shouted, shaking his head from side to side and banging it with his right hand. All things related to an erotic nature should be banned from his head. Dumbledore was dead and all his moves needed to be precise for the tiniest of mistakes could cost the lives of many. So he kept shouting because the Order could not afford reckless errors, "Lucius!," he cried. 

After perhaps minutes of yelling his name, the dark mind behind evil itself appeared dressed in red robes like the devil. 

"Severus! What a pleasure to see you again," Lucius cynically stated, convinced that his friend in arms was there to supply him with good news. 

"The pleasure is all mine, dear friend. I bring an excellent gift," Severus said, smiling slightly. 

"Do speak, Severus," Lucius eagerly said, slapping his hands together and rubbing them in mild anticipation, as if Snape's news represented nothing more than a banquet for him and his Death Eaters. 

"He is no longer a threat," the Potion's Master confessed with pure evil in his eyes. Lucius knew not of the nature of Severus' wicked glare but sure enough he had no idea that it was related to him and his sinful plans. 

"When can I see him?," Lucius asked with his eyes wide open. Severus Snape could not help but wonder if Lucius resembled Saint Thomas to a certain point: both of them needed to see in order to believe. But then, after a moment worth of reflection, he decided that there was certainly no similarity between these two characters. How foolish of him to compare Lucius to an apostle. 

"When do you find it convenient?," Hermione's husband asked, trying not to picture Lucius with an aureole on his head. No. That image was impossible to create, not even within a person's mind. 

"Now!," Lucius said, anxiously waiting the moment he could contemplate Dumbledore's numb body. 

"Then, I should return to Dumbledore's Chambers and connect your Floo Network to his," Severus explained, trying to finish with that meaningless conversation for once and for all. He had in his hands the perfect excuse to kiss Hermione's forehead one more time before battle because he knew as well as he knew that he loved her that a war was in order, and he could do nothing to prevent it. He had learned that long ago from a very wise man who lay now cold in his bed, as white as his beard, as pale as a ghost. 

However, Lucius Malfoy was no fool and he could sense that something was wrong. 

"Where are you talking to me from, Severus?," he asked, rubbing his chin in interrogation. Severus Snape swallowed hard while tiny drops of sweat soaked his raven hair. He smirked in order for Lucius to understand the stupid nature of his question, but Lucius did not grin back. He had the tiny suspicion that his best friend from school was hiding something from him, "You would not lie to me, or would you Severus?," he enquired, staring at the Head of Slytherin House. 

"Of course not," Severus answered without hesitation, "I am speaking through Mr. Borgin's Floo Network, at Knockturn Alley. You know his store, you have been there in the past, I am sure," Severus answered with a reproachful look on his face. Lucius felt ashamed; his contradictory feelings for Mrs. Snape had made him doubt his best friend's loyalty. It had been rather unintelligent of him to do so. After all, Severus Snape had never shown unfaithfulness to the Dark side; he had proved trustworthy throughout his life. 

"I am sorry, my old friend," Lucius said, shaking his head rather quickly, "I shall wait, then,"

"Certainly, Lucius," Severus answered, taking a bow as if suddenly- after Dumbledore's death- Lucius had become omnipotent, the king of darkness. 

"You have performed excellently, Severus. I am very proud," Lucius stated for the very last time before letting his best friend go. Time was an important factor. 

Severus did not know this but that would be the very last time he would ever visit Malfoy Manor or speak politely to Lucius. 

"I will see you soon, then," Severus said, before disappearing into the fire. Soon enough the green flames had ate his best friend's head and Lucius Malfoy was left alone with his thoughts, to reflect about his next steps. 

The spell flew out of his mouth without him intending to pronounce those words while his wand reacted to the sounds with a marvellous circular movement. That was it. He had done it; all his Death Eaters would soon arrive at Malfoy Manor and so would war. 

One by one, all the members of the Dark Lord's circle of malevolence apparated in a second after receiving the sign Lucius had created in the sky for them-and the world- to see. It was the same image they had once wore on their skins as a medal of honour. And now, after all they had been through, the side of dark was finally terrorizing thousands of wizards again by a mere drawing in the sky. Those who had proven useless and disloyal were going to pay the price of their daring. 

Thus thirty minutes after Severus departure, a room full of people in dressing robes stood in front of Lucius' eyes which were shinning with joy. Those were, indeed, the eyes of a madman. 

"The day has come, my friends!," Lucius shouted with his arms wide open, "Dumbledore is no longer a threat," he stated while a crowd of approximately a hundred men, women and children roared like elated lions about to eat their long awaited meal, "Yes, my comrades! Albus Dumbledore is dead and even though I have not seen his body yet, my most faithful servant has and I trust his every word for he has managed to kill the only obstacle between us and power!," he shouted, even louder, "To Severus Snape!," he commanded, with his glass up in the air. 

"To Severus Snape!," they all shouted, in unison. And they all drank their ports for there was no sweeter wine than the one which represents revenge. 

"To the Dark Lord!" Lucius shouted, raising his glass once again. 

"To the Dark Lord," they all shouted once again, as if they were a unique voice. And opening their mouths, they filled their stomachs with the warmest of elixirs. 

"To Lucius Malfoy!," a man with horrible skin said from the very back of the room and the rest of Voldemort's servants raised their glasses once again to pronounce the name of the man whose ambitions had  made it all possible. 

"A mon santé!" Lucius said in very exquisite French with an even more exquisite smile. The words "to my health" seemed appropriate for the new King of Darkness, "And of course, Mr. Borgin! Without you my dear friend, Severus Snape, would not have found a place to communicate with me. To Mr. Borgin!," Lucius shouted, once again. He was obviously drunk because I doubt he would have wasted his time thanking a peasant such as Mr. Borgin if sober. 

The little man with horrible skin which had proposed to a toast to Lucius Malfoy some minutes ago seemed surprised by his new master's comment. He had certainly not seen Severus Snape in quite a while, at least not since he had married Hermione Granger. 

Limping through the crowd of drunken men, intoxicated women and euphoric children, he murmured in Lucius ear: "Sir, I am afraid you are confused. Mr. Snape did not visit my store tonight. In fact, it has been long since he last visited me, sir," Borgin confessed in a low whisper. The crowd was laughing and drinking Lucius' marvellous wine collection when with a crack of his fingers, the room went as silent as a graveyard. 

"Avery, Macnair, Goyle, Crabbe…," Lucius requested their presence in the lowest of voices. He needn't worry the rest of the crowd; they seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly. Sure enough their services would be needed soon, but for now it was not necessary to spoil their night. 

When the four men reached the chair in which Lucius had stood for his speech, the new Dark Lord ordered them the most sinful of jobs: to murder youth; to murder love, "You have been chosen, Avery, Macnair, Goyle and Crabbe to kidnap Hermione Granger. I want her alive… that is the only condition. Beat her, if you must. Rape her, if you want. But bring Hermione Granger with a beating heart," Lucius ordered with abhorrence in his light blue eyes. His pale skin was no longer white but red as his robes and his once relaxed muscles where tense in anger. 

Severus Snape was going to pay. 

Lucius had a tiny suspicion of the whereabouts of Hermione Granger. Where could she be at this time of night if not in the chambers she shared with Severus Snape? He ordered his men to travel by Floo Network to Snape's chambers at Hogwarts and so they did, because in a war one cannot refuse superior's orders. And the war had started, indeed. 

Severus Snape was going to pay. 


	38. Chapter 38: Kidnapped

**I based most of chapter 38 on the tortures practiced in ****Argentina**** by the military government from 1975 to 1983. It is a truly horrible chapter, but try to understand what it means to the plot. It is necessary… believe me. But I don't blame you if hate this chapter because I hated writing it. Thanks for your reviews; I'll answer them today at my LJ. My ID is FlorWS. (livejournal,com/users/florws)- Replace the colon/comma for a stop/dot. **

**Anyhow… here it is; chapter 38… enjoy! **

**Chapter 38: Kidnapped.**

She woke up with an extraordinary feeling in her chest, as if something terribly wrong was about to happen. She had her reasons to believe that awful things could happen in dreams but she had never experienced such a thing before.

That night, she woke up covered in sweat and gasping for air on that leather couch of his. It was utterly uncomfortable for sleeping but then again, it was the only place on those chilly dungeons in which she felt safe when he was not around. That night, the evening in which they showed up with no invitation to her life, she had dreamt of a different life, of a beautiful life. Not of a perfect one for there is not such thing as a perfect life but of a completely diverse reality.

She had clearly envisioned Snape's Manor with its magnificent garden. It must have been spring because the sprouts she had seen in winter had blossomed into stunning flowers of red, violet, purple and blue. It was a striking sight indeed. She could smell the sweet odour of jasmines and roses while slowly closing her eyes to relax with the magnificent sounds made by the wind and the birds. Around her waist, she could sense his strong arms hugging her with all his strength- as if he was afraid of letting her go- and, higher in the very back of her neck, his warm breath made her involuntary turn her head to the right, seeking kisses, caresses and affection from the one man in the world that she loved: Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape. She liked the way his name sounded coming from her own lips- especially the strong emphasis on the letters "S"-.

She had seen a happier future and that had filled her heart with joy while asleep. But when she had awoken, later that night, emptiness and uncertainty had replaced merriment as she slowly recovered consciousness. She knew that the images she had seen in dreams would never become real. Her agitated respiration responded to those thoughts. 

Hermione Granger cleaned away the sweat with one Severus' black handkerchiefs. It still smelled like him- an uncommon fragrance composed of several herbs and oils- so she kept inhaling for quite a while until a noise coming from the fireplace disturbed her. 

Life would never be the same again, even if at the time she was not aware of the fact. 

Four men, dressed in military green robes with masks on their faces, entered the room through the Floo Network which connected Severus' dungeons with Malfoy Manor. They were there because Lucius had discovered that Severus was a spy for the Order; she knew that very well. She was also aware of the fact that she had become-overnight- the most vital weapon on Lucius Malfoy's army of Evil. But those four men gave her no time to reflect for they were there to follow direct orders from the King of Darkness himself and they wanted to waste as little time as possible. 

"Mrs. Snape," Avery said, though at the time Hermione knew not the identity of the man speaking, "How are you tonight?," he asked, slapping his hands together in mild anticipation. Hermione swallowed hard. She promised herself that she would do nothing for them to acknowledge how frightened she really was. 

"Very well, thank you very much," she answered in a very natural tone, sitting as straight as it was humanly possible. 

"Then, madam, we are terribly sorry to disturb you because we are here to make this night a memorable one," Macnair said, stepping forward and taking his black gloves off. She had seen those gloves before on Severus' night table but this time they represented something different; a horrible fetish their hangmen had chosen for the night. 

Hermione swallowed hard. 

"What are you looking at, you filthy mudblood? Do you like those gloves? Do they make you wet? Answer, you piece of rubbish!," another man, a very obese one which reminded her of Crabbe very much, asked slapping her face with his left hand. 

Hermione's body collided on the leather couch, making a horrible sound. Her right cheek felt hot and swallowed; a little river of blood was curving its path along her chin. 

"I will leave them on, then," Macnair stated with a smile strategically hidden behind his mask. 

"Yes, I am sure she will enjoy that," Avery said, rubbing his hands, "Take your clothes off," he ordered, with his left hand placed on the buckle of his belt. 

Hermione was in no position to argue. They were stronger, they outnumbered her and they had four wands. Slowly and delicately, she took her Gryffindor tie off and started unbuttoning her school shirt, revealing her bare chest. 

"QUICKER!," Crabbe ordered, taking his trousers off while Goyle took a seat on Severus' arm chair to watch the whole spectacle. 

It was denigrating for Hermione to stand naked in front of them. Severus had been the only one ever to observe her without clothes on so she was embarrassed and terribly uncomfortable. Soon enough those feelings would turn into pure hate for the Dark cause and utter sadness for what those men's actions. 

"Darling, I understand so many things now," Avery said, with his zipper down. She was beautiful; she had an astounding body which combined with her virginal aura made her even more delicious. He walked the fifty centimetres which separated him from his future captive and taking Hermione's hand on his, he placed her tiny extremity on his growing bulge, "It's time for us to see how much Severus has taught you, mutant," Avery said, grabbing Hermione's hair and pulling it hard. She screamed before Avery introduced his member in her mouth, but he did it all the same. It did not really matter where she liked it or not; she was there to provide them with pleasure before being handed to the Dark Lord. 

Hermione just kneeled there, with her mouth wide open while Avery penetrated her mouth with disgusting moans of ecstasies.  It was a non-stop symphony of sighs and laughs which altogether were driving Hermione to the edge of tears. 

Minutes later, when Avery was done and Goyle remained seated on the darker corner of the room touching himself with disdain, Hermione let a tear escape from her eyes. It was too hard for her to repress her misery, her discontent with the whole situation. 

But just when she thought that it was all over, a hand caressed her buttocks and proved her wrong. 

It was the same man which had slapped her face, the obese Death Eater who resembled one of Draco Malfoy's best friends. 

"You are still a virgin here, aren't you?," Crabbe asked, spanking her behind with strength, "Severus was not man enough to shag you from behind, wasn't he?," he enquired, trying to make her cry. But she was not going to give him that satisfaction. 

She said nothing, just remained silent while being touched by a perverse man with unpleasant hands. 

"Let me sit here, my friend," Macnair said. Hermione recognized his voice from third year but said nothing. It could only make the situation worse, if that was even possible, "I can have a little fun too, can't I?," he asked. Hermione knew what was about to come. 

When both men had unloaded inside of her, Hermione Granger was left naked on the cold stone floor of the dungeons while the four of them laughed at the mudblood with bruises all over her once pure body. 

Dry stains of blood were everywhere in the dungeons and all over her anatomy. They had beaten her badly and they had penetrated her senselessly. She had no stamina to stand up and she had no intentions of doing so. She was now a mere shadow of the woman- of the girl- she used to be. 

Her body was now a weapon in a war. She had to make sure that Severus would be alright; she was his only hope for he ignored that Lucius knew where his loyalties laid. 

"Stand!," Macnair ordered, grabbing Hermione from her armpit and dragging her to the fireplace, "Wouldn't it be nice to burn you alive? Promise me you will not be reborn from the ashes like that stupid Order you love so much! Long live the King of Darkness!," he shouted, throwing Hermione to the green flames and then stepping into the roaring fire himself, "To Malfoy Manor!," he shouted. And that was it; Hermione had left the dungeons. The other three men followed in no time, taking a last glimpse at Severus' chambers. They laughed even harder as the memories of what they had done that night reappeared on their minds. Yes; Severus Snape was going to pay his disloyalty with his own death. And perhaps, even with the death of that meaningless wife of his. 

Yes. Severus Snape was going to pay indeed. 


	39. Chapter 39: Mrs Snape

**Hey! Sorry for the delay BUT I had some misunderstandings with my beta reader and thus the whole process took more time than I had planned. Sorry! Anyhow… is chapter 39 of your liking? Don't be afraid to leave a review. I'll answer them at my LJ. My ID is florws.  Thanks! **

**Well… here it is; chapter 39. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 39: Mrs. Snape. **

Hermione Granger's body was unable to respond once placed on the red carpet at Malfoy Manor. She had seen that place before, she was in Lucius' private chambers and sure enough he was there too, silently waiting for her to move her bruised limbs. He was a snake, after all, and such reptiles always wait for their future capture in the darkness of the night while it gently slithers across the grass- now transformed into a red carpet- to finally nail its fangs, true daggers, which poison the victim and enables the snake to slowly swallow the remains of what it used to be, in this case, a human soul- a unique piece of the universe just like you and me. 

Therefore, Hermione did not move because if she dared do such a thing she would cease to exist and even though the word tragic had a new different meaning in Hermione's mental dictionary now, she couldn't help but grasp whatever hope left in her body. Severus, after all, depended on her in many ways. 

"Miss Granger," Lucius said from his red velvet chair. Hermione was not quite capable of pointing at Lucius' direction because the obscurity of the room was such that no object or person could be clearly seen, just their dark shapes illuminated by the moon, "I see you have finally decided to wake up," he said, standing from his previous resting place and walking all the way to where Hermione Granger was. 

She, of course, said nothing wishing that perhaps her silence would calm his temper but she was wrong for her stillness and muteness only inspired rage in Lucius Malfoy. 

"Miss Granger," he said between his teeth, "this is not the time to PLAY GAMES!," he shouted nailing his cane in the middle of her back which made her scream with a kind of pain she had never felt before. He actually wanted to stab her with his cane because he kept wringing it with all his strength in order for her back to break but, fortunately for Hermione, he stopped in time, "Now," he whispered, calming himself down, "Where is your husband?,"  

"I…," she said, trying to stand but failed to do so. Her body ached too much and the spot in which Lucius had rubbed his black stick with a silver snake on the top throbbed like hot iron, "I don't know," she confessed, placing her right cheek on the floor and surrendering to the power of soreness. 

"Miss Granger," he calmly said walking towards the fireplace, "you are not in a very good position right now. I suggest you to start talking because the future does not look promising for you," he said while introducing the silver snake to the fire. 

"I don't know where Severus is. I was just sleeping when…," she started to explain, but it was all in vain. 

"SILENCE!," Lucius interrupted her, shouting loudly, "Do you believe I am a fool, Miss Granger? Your husband believes it, apparently, why would you not?," he enquired while watching the snake's head turn orange, "For the last time, Miss Granger, where is your husband?,"

"Mr. Malfoy, I am telling the truth…I," she tried to explain, her lower lip shivering in mild apprehension. Her attempts at explaining, however, were useless because Lucius Malfoy was not really interested in Severus' current location. In reality, he was just propitiating the moment for a long awaited torture. 

When Hermione Granger started sobbing, he knew the time had come for there are not many things as delicious for a hangman as the tears of one's victim and believe me when I tell you that Hermione Granger played the part of victim very well in Lucius Malfoy's dark play. Perhaps, she had played that part all along. Perhaps, she thought while hearing Lucius' steps, they had all been puppets cleverly handle by that evil puppeteer who was slowly approaching. 

But when the hot iron made contact with her skin- just like a lover's kiss- she made sure to close her mind to everything, including thoughts regarding Severus Snape who ignored what had happened that night or where she was, for that matter. However, my friends, you should fear not for Hogwarts most dreadful Potion's Master was about to discover that the only thing worth living for in his meaningless life was gone. And with her, so was trepidation for love has the power to make us bolder and stronger in situations which can only arouse terror in a human soul. 

"Hermione," Severus whispered, later that night when he had made sure that everything regarding Dumbledore's death was under control, "Are you asleep?," he asked, tiptoeing towards the black leather couch in which he had last seen her sleeping peacefully as the angel she was in his eyes. He had promised himself so many times that he would kiss her forehead before facing Lucius again that the thought of waking her up to hear her voice did not seem unwise. Little did he know, though, that he would find only blood and hate where love and peace had once reigned. There, in front of him, slept no princess. There, in front of him, remained only pieces of a person- her blood and the cloths that had once composed her school uniform. There, in front of him, lay the scene of a brutal encounter, so the only logical explanation he found for his wife's disappearance was somehow connected to Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eaters. They knew.   

And yet, despite perceiving that the end was near, he knelled down on that cold stone floor at the dungeons merely to remember all the happy memories they had shared under that same roof. He had failed her. He had promised he would take care of her for as long as there was oxygen left in his lungs and still, she was not there and he was. Severus couldn't help but feel guilty. He had never felt such an emotion _before_, perhaps because he had never cared for someone else _before_. See, I am one of those people who believe that in the end, life is just a plain compilation of moments. Why do we remember certain events and why do we choose to bury others in the very back of our memory?  Why is it that the most horrible of presents reminded Severus of how much he loved her, of how much she meant to him, of how much he would miss her, of how much he would gladly put into jeopardy in order for her to smell the sweet odour of flowers again? 

With his index finger, he touched her dried blood in the floor and cried like the boy he had once been and had never cried. He wept because it hurt, he wept because he- the adult- had been obliged to grow up and he wept mainly because Hermione's innocence had been taken away from her by men who deserved her not. Standing up from the hard floor, he squatted again to pick up her ripped clothes lying just metres away from where he had been crying just minutes ago. He caressed the white shirt and touched the Gryffindor badge, smiling slightly. He needed to find the courage- even he was not born with the kind of boldness only find in hero's- to bring her back home. 

He needed to become a hero. And so, throwing some green powder into the flames which roared with ferocity, his head re appeared at Malfoy Manor. Just in time. 


	40. Chapter 40: The reality of love part I

**Sorry it took THIS LONG! There were two major problems: my beta reader- the Great Sylvia Potter- was sick and thus unable to beta read this and school started on Monday for me…so…. You know… I am under a lot of STRESS. Anyhow, answers to all of your reviews will be uploaded at my LJ: FlorWS is my ID. Have a nice day! **

**Well...here it is…chapter 40…ENJOY! **

**Chapter 40: The reality of love part I**

If there is one thing I know for sure, is that love hides as many secrets as stars the sky. But amongst those mysteries carefully concealed behind the black veil of madness there is one which is no stranger to you and it is certainly no stranger to Severus Snape or Hermione Granger for that matter for when cupid nails his arrows on the skin of two lovers, no energy is left for complaints of any kind. Love- that magnificent force, which even the most powerful of soldiers hugs unafraid of the consequences,- exerts that influence over our minds. Evil creatures such as Lucius Malfoy know not of such force and perhaps it is, for most of us, a good thing that he does not. Yes, perhaps. 

It was very late at night when Severus introduced his head into the green flames and appeared at Malfoy Manor. The room where Lucius had tortured Hermione Granger only minutes before appeared to have been enchanted for no sign of torment could be depicted in the air. The strong smell of dried blood that usually hurt his nostrils could not be perceived even though Severus sixth sense kept telling him that something wrong was about to happen, or rather, that something wrong had happened and that soon he would meet his fate. A fate that had been sealed long ago and that he had failed to embrace for the last twenty years. He was actually breathing an air that was not his, a time he had borrowed from the Gods but a time he did not deserve. 

The room was illuminated by nothing more than the green flames thus Severus found it very difficult to guess whether Lucius was there or not. It seemed pointless, therefore, to stay there when no one was around so Severus decided to step into the roaring fire and enter Malfoy Manor at once. Hermione was in danger. She needed to be saved, she needed him right away. 

When his black shoes made contact with the mahogany floor, he knew there was no way of ever leaving Malfoy Manor. He turned around to face the fireplace and discovered, painfully, that the Floo Network was blocked. The game, he thought, had just got interesting. The mice, after all, had no escape from the labyrinth. He cursed himself for acting so foolishly: they were waiting for him. Instinctively he searched for his wand which was resting peacefully in his pocket, hidden behind his black robe. Yes. It was there. He squeezed his wand really hard before pointing at an invisible figure in front of him. No one was there, but all the same he wanted to be safe; invisibility cloaks are easy to come across when you are the new Dark Lord. 

He started walking, one small step at a time. He was sweating but not because of the warmth provided by the fire: fear has that effect on certain people. Almost instantly, he grinned. He knew the ending of this story, already. There was no need for him to worry. One step, two steps, three steps, four… 

"Mr. Snape," a voice said from behind him, a woman's voice, "I advise you not to move," 

Severus did as told because he was in no position to refuse orders. He pressed his wand tighter though. 

"Mr. Snape," the feminine voice said, "What is it that you are looking for at this time of night? I am afraid my husband cannot be interrupted," she stated, giggling slightly, "He is quite busy, Mr. Snape," Narcissa said, placing her left hand over her mouth in order to stop her lips from smiling, "He has business elsewhere in this castle but perhaps, I can be of help," 

"Narcissa… where are you? I was unable to distinguish you when I entered the room," Severus said, testing how turbulent the water really was. 

"Oh, Mr. Snape…," she whispered giggling like a schoolgirl, "I can be very invisible when I want to. In fact… you may turn around now, Mr. Snape. I will show you" she suggested, allowing Snape to move. But when he did turn around he saw no one standing near the fire, he saw no one breathing nearby, he saw no one resting on the sofa, and he saw no one staring at the stars, "I told you, Mr. Snape," Narcissa said, near Severus' ear where she breathed heavily, "I can be very invisible and mark my words when I say that over my shoulders rests no invisibility cloak". After hearing those words, Severus moved not. It would be very unwise to do so. 

"Mrs. Malfoy," Severus said, addressing her as formality as she had addressed him, "Why is Lucius unavailable? We have important matters to discuss," 

"Mr. Snape," Narcissa said, her voice barely a whisper, "…my husband is unavailable because he is shagging your wife," 

"That is not possible," he shouted at once, knowing the law too well to ignore Narcissa's last words, "The law makes it illegal for a married man to enjoy the pleasures of another woman,". 

Silly little Severus. 

"Oh, Mr. Snape, you are a hilarious man," she stated laughing hard against Severus ear, "Why would a Death Eater follow the law? When did my husband ever follow the law, Mr. Snape?," she rhetorically asked, laughing even harder. After a minute worth of laughter, she stopped only to speak the last words Severus would ever hear from her, "If you want to find your wife, Mr. Snape- even though I reckon you may not be able to recognize her- you need to head towards my chambers. He is there and so is your wife. However, I must warn you: your life will soon end if you decide to leave this room, Mr. Snape. Lucius Malfoy knows of no limits now," she said, then pausing, she added, "Goodbye, Mr. Snape. I am sure we will meet again soon," 

Severus wondered, as he turned around to face a non existent Mrs. Malfoy, why Narcissa had spoken so truthfully about his husband's plans.  And he soon became aware that Narcissa Malfoy was not the Queen of Darkness anymore and that her fate had been sealed long ago. Tonight, long before his arrival even before Hermione's arrival, she had embraced it. She had known all along the ending of her personal story, as sad as it was. 

Someone else had taken over the Queen's place on Lucius Malfoy chess board. And Severus had the impression that he knew the Queen very well. 


	41. Chapter 41: The reality of love Part II

**Well… my grandfather died two weeks ago and I was unable to move a muscle thus…it became difficult for me to actually update as frequently as I would have liked to. *sighs* …don't give up on me, please… I really like the story. What do you think though? Don't be shy…leave a review! **

**I'll answer all reviews on chapter 41 in my LJ (FlorWS is me!) **

****

**_¡¡LOS QUE ESTEN EN EL CAMINO, BIENVENIDOS AL TREN!!_**

**Chapter 41: The reality of love Part II**

All of us have buried love, at least once in our lives. Some have buried relatives who died of old age and some others-like me- have buried the souls of friends who died unable to discover their true essence. Whoever that person might have been in your case, I have always been certain that when someone passes away, the entire world goes dark because the light that shone in that person's chest goes off as soon as his soul unglues itself from its lustful flesh. And believe me when I say that no other light will ever shine in the same way ever again. A true lost for the entire human race. Thus it is not uncommon for us to cry without exactly knowing where the pain has come from or when it will cease to torture us. 

I know it hurts and make no mistake: Severus has never been a stranger to those feelings. 

But death was near, so near he could feel it breathing down his neck whispering words that would make the bravest of warriors shiver in apprehension. But not Severus; he had too much to lose and the smallest hesitation could mean Hermione's death. Yes. Beautiful Hermione with her milky skin uncovered for him to see, beautiful scar-less Hermione, beautiful pure almost virginal Hermione dressed as the Helen of Troy of Contemporary times. She was, ironically, his Achilles' heel too. 

He could not even picture in his head those dreadful images of his beloved wife The Mirror of the Dark Desire had so conveniently showed once in the obscurity of his dungeons. 

The words Narcissa had pronounced before disappearing-  "If you want to find your wife, Mr. Snape- even though I reckon you may not be able to recognize her- you need to head towards my chambers. He is there and so is your wife. However, I must warn you: your life will soon end if you decide to leave this room, Mr. Snape. Lucius Malfoy knows of no limits now,"- kept repeating themselves in his brain as his feet led him to a room he knew almost by heart because of the constant chats he used to share by Floo Network with his Hogwarts mate Lucius Malfoy. However the darkness that wrapped Malfoy Manor that night made it very difficult for Severus to decide which corridor to follow. Two rights and one left were the choices he made before finding himself facing a reddish mahogany door that read "NM" in gold gothic handwriting. 

He knew from the start that he had a made a terrible mistake but in any case he felt the need to open the door as if a potent force was guiding his hand towards the door knob. 

"This door," he said to himself as he placed his right hand on the golden ball, "is hiding a secret," 

I dare say that Severus Snape, my friends, had never been more assertive. There, wrapped in brown blood stained white sheets lied the body of Narcissa Malfoy. Her blonde hair was now covered in blood and all over her body the words "LM" were marked: she was nothing more than an ordinary cow that the Master thought it was time to dispense. 

And, oddly enough, as soon as terror- and anger- invaded Severus' body again with the power of one thousand irritated lions, he remembered one of the most important articles married people agree on the day they say "yes": **Infidelity is punished with death in the magical universe. **

Severus smirked; now he understood why Narcissa was able to appear and disappear without the use of an invisibility cloak: she was a ghost that had been brutally murdered by her dear husband; a husband that had no impediments to rape Hermione Granger now. Narcissa had guided him there, he was sure of it. Now he knew. And the thing with knowledge is that we cannot ignore the bits of information that reach our ears even if we fool ourselves in thinking that we can. 

A million questions ran through his head as he slowly stepped back and closed the door behind him. He searched into his robes and caressed the tip of his wand- it was still there- and cast an ancient spell on the room in order for Narcissa's soul to rest in peace although he was well aware that she would not rest before Lucius' death. He had an invisible ally that hated the new King of Darkness as much as he did, perhaps more, and that was good news. 

He breathed deeply and filled his lungs with the sinister oxygen of Malfoy Manor. He was ready. He knew the way to Hermione because Narcissa knew the way to Lucius so he started running through the narrow corridors Narcissa was guiding him through without a hint of anxiety. Soon enough he would find himself facing a murderer that "knew of no limitations" as Narcissa had vigorously stated minutes before. 

Four lefts one right. 

There was no escape now. And he needed none. Hermione was there; that was all Severus Snape- Hogwarts most feared Potion's Master- needed to know. Because despite the hard exterior, despite his isolated personality, despite the physical features he thought horrible-and that he had inherited from his father-, despite his bad manners and above all despite the childish way in which he behaved regarding love, she had fall in love. 

Severus Snape had never been sure of his wife's love or if that love that was burning his soul was socially correct but now when the face of death was as visible as it had never been, all those contradictory feelings that had habited in his chest for a good portion of the semester became, all of a sudden, as clear as water: love is not something that happens to you when you are busy making other plans, love is something that goes through you like an arrow when you are busy making other plans. And it pushes you into living, no matter how dead you actually are. Love is not sane, and yet… we choose to live in insanity because what's the point of breathing if your heart does not beat at the same rhythm that another human being's? 

He sighed. Sure enough, he had been utterly stupid. He had one more reason to live now: he needed to redeem himself in front of his wife because sure enough he was still unable to understand the reasons behind her love. But he was sure that such love really existed so he couldn't fool himself anymore: love had made him fearless and, ready or not, it was time for him to embrace his destiny. 


	42. Chapter 42: The encounter

**Well…sorry for the delay. Life has been… hectic. Let's just say that this chapter was supposed to be twice as long but I divided it in two because I don't want to make you wait any longer. I've been mean…I know. This is not like me at all but life is just…well… there is no point in explaining really.**

**The end is very near, only 3 or 4 chapters away. And anything can happen… but be positive! The ending has already been planned… **

**If you want to read the answers to your reviews on chapter 41, read my LJ: Florws**

**Chapter 42: The encounter**

Flowers dancing through the wind:

"Oh, dear, how beautiful it is to be loved by you", was all Hermione Granger could think of while closing her eyes and embracing her fate.

All over her body her burned skin read that her flesh belonged to someone else. Not Severus Snape but LM- The initials of evil themselves. Her soul, however, knew differently; it could not be constrained by cruelty or spitefulness and it corresponded to her husband only and to no one else.

Not that her soul matter in this war.

She knew that even after her death, which she felt was near, goodness would surely prevail. Why should her life matter, then, in a war that had started long before her birth and which had taken the lives of many braver warriors in the history of the Magical World?

It was the same old story again: Good versus Evil. And Hermione Granger was sure- because even when death was breathing down her neck anxiously waiting for her to fall off the cliff of life, Mrs. Snape was above all things a scholar- that despite everything humanity possessed the amazing ability to surprise itself that we were surely going to win the war for her when her muscles fail to move in the not-so-distant future.

Yes, we are capable of killing each other.

Yes, we are capable of torturing and mutilating human beings to achieve our ambitions ends.

Yes, we are capable of racism, discrimination and malice beyond description.

Yes… no one will deny that, not even innocent Hermione who represented purity amongst the rotten. But she was certain that human beings were also capable of great sacrifices, of devotion beyond words, of creating logical solutions to help those in need, of giving up their own blood so that others can live… YES! Human beings give out smiles, kisses and hugs…and they get to love. That alone should make our race worthy of admiration, or at least, so did Hermione think. She hadn't given up on humanity despite suffering atrocities that can only be told in stories such as this.

When the door opened and she felt Lucius' weight quickly decrease, hope invaded her body, as If time had frozen and they were still holding hands at Hogwarts grounds with Dumbledore about to pronounce them husband and wife.

"Severus," Lucius said with a slight smile on his pale face. His cheeks were red and the spots on his black shirt were the result of Narcissa's death, make no mistake, "I see you have found us,"

Severus sighed. The heat was unbearable and so he unbuttoned his black robes in order for air to clean the perspiration away from his hairy chest.

"Indeed I have," he replied, throwing his cloak at Hermione for her to cover her naked body. He did not move his head a centimetre away from Lucius' direction; it would be very unwise of him to do so. However, it also responded to the fact that the pain of seeing Hermione at the moment would surely kill him: he had dragged her into this situation. It was his entire fault and not even killing the man who had caused her so much suffering would cure his soul.

"You do realise that this will end with a death," Lucius threatened, raising his eyebrow and slowly walking to where Severus was.

"It will not be mine," Hermione's husband stated, grabbing his wand tightly, ready for anything.

A rude laugh escaped from his opponent's lips, "You resemble an innocent creature about to be slaughter, my dear friend. Stupid, yet intuitive enough to smell his own death,"

Severus frowned and smirked at the same time as his five fingers wrapped his wand over and over again, exactly like Hermione had done on his member months before in the warmth of their bedroom. It had been long since they had last made love and cold drops of perspiration descended from his forehead at the bare thought of nudity. She was the only thing pure in that room, he thought, even after the tragedy he knew she had suffered but failed to accept.

"How dared you touch my wife?," he enquired, looking straight into Lucius' eyes.

"How dared you betray my trust?," Lucius asked this time, rage taking over his eyes.

"Your trust, you say?," The potion's master responded.

"Oh, Severus… if anything I have always regarded you as someone with intelligence. That was the reason behind my constant doubts about your fidelity: you were the only one with the capacity to frustrate my plan," he explained, then added, "in any case, it is useless to reflect about it all, don't you think, _mate?," _

"The root of all evil…," Severus murmured

"That would be me," Lucius sarcastically completed Severus' sentence, inaccurately, of course.

"I was about to express," Severus said, his voice barely a whisper, "…that the root of all evil lays not inside of you, my dear friend. Since, as you very well put it, I am going to die tonight, I might as well tell you how ridiculous your attempt at conquering the wizarding world is," He stated, fearless.

"Speak up, my logical colleague. I could use some laughs," Lucius said, intrigued.

"You must be getting old, your hearing is now a problem," Hogwarts most dreadful professor said, smirking like the cynic he had once been.

"You must be getting stupid then… speaking to the New Dark Lord in such a way," Lucius added, stepping forward.

"You must be getting blind then, Lucius dear," Severus fantastically ended their trivial conversation filled with subtleties that had nothing to do with the issues they needed to solve at present.

"What do you mean exactly with "blind"?," Lucius asked; his face only inches away from Severus'.

"Indeed, what do you think I wanted to come across?," the man with black greasy hair answered, walking towards the bed trying to get away from Lucius and near Hermione.

"You will never win this so-called battle,"

"Call it what you want," Severus said, "I call what it is: the ending of a beautiful yet disturbing plan"

"You will never find the exit to this castle; a dead sentence rests upon your shoulders," Lucius calmly stated.

"Perhaps you are right," the brave man in black replied, "But I do not consider that a problem since I will take you with me,"

"You seem very sure of your words for a man without an army of men ready to hand their souls to the devil to defend his cause," Lucius stated, his heart filled with doubt.

"I am sure of my words," Severus confirmed, then added, "Because even if my death comes first, you will eventually meet your end. I meant that by you being blind, of course… there is nothing as pathetic than a man your age denying how close his death really is: do save me the pain of seeing you sink so low," he insulted, sitting on the bed and silently searching for Hermione's hand, "I cannot believe you thought me stupid enough to kill Dumbledore"

Lucius' situation was not as romantic or as noble. His soul was now filled with a kind of anger no human or beast had felt before. However, he was certain that his old friend from school had no chance of leaving that room alive; he was far too powerful now and Dumbledore- dead or alive- was nowhere near Malfoy Manor. Torturing him, he thought, humiliating him in front of that mudblood wife of his was surely going to be an educational thing for his favourite death eaters to watch… and learn.


	43. Chapter 43: With a little help from my f...

**Well...I've been lazy. I know. It's just life…making it harder for me to write. That's all. I apologize and I want to let you know two things: **

**1) ****I've set a dateline for the story. July 25th. I will end it by then so basically I have two months and a half to finish it which is quite a vast period of time considering I have winter holidays since the 9th of July. grins**

**2) ****This chapter hasn't been betaed by Sylvia Potter, the saint that corrects my AWFUL mistakes. I will upload the corrected version when she sends me the copy but I wanted you to read this chapter ASAP since I've been feeling really guilty for neglecting my duties as a writer. **

**Now that these two subjects have been covered I want to tell you all that reviews for chapter 42 will be answered at my LJ ASAP: Florws. Thanks! **

**Chapter 43: With a little help from my friends**

Harry, Ron and Ginny could eat cookies no longer. They needed to act- something needed to be done- but the clock kept speaking to them that it was far too early to give him the potion that would open his eyes.

A false death. Only _he _could come up with such a Shakespearean twist to the plan, even if it meant giving up his own soul to the devil for a couple of hours. Fifteen hours, to be more precise. Fifteen hours in which the greatest Wizard the world had ever seen laid cold in his bed, vulnerable to the elements, vulnerable to his enemies, surrounded only by the beloved walls of a castle he had always been so keen to protect. Hogwarts Castle. His home. His life. His love.

Men have died because of ambition, because of hatred and even soaked in vengeance. What can be nobler than die for the ones you love? Even if this was a false death, even if the Bezoar Stone rested in his stomach, preventing the evil potion from actually killing him forever, what could be nobler than dying for a cause you spent your whole life trying to defend?  Few things, I am afraid.

"Stop nagging, Ginny" Ron said after his only sister had asked when they were going to go through with the plan for the twelfth time.

"Darling, we need to wait for the greasy git's signal… you know that," Harry added walking in circles around the carpet at 12 Grimmauld Place, The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters where also the other Weasley's, Lupin and Tonks were intently staring at the kitchen clock.

"Oh, Harry, dear… you know better than to call Professor Snape a greasy git," Molly Weasley stated with a reproving look while rubbing her husband's shoulders with strength, "He is your best friend's husband, you know…"

"That doesn't make him my friend," Harry almost shouted, disturbing the silent though stressful atmosphere embracing them all.

"Harry is right, mum," Ron said, sitting next to Remus Lupin who was now pressing his head on his forearm awfully tired and yet being unable to close his eyes because of the burning fire of vengeance that burned his soul at the moment. The day had come but still the minutes seemed like hours and everything appeared to be eternal between those oppressive walls that had belonged to his friend Sirius Black. His best friend. And now… now he was dead. And those walls who had served as a second prison away from Azkaban now were preventing him from going after the responsible for all of his friends' deaths. Yes… he had been responsible for it all, despite the Dark Lord's power. However now Voldemort was gone and his _replacement_, Lucius Malfoy, was to blame **for it all**. Even for Dumbledore's fake death, even for Hermione and Severus' sacrifices.

Remus Lupin was utterly angry and he was a werewolf so those feelings were not strange to him at all. The full moon was two days away and he could only nail into his skin deeply as the thought of transforming into a werewolf appeared in his mind, as clear as water, as clear as love. Tonks caressed his hair and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"He will give us the signal," Tonks whispered into his ear while the kids and Molly Weasley were having a conversation regarding the bond that united Hermione Granger- or rather Hermione Snape as Molly Weasley liked fancied calling her now- and Severus Snape- Hogwarts most hated Professor. Only Bill and Arthur understood the pressure Remus was feeling because they were feeling it themselves. And they not only looked tired but worried as well… worried to the core of their beings where only fears and wishes rest from the world's vanities.

"What if the signal never arrives… what if he killed them," Remus whispered back, his eyes as scarlet as his face. Poor sweet Tonks… how much he loved her! She had given him the chance to love again! And he had embraced it, regardless of the future. He should have thought about it more; he couldn't ruin her life in such a way. After all, what kind of life can a werewolf provide to the mother of his werewolf children?

Severus and Remus were very much alike. Yet they found themselves in opposite situations at present.

"NO! HE COULDN'T HAVE CONSUMED THE MARRIAGE," Harry shouted to them all, with anger in his voice.

"I am afraid they have," Minerva McGonagall said from the doorframe, "Harry, dear… she was wearing a white ribbon on her wedding robes," she explained very matter of factly. Harry frowned and Ginny proceeded to explain to her boyfriend the implications of her Transfiguration Professor's words. The boy who lived looked at Ginny in amazement and then sat down next to Ron and stared at the clock as the rest of the people on that kitchen.

"Haven't you received Severus signal?," Minerva asked, a preoccupied look taking over her face, "Albus is looking quite pale, I dare say,"

"Do you think the Bezoar Stone is sanding itself inside Dumbledore's stomach?," Remus asked, standing up at once in order for the old witch to sit and relax.

"For all we know, it can," McGonagall answered, pressing her lips so tight that they were now barely a line on her pale and wrinkled face, "Severus is not here. He is the Potion's Master,"

"Indeed he is not," Arthur stated, "Isn't that odd?,"

"What do you mean by that, dear?," Molly asked, stopping the rub for the first time that night.

"I mean that Severus said he would send as the signal as soon as he faced Lucius Malfoy, am I right?," he asked, rhetorically. No one answered, of course, just nodded in silent agreement, "Yet he has left three hours ago,"

"I was wondering about that myself, Arthur," Lupin interrupted, rubbing his chin, "Do you think we should give him the Potion without Severus' permission?,"

"Well…I don't know. Severus won't like the idea of us…," Arthur tried to articulated but failed miserably.

"I think we should," Tonks replied at once, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek, "I will come with you,"

"Are they thirteen years old all over again?," George asked smiling happily.

"I think a small pill for regression is in order," Fred confessed while slapping his twin's back a little bit too hard.

"You know what I really reckon, sweet, intelligent and handsome brother of mine?," George said, winking at Fred who opened his mouth and at unison they shouted: "I think it's time to kick some Death Eater's behinds!," they said, making the whole lot of worried people congregated there laugh for the first time at something that was no fun.

However, there are times in which we need to express amusement at fate because there is no point in worrying about something we know we cannot control, like death, love or even friendship. The friendship and the love that united them all had already been combined with death in the past and they knew how blood tasted because they had been there to swallow a bitter victory when Harry had beaten Voldemort sometime before. Innocent blood had been spilled and they had tasted it; once you have done that, the flavour of death will never leave your mouth. So for those who know what the essence of death is all about, grinning at the thought of killing someone- or to see your friends, your family get killed- is not simple in the least. And certainly none of them was looking forward to it.

"We have to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible," Harry said, still looking at the clock as if being mesmerized by it, "We need to wake him up before it's too late…for her,"

Ron and Ginny looked at each other and grinned.

Indeed friendship and love were in the air when they travelled to Dumbledore's chambers that same night with a small yellow bottle labelled: "PROJECT DA". Remus was holding it with his spare hand and couldn't help but laugh at Severus' irony.

"Yes, Dumbledore's Army," the werewolf said to himself while holding Tonks hand tightly.

But once they reached the cold chambers in which everything was sad and grey and the yellow liquid touched the dead man's lips… they all knew that hope- and victory- was on their side. Dumbledore's tiny army had now a leader true to its name.

"The time has come," _he_ said, "to kick some Death Eater's behinds".


	44. Chapter 44: There are places I'll rememb...

**Alright…so… you will hate this chapter. But don't jump to conclusions, alright? I'll update the betaed version when Sylvia Potter, my amazing beta, sends me the corrected chapter 44. Until then you'll have to cope with this. I know. Nasty. **

**All reviews for chapter 43 will appear at my lj. Click on the homepage on my account info. **

**Oh… I should let you know that chapter 45 will be the last one so.. cries … read and review now that you have the chance! Thanks for everything…and… enjoy. **

**Chapter 44: There are places I'll remember**

It is very difficult, when walking near the cliff of death, to rationalize many of yours thoughts. Such was the case of Severus, as he lay on the floor covered in blood and bruises. He was dying trying to protect the one who had stolen his heart; his true love, Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Severus… I pity you, really. I never thought you would sink to such a level of incapacity," Lucius said, laughing incredibly hard. His face had no scratches or marks of any kind due to the fight that was taking place in his private chambers. Severus, however, was finding standing up quite a difficult task and thus he knew that the only thing left to do was to serve Hermione as a shield from evil. As long as he was to live not a centimetre of her pure skin would be corrupted by sin. Even if his legs failed to stand or his arms to move, he would give everything of him in order to protect her. Ultimately, his life. And he had no problem whatsoever because death was just another step in this crude battle.

Severus' whole body was now pressed entirely on the wooden floor boards that were not as warm as the rest of the room and that calmed the wizard's pains for a little though incredibly satisfactory period of time.  Crawling towards Hermione without raising his eyes, he stretched his arms as far as he could in a T position, as Christ had done once as a sign of redemption. Not that Severus believed in such things, of course.

"See, Severus, dear?," Lucius enquired sarcastically standing near the Potion's Master, looking down at him, "I promised Death would come your way. And I've delivered. How does it feel to be near death, to see her in the face? It must be awful, really. No," he said, putting his index finger over Severus' lips, "don't speak. I was only asking a rhetorical question since I highly doubt I will see death any time soon, _mate. _And, please, do not waste your energy explaining to your wife how scared you feel at the moment because, and make no mistake here, she will experience the exact same emotions soon after you embrace your fate...," he explained using Severus' same words.

"You will not die," Hermione whispered near Severus' ear. Her face was puffy and purple because of the New Dark Lord's previous tortures but she had promised too; he was going to live and enjoy the green grass at Snape's Manor again, perhaps, she thought, holding the hand of an incredibly smart witch that could perhaps, make him as mad as she had made him during deep conversations regarding Potions, Muggle literature, cigarettes and dark coffee, and love. And pleasure. A girl that would arouse in him deep feelings; that would challenge him to experience the unknown; the uncertain: love in all of its forms.

To speak about love you must experience it, someone once said. I cannot agree more. And so did these two characters that standing near the abyss were able to rejoice in the love that they share for the other; a love that nothing- not even power, not even cruelty, not even the end- could break for it was stronger than any other thing they had experienced in their lives and much more fulfilling too.

Severus closed his eyes, as to enjoy the velvet of Hermione's voice. He searched for her hand and caressed the skin softly, being extremely careful with her wounds. He did not particularly like to touch the name of another man in her body, but he did it anyway because he knew that this might be the last time he was ever going to feel another human being's warmth.

"You will not die," Severus repeated, for the first time looking at her in the eye. He moved his sore hand from her palm to her face and caressed the broken flesh and the blood that had curved a path from her forehead to her chin, "What have they done to you?," he asked while cleaning Hermione's tears away with one finger. She sighed painfully at her husband's touch; feeling dirty at what they had made her do.

Lucius was witnessing the whole scene, getting from it a particular type of satisfaction. He walked all the way to where his brown leather sofa was, sat in it and unzipped his trousers without the couple noticing. He was doing it in such a quiet way that Severus wondered why his rival hadn't separated him from Hermione Granger. But soon enough, all thoughts unrelated to his wife disappeared. Nothing matter but her security; nothing matter but to express the love he had felt for her since the very first moment he had laid eyes upon her. Well, perhaps not the first time.

Sitting on the leather and stroking his member repeatedly, Lucius thought of Hermione Granger naked with his name all over her mixed with blood, sweat and saliva. He closed his eyes and thought of his tongue exploring her curls- the one's he had seen but never touched- and of his evil fingers- acid fingers- destroying her inside. She would scream louder and louder with each thrust of his fingers and bleed like a bloody virgin as he pulled her hair a little bit. She would devour his manhood and swallow every drop of wickedness that came out of it. And she would not enjoy it. But, indeed, he was getting pleasure out of the whole fictional situation.

He opened his eyes only to find love all around him.

No.

The room hadn't changed a bit; it was still dark and gloomy. His victims' bodies hadn't changed a bit; they were bleeding and painfully holding to what little life they had left. His feelings hadn't changed a bit: he still wanted to slowly kill them. Then, what had changed?

The situation, perhaps: His victims were sharing a kiss of love. A kiss that he might have never shared with a single soul; a kiss that he was never to share with anyone.

That alone pushed Lucius to the edge of insanity. He was going to have her. Yes. He was going to rape Hermione Granger like he had first intended to do it. He was going to kill Severus in front of her with a single curse after stabbing his heart repeatedly with his stick. Yes.

So he ran, ran, ran and ran because time was too precious to waste it. Lucius felt the desire- no, the urge- to kill the bastard kissing the girl in front of him. So, as he approached Severus, he raised his black stick and grabbing the snake's head, he placed it on Severus' back. And said:

"Very nice, Severus. Very nice, indeed. But that's enough,"

And with one single but strong push, he stabbed him. Severus' opened his almond shaped eyes as wide as he could and caught a glimpse of how his wife's big eyes seemed lost in desperation. He collapsed on the floor and bled without closing his eyes.

The ceiling was white; as white as it had never been: as pale as the snow covering Hogwarts in winter, pale as Hermione's skin. Oh, God! How much he would give in order to spend one more winter with her! But that was not to happen. And when Lucius' green eyes-the eyes of a Snake- stared at him for the last time in his life, he knew what he had to do. He had to die. But somehow, he had to make sure that his love was going to live through this experience. He needed to make sure. And when he heard the old man's voice he grinned with such sincerity that Lucius was repulsed to see a former Death Eater grin like a stupid fourteen year old.

"I would sincerely recommend you, Lucius, dear, to drop that wand of yours," someone said from the doorframe. The bodies of what seemed seven masked Death Eaters were flying in the air by the mere power of his mind, "I am afraid, Lucius, that these men were under the impression that something remarkably important was about to happen here and I decided to follow them. I do hope you don't mind me interrupting," he said, placing those men in the floor boards and raising his wand up high.

And suddenly, the white in the ceiling spread to the walls, the furniture, the floor boards and even the people standing on that awfully dark room. Severus felt the whiteness enter his body and repair his soul- not his flesh- like no Potion could have done. And so, Severus smiled. His job was done. Now, he could close his eyes and rest forever knowing for certain that someone would look after dear Hermione dressed in white like the Helen of Troy of Contemporary times. His wife, his life... his everything was safe now. And so was he even though that was of no importance.


	45. Chapter 45: The trip

**So…everything has to come to an end, right? I promised I would finish it before July 25st and I've delivered. LOL! Well, I want to thank many of my loyal readers for all of their support; I really do appreciate it. I wish to dedicate this last chapter to my friend Bridget and also to Dawn and Maddy. But, honestly, all of you have helped me a lot with your reviews; they've encouraged me to write when I wanted nothing of life. And for that I will be forever grateful. Thanks, readers that review! And also thanks to the ones that do not review... ;) **

**I can only hope you will read and support anything I write in the future, whenever and whatever that may be. **

**I appreciate Sylvia Potter's help whose skills as a beta reader have helped this story immensely. **

**So… here it is; chapter 45… enjoy! **

**Chapter 45: The trip**

Her hair had never been that long. Indeed, for bushy haired girls such as Hermione Granger having extremely long hair is almost impossible; it ultimately breaks and remains shapeless until she applies a charm or a suitable potion. Indeed books have proven useful, after all. Especially after that unfortunately battle at Malfoy Manor where---NO! It was useless to think about it. She had promised Professor Dumbledore she wouldn't think about such things much. But how could she not? Her head kept trying to find all the pieces for the unfinished puzzle of her present life. And such a major piece was missing that she could not just stop reflecting about the whole business and move on. No. It would be almost a lack of respect for all the suffering that had taken place.

Five months had passed since that night. And at times it was so fresh in Hermione's memory that from the very inside of her being she felt the hot letters print themselves on her skin over and over again.

While walking on the fertile grounds of England she dared touch her hand, so soft and white as it had been before battle; before war and even before marriage. She was all healed now; not a single mark was left to remind her of him. Yes. And yet, why did she? Why couldn't she just forget about him?

Because he was dead.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy was dead. And not because of Dumbledore's doing, make no mistake. His heart is so noble and kind that he couldn't have dared finish with a man's life even taking into the account the evil nature of such a person. They fought; granted. But there was a reason for Lucius wanting Dumbledore dead: he was the only one powerful enough to frustrate his plans; to terminate his life and the lives of his loyal Death Eaters.

So when Lucius saw Dumbledore standing at his doorframe with his right hand holding such a powerful wand, he knew the end of this whole story. You see? In the real world sometimes evil prevails over goodness. Examples can be found in everyday life and I am sure you have experienced them at some point. However, in this world were magical things occur on a daily basis it was impossible for Lucius to take Dumbledore's life… though he tried.

And one particular member of the Order, the boldest and the most decent one of them all, took vengeance in his own hands and took the Lucius' life when he tried to stab the one wizard that had believe in him all along. He regretted it five minutes later, of course. But it was Remus Lupin's job to stop the force that had killed all of his friends; that had made every attempt possible to vanquish what little desire he had to live. He had promised when taking the Order's secret oath to protect them all and he was, for sure, willing to give his life in order for all of his colleagues, his mates- his friends- to see the dawn of another day. And if serving as a shield for Dumbledore was the one way to prevent malevolence from spreading over the world, then he would do it gladly. He'd rather spend his life as a dead man than as a prisoner of his own thoughts and feelings.

He had to do it. He owed it to Sirius and James. He owed it to himself and ultimately he owed it to Dumbledore, to his love Tonks, to the Order and to Hermione and Severus who had sacrificed themselves first without giving the matter too much thought. They were the real heroes behind it all.

By casting an illegal curse, Remus Lupin had saved them all even if he had done it after the dagger had penetrated his flesh like a lustful lover. By dying, he had ensured them a long and happy life, or had he?

"Hermione," Ginny shouted running all the way to where her friend was sitting, reading Goethe at the very end of the summer. But they were not at the Burrow; they were at Hogwarts still and Hermione hadn't visited a single place since she had woken up at the Hospital Wing some fifty days ago, "I am sorry to interrupt you but I have news for you," she said, panting and gasping for air as she rested her body weight on the nearest tree.

Hermione was worried; Ginny did not look cheerful. Actually, she did not look like nothing at all; she just seemed tired. And indeed she was after running all around Hogwarts Castle to find Hermione. You see, she had rather important news to deliver.

"What is it, Ginny?," she asked, "Is there something wrong?," she enquired, grabbing her friend's waist and looking at her deep down into her green eyes, as if trying to read behind her pupils the truth; a truth, she was afraid, she did not want to hear.

"Oh, Hermione," she said, as pale as a sheet because of the lack of air, "You should see it yourself," she indicated, alarming Hermione to the core of her being. What if? NO! She shouldn't think about that much; she had also promised Dumbledore she wouldn't dwell on Severus' health.

Yes. They had been unable to wake him up after he closed his eyes at Malfoy Manor, missing the final battle altogether. The bodies of both Severus and Remus had been Flooed at Hogwarts immediately and whereas nothing could be done for the werewolf's wellbeing, Severus' lungs had not failed to breathe… yet. There was still hope for his life but day after day such hope decreased: was he ever going to wake up? No one was as sceptical as Hermione. She had read so much about it in books that she knew that death would come his way. After all, he had kept his promise: she was going to live long after he passed away. 

Thus nightmares were often during night and also during the day when she managed to doze off while watching Severus' immobile body hour after hour. She hadn't left him once since she had found out the truth, but that afternoon seemed so beautiful with sun coming in through the closed shutters that Hermione reckoned the heat would suit her fine.

Adjusting to the idea of Severus being gone forever would take time, of course. But she had to be strong even though every limb of her body trembled at the bare thought of her dear husband's death. One can never be prepared enough for news such as the ones Ginny had wanted to deliver her.

So she ran in order not to think about the worst possible scenario but her eyes clouded after the first few metres and tears of apprehension curved a path through her perfect skin. A skin Severus had once kissed while watching death come their way. He had protected her from _it _and she had left him just when he needed her the most and _it_ was so near.

And what if? NO! NO! Severus could not be dead. Or could he? YES! He could, scientifically. But NO! NO! Not death! Not her Severus… she couldn't bear watch his pale face grow even paler after _its_ fatal kiss.

"Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall…what are you all doing here?," she asked when she caught a glimpse of the whole lot of people standing near the entrance of the Hospital Wing; tears on McGonagall face.

"My dear, I have important news…," she tried to say but she chocked on her own sobs and could not speak anymore.

Hermione, then, proceeded to look at Ron and Harry as if waiting for them to say something…_anything._ But they remained quiet; they even turned their backs to her and cleared the way for her to step into the room in which Severus' body had rested for five months.

And when she opened the door all she found was an empty bed.

Gone, gone, she thought. Forever. Out of the reach of my kisses, out of the reach of my caresses, of my love. Gone; forever. To a place I cannot follow him to. To a place I don't even know exists. So vast is the universe and so difficult to find the ideal person to love. And yet she had found him… and lost him just like that.

Her knees touched the floor and she shivered like the child she wasn't anymore; like the child Severus had seen once in the library trying to find the meaning of everything in books, trying to find who she was in others. And he had taught her so much and now she was unable to tell him how much she cared; how much she loved him.

"Oh, no… what a perfect way to ruin a marvellous robe," a deep, manly voice said from behind her. No, he couldn't be. She must be dreaming. Yes, of course. She was dreaming; he was dead. Post traumatic stress, she said to herself while clearing away a tear with her thumb.

"I should just ignore the voices in my head," she kept repeating like a mad woman. She must have gone mad; it was the only explanation.

"I am talking to you, Hermione. I am not paying for those," he said in a more serious voice now, "stand up," he said.

So she stood because she could not believe the voices in her head had turned so unbelievably real. Only he could come up with such a line.

"Oh, no…you did not think I was dead, did you?," he asked rhetorically allowing a great laugh to escape his lips. It was such a free laugh that Hermione grinned at the sight of it; it seemed so sincere.

"No, sir, of course not," she replied blushing. She was trying to hide how much she loved him… she had the feeling that now that the war was over he wanted nothing to do with her. All those words he had said meant nothing now. She understood, of course. He thought he was about to die; it was only normal for him to act as if he loved her, "I suppose that now that the war is over you might want to clear things up with the Ministry about our marriage," she said, hiding her disappointment. The pain of thinking of him as dead had been replaced by the pain of feeling unloved by a man she cherished more than her own heart.

Severus dared not move a centimetre to touch her. Now that the war was over he had the feeling that she wanted nothing to do with him. All those words she had said meant nothing now. He understood, of course. She thought she was about to die; it was only normal for her to act as if she loved him. But it did not matter to Severus, of course. As long as she was safe… nothing could be compared to the pain of seeing her dead.

"As you wish, Miss Granger," he replied, buttoning his black robes, then he added, "Professor McGonagall was quite happy to see me come to life again and she has always given me a hard time regarding house points and favouritism. One might think that the one woman one loves the most would be happy too. I am afraid, I was mistaken," he said trying to hide his jealousy but failing miserably, "I suppose Weasley and yourself will marry soon after our union is dissolved," he stated.

"Professor…Severus…I," she tried to articulate the words "I love you". But it all seemed so surreal. Now, nothing was standing between their happiness but themselves.

"There is no need for you to explain a thing, Miss Granger. I quite understand," he told her, deeply hurt. He was now putting his pyjamas inside a black leather bag with the initials "SS" in green and silver. And suddenly, the memories of Lucius Malfoy's mad laugh and the smell of burned skin returned to her and she knew as well as she knew that some day she was going to die that they had missed the point completely.

"Professor Snape," she said, walking all the way to where he was standing looking at himself in the mirror, "…Severus…," she corrected herself, "I think that after all that has happened the only thing I can say is that I love you very much. And that I can only hope for you to accept me as your wife forever, despite the reasons that united us in the first place," she confessed as coldly as she could.

Severus turned around and truly looked at her for the first time in five months; perhaps for the first time in his life. He inserted his right hand inside his black chaste robes and took a black velvet box. He stretched his hand to hold hers and rub the same spot he had caressed the last time their lips had met at Malfoy Manor and kissing the place in which the initials "LM" once were, he went on one knee and said:

"Hermione, I never thought we would be standing here…I never thought I would be standing here. I was ready to die and I would have done it with pleasure if your life would have in danger. I love you, Hermione… I care for you so much that I cannot remember how my routine was like before you entered my life in such a way. I know I am not flawless, in fact, I know that loving a man such as myself will prove difficult but if you accept this ring I will spend the rest of my existence trying to prove myself worthy of you," he confessed, his head down as if he was ashamed of showing his feelings.

A tear- now of happiness- ran through her cheek and landed on the floor boards Severus was intently staring at. He immediately looked up and saw Hermione smiling at him despite the tears in her beautiful cinnamon eyes.

It all made sense in the end.

"Please, do not cry," he begged standing up and hugging her as tightly as he could.

"Of course," she said, taking the ring from his hands and inserting it in her finger, "I love you so much," was all she was able to say, hugging him back and smelling his fragrance for the first time in months. Oh, how much she had missed the contact with his skin! When they broke apart and their desperate mouths found each other they were not able to stop demonstrating the object of their affection how much love they felt inside. Love was in the air, indeed.

And she quite liked the feeling. She liked it a lot because after a long and winding road they have found love and that is good enough reason to make love in the Hospital Wing, if you ask me.

Fin


End file.
